Incandescence
by Amaya Natsuya
Summary: Sequel to Pyrotechnics! Contains SLASH! Over the course of Harry's fourth year, he discovers just how powerful the bond between he and Phyrrus is, and tries to survive the triwizard tournament. Being the boy who lived just makes it all more difficult.
1. Intermission

Incandescence  
Part One  
Intermission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Duh.

**Warnings:** This is SLASH! You have been warned!

**Author's Notes:** MEET THE CORRECTED VERSION! My beta got one through three done, so you can thank her for the updates. Isn't she great? She doesn't read and correct the author's notes, though. Any problems in these are because I'm in a hurry and no one reads them anyway.

A big shout out to my reviewers: The Angel of Freakiness, ProngingPotter, Fear of Apathy, Daughter of Deep Night, jeanette russell, tandallm08, MadnessLover, Juli Black Potter, lady sakura cosmos, Sissyspacedout, elamaton, Rinzei86, ReainSeaker, hayhayhaaaay, amanda burke, I-am-not-a-flower, desartratt, phoenix's shadow, Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantSven,Yana5, Mr.Grims-2005, Aurora Selene Potter-Malfoy, animelvr4evr, Flamegirl22, Sparber, UKUS99, wolfeDenied, Daenin, Cassandra M. Clearwater, llamagurl, Estel A Duath, anon, Gnomeish, x-m-u-n-c-h-x, liza123, creator masashi, The Evil Sheep, sunao, thera27, phoenix catcher, JellyFish72, insanechildfanfic, Save-A-Broom-Ride-A-Chaser, Lord Aether, fictionfan, MagicalWinry, Concubine 99, sable2684, Silent Angel, Nocturnal Princess, Cynthia1850, gemlou137, LittleButterflyFan, swinth, lilacBookstar, Sliver of Melody, Lady Bit, angelkitty77, 917brat and Aubrin Xerva.

I hope you enjoy the sequal, updates on this will take more time because my beta has to have time to work, and I'm in college so it's not the highest thing on my priority list. But I will update as I can. Also, reviews are wonderful. Because this does have a lot of OCs, like Pyrotechnics, I do ask that you make sure to review. Critique the snot out of me, too. I like constructive criticsm. It helps me write better.

But this is getting to long, so. . .

ENJOY THE SEQUAL!  
**oOooOo**

Harry Potter gave a bored yawn and stretched out on the couch in Chara's living room. He, Phyrrus, and Cyrrus were watching the little twins. River and Rayne were currently watching a movie and Phyrrus and Cyrrus had both fallen asleep. They had been putting in long hours on the family farm, which was in the United States, so constant continent travel and time changes had created a lot of difficulty where meals and sleep patterns were involved. Harry smiled at Phyrrus. On his fourteenth birthday, July thirty-first, they would have their one year anniversary.

In the last year they had been through so many troubles and difficulties, starting a relationship, being attacked at the school, nearly losing their souls, a few small fights, and just as many happy times as bad. There had also been a strange near-death experience at the end of the year, the extent of which were still a mystery to everyone involved. Harry grinned. This summer would be interesting with the Quidditch world cup in England, his first summer where he was wanted and welcome, with his guardians Sirius and Remus who lived only a few houses away, to the shame of Harry's Aunt and Uncle, who used to be his guardians. He would also spend some time on the farm he spent so much time hearing about and meet more of Phyrrus' family. He had met a few of them over Christmas, but with seventy four first cousins on Phyrrus' father's side alone, Harry had dozens more people to meet.

Phyrrus stirred, blinking open one fire-gold eye. Harry smiled. He and Phyrrus were so complimenting. Harry was small from his years in a cupboard and malnutrition. Standing only five feet three inches, he had finally caught up to Chara in height. Bright green eyes, ones that Phyrrus always claimed were the color was that of the finest emeralds in the world. Jet black hair, just as mussed after it was combed as it was when he rolled out of bed brushed his cheeks. He needed a hair cut, but he wasn't sure he wanted it. Harry loved it when Phyrrus ran his fingers through his hair and when it was longer, there was simply more for Phyrrus to run his fingers through.

Phyrrus, by contrast, stood six feet one inch, the last year allowed him to put on another inch of height (Harry was proud, he'd managed three), and his fire-gold eyes were still fierce. Harry loved the fire-gold of Phyrrus' eyes, so different from the wolf-gold of Remus', with their burning intensity. Fire-red hair fell to Phyrrus' waist, caught up in a topknot, with bangs in the front varying from nose length to Phyrrus' collarbone. He was tanned too, a difficult feat for a red-head, but Phyrrus had gotten lucky and gotten the proper gene for it. He also had a dusting of freckles across his nose. Harry smiled, he thought the freckles were really cute.

"Sorry," Phyrrus yawned, stretching and dislodging Cyrrus. Cyrrus and Phyrrus looked exactly alike, except that Cyrrus had auburn hair and dark indigo colored eyes. But otherwise, the two were almost twins. They acted like it too, Harry mused with a mental laugh. Finishing each other's sentences and mirroring each other's actions and movements. Cyrrus grumbled as he fell to the other side, waking up long enough to glare at his cousin-turned-brother.

Cyrrus' father was an alcoholic, and Cyrrus' step-mother hated Cyrrus with a passion. After a few years of abuse and neglect, Chara had petitioned for Cyrrus, and Alvin, Cyrrus' father, had granted it happily. Chara adopted Cyrrus over the course of the next few months, but Cyrrus had stayed with Grandma Lugovalos until school let out and then moved to England with Chara and her family. Harry liked Cyrrus, though he didn't know him well yet. Hogwarts had only been out for two weeks.

"You look deep in thought," Phyrrus smiled across the room at his boyfriend and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Just thinking about the past year," Harry laughed.

"Don't think to hard," Phyrrus grinned. "Hermione's not here and we don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Shut up," Harry held back his chuckle, glaring at Phyrrus, but his grin made it less effective. Phyrrus made his way to Harry, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips and sitting down, cuddling into Harry.

Phyrrus yawned again and Harry sighed. "You can't still be tired," He frowned.

"Sorry. We've had some problems. I got in really late last night," Phyrrus yawned again.

Harry nodded, considering. "Why don't River and Rayne ever go with you?"

"They will, come fall, helping Grandma with the canning and stuff. They're to young to run the heavy equipment yet. We'll start teaching them next year, maybe. When they're nine or so."

Harry nodded, then smiled shyly. "When will I start learning?"

Phyrrus grinned, his eyes lighting up. "After you meet some of the rest of the family," Phyrrus laughed. "You haven't even met half of us yet. Just both grandmas, and Cyrrus, and Uncle Leon."

Leon, whose real name was Leonardo, though no one ever used it, was currently in a relationship with Severus Snape. An odd pair, but since it put the dour potions master in a better mood, no one was ever going to complain. "Yeah, but I'll meet them over the summer," Harry reminded Phyrrus, snuggling closer. Phyrrus tilted Harry's face up, locking their lips together. They melted together, tongues dancing, and just holding each other.

The nature of their relationship often surprised everyone that wasn't fairly well acquainted with them. Both boys had been forced to grow up and mature much faster than most children their age. Harry being stuck with his relatives for his entire life, and the death of Phyrrus' father two years ago had changed them both. Neither wanted a simple fling, they had been abandoned in their own ways too many times to want a meaningless relationship.

Cyrrus growled at the two of them while Phyrrus' little sisters, twins River and Rayne, studiously ignored them. Phyrrus and Harry both blushed. "Sorry, Cye," Phyrrus laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly. Cyrrus snorted.

"Whatever." Cyrrus rolled his eyes.

"Let them be, Cyrrus," Rayne scolded. The eight year old looked up from her movie. "He and Harry haven't had any time together lately. We've all been so busy they haven't had a date since they came home." River nodded in agreement and they returned to their movie without another word.

River and Rayne were eight year old empathic geniuses. Long, jet black curls tumbled down their backs to their hips, making them even smaller looking. They were tiny for eight year olds, looking closer to five or six. Pale skin dusted with freckles added to their innocent looks, and the twins knew fully well how to use their innocent looks. The two empaths were good at manipulation, and when they teamed up very few people were safe from them. Mirror twins, both girls looked almost exactly alike, but River was right handed and Rayne was left. River's eyes were blue green jewel shades, but Rayne's eyes were pale, blue and green as well, but with pale grey mixed in. Their eyes, and their dimples--River's in her right cheek and Rayne's in her left--were their only real distinguishing features until people got to know them. To help the teachers at Hogwarts, the girls had worn colored hair ribbons. River's was purple, and Rayne's was pink, both in jewel tones.

Cyrrus, known as "Cye" only by Phyrrus, frowned at the little girls. "That doesn't mean they should suck face where I can see them."

River and Rayne both laughed. No matter that Cyrrus was trying to look angry, they could feel his amusement. "Sure, sure, whatever." Phyrrus waved a hand.

"Phy!" Cyrrus, the only person allowed to call Phyrrus "Phy," groaned. "Stop encouraging them!"

"You started it," Harry reminded Cyrrus.

"Argh!" Cyrrus threw up his hands and made his way towards the kitchen only to crash into Sirius and Remus. "Shit!"

"Sorry, Cyrrus." Remus blushed. He, unlike Cyrrus, had not fallen. Sirius had caught him. Remus was only five and a half feet tall, with hip-length tawny gold hair and wolf-gold eyes. The slender man had rebounded off Cyrrus and Sirius had only just caught him. "We just got in."

Sirius had restarted his career as an aurorer to help protect Harry while at Hogwarts since he had been unable to help as a teacher. Remus had also quite his position to help Sirius. Together the two were an unbeatable team. Some people had reservations about allowing a werewolf in the department, but those who remembered Remus knew he was a hard worker and were more than happy to have him back.

Cyrrus, who had ended up on the floor from the collision, blinked up at the small man. "Aw, it's all right. Just surprised."

"Surprise isn't the word I would use," Sirius snorted. Sirius was the tallest of the group at six feet four inches with his black hair pulled back in a tail a hand-span in length at the base of his skull, his pale blue eyes glittering in laughter.

Cyrrus scowled and rose to his feet, dusting himself off. Sirius laughed as Phyrrus and Harry appeared. Harry blinked. "You're home early."

"Yeah," Sirius shrugged. "Not much to do today, apparently. They sent us home. Remus had some research to do, but since the incident at the end of the year people have been to scared to commit crimes. Out of control dementors are not something most people want to meet."

Harry had to agree, and smiled at Phyrrus and Cyrrus. "We're going out for supper. I haven't had a chance to talk to them since we got home either. I'll see you lot tomorrow, all right?"

"Sure, go on." Phyrrus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "You owe the twins a day in the park and a movie."

"What? I did that today!" Harry scowled.

Phyrrus grinned. "Okay, you owe me a date."

"Fine." Harry smirked. "But not today. Besides, it's not I need _your_ permission to go with my guardians."

Phyrrus laughed outright. "And people wonder why I love you."

Harry only offered a raised eyebrow and kissed Phyrrus good-bye, trotting off down the street with his guardians. It was strange for Phyrrus and Harry to sleep in two different beds, and two different rooms. Both missed holding the other, just holding, in the dark of night when nightmares came out to play. But slowly they were getting used to it. Harry waved as he left, smiling at Phyrrus with a wide grin, and Cyrrus smirked.

"Harry and Phyrrus sittin' in a tree,  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
First comes--Shit, Phy, don't do that!" Crashing resounded in the small Lugovalos home and Harry winced. "Dammit, Phy!"

"Fuck off, Cye!"

"Mom said you weren't 'posed to use that word--!"

"Not again," Sirius groaned. Sometimes, on rare occasions, he would be sad he wasn't born part of the Lugovalos family. Then something would happen and the moment would pass. Usually it involved some form of a fight. Because no matter how much they loved each other, fighting just seemed to be how all differences in the Lugovalos household were solved.

"He's going to have a black eye tomorrow," Harry predicted. "So, what's for supper?"

Remus blinked. A werewolf with no family, he was unused to such animosity taken so lightly. Of course, the Lugovaloses were insane. . .

With that in mind, they headed down the street, laughing and joking, the Lugovaloses put out of their mind for the moment.  
**oOooOo**

Chara was finalizing plans for everyone that was headed to the family farm for a few weeks over the summer. All of the Lugovaloses currently in England would be going, though Chara would be unable to stay for the entire time. A long week-end would do the overworked medi-witch good, though.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus would, of course, go. The trio were excited beyond words, and Harry had never been to a farm before in his life. Remus had lived on one, briefly, during his wanderings while Sirius was in prison. Sirius, like Harry, had also never been on a farm. Chara gave an evil smirk. Both of them were in for a shock.

Severus was already there, he had shipped off as soon as school let out to spend the summer with Leon, and had written them fairly regularly. From the sound of it, he was happy there. Chara smiled, remembering his last letter, filled with awe about the farm. Severus had so little happiness in his life that he deserved it all the more, now.

Lucius and Draco had chosen to go at Grandma Lugovalos' invitation. Lucius was curious to see the United States, British wizards and witches didn't travel a great deal out of Britain, and Draco was just anxious to see his first, real friends. Slytherin was not a great environment for making close friends since many of the current Slytherins were as likely to hug a person as to stab them in the back. Probably not what Salazar Slytherin originally intended from his house.

Hermione would also go, and she was as excited as Harry. Unlike Harry, she had seen a farm in the past, but she had never had the opportunity to go to America. It would be a new experience for her. Hermione was always one for the new and exciting, as long as she could learn from it, Chara reflected.

Neville was going, though his grandmother had reservations about the farm. No farm was ever perfectly safe because of all the heavy machinery they used at any given time. But Chara had managed to convince the old woman that Neville would be fine since everyone one the farm had been living on it or near it or helping out at it their entire life, or something close to that (entire married life counted, right?). And if that hadn't convinced the old woman, Chara said that a few English wizards would be there too. Finally, Neville's grandmother had relented. Chara wrinkled her nose. That was one woman she never wanted to deal with again.

Grabbing her list, Chara looked it over. Who did that leave? Oh, right. All the Weaselys. Although Molly and Arthur were not going, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny would be. Chara had been tempted to leave Percy at home after the way he'd treated her children, but decided it would be a good experience. Besides, Chara suspected that Percy would rather like one of her fiercely stubborn nieces or nephews.

"Mom!" Phyrrus shouted, making his way through the house. "Ron's called! His mom has a question for you!"

Chara groaned and put down the list she was making. They only had a week before they were going to leave and Molly had asked for a packing list, which Chara only just finished. Making her way to the fireplace, she grinned at Ron's floating head. Harry had gotten very used to the sight over the past couple of weeks they had been home because people kept calling Chara to the hospital and didn't understand the wonders of the telephone yet. "Hey, Ron. What'cha need?" Chara knelt by the fireplace. She was getting too old for that.

"Mum's asking about that packing list again," Ron shrugged. "Have you got it done?"

"Yeah, hold on, let me get it." Chara chuckled. She was going to get to make Ron eat paper. That was a good way to lift her spirits. Disappearing into her room for a moment to fetch the list, Chara groaned. She had thirteen people going with her, plus her own family, plus the lot already there, and a crapload more. She was lucky there were so many cousins. . .

Re-appearing before the fireplace, she held out the paper. Ron took it in his teeth and his image wavered as he pulled it out and handed them off to someone else. "Thank, Mrs. Lugovalos."

Chara wrinkled her nose. "Mom Chara, at least. Or just mom. Or even Aunt Chara would do."

"All right," Ron's eyes glittered with mischief. "Auntie Chara." He disappeared before she could hit him with anything. Harry laughed from behind her. He must have walked in just in time to hear that last argument.

"Why can he call you Aunt?" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I didn't think you'd want me to after how nasty Petunia was to you." Chara shrugged. "Besides, I _prefer_ Mom or Mom Chara."

"You're strange," Harry shook his head.

"Thanks so much, kiddo," Chara laughed. "Phyrrus and Cyrrus are out back."

"I know. I wanted to see if you wanted to help with an ambush." Harry held out several water balloons as an unholy glee spread over Chara's face. Taking half the water balloons, they stalked to the back door and crept out, hiding along the bushes. Harry nodded and Chara pounced.

"BONZAI!" Chara screamed, leaping out at them and throwing them at her sons. Cyrrus gave a rather unmanly squeak and dodged, but ended up wet. Phyrrus just grabbed the balloon from the air and sent it flying back at Harry. A second made it's way to Chara.

"That's just not fair, Phyrrus!" Chara whined, shaking her soaked hair from her face. Phyrrus smirked, but Chara had distracted him long enough for Harry to peg him with another balloon. Phyrrus shrieked at the feel of water on his head and growled.

"This means war. C'mon, Cye."

Cyrrus nodded in agreement and whirled. "_Gelu imbuo_!" Water streamed from his wand and hit Chara in the chest. Chara yelped at the coldness of the water, then retaliated with her own spell. Harry dodged the spell Phyrrus sent at him and replied in kind. The four continued to trade shots of water, running about the small, fenced in yard. Anyone in the street probably thought they were using squirt guns.

The four spent nearly twenty minutes firing spells at each other, and then trooped inside, soaked and laughing. A few quick spells had them dry instead of dripping all over Chara's carpet, and Harry's smile grew wider. The difference between the Lugovaloses and the Dursleys was astounding.

If Harry had entered the house dripping wet, Petunia would have scolded him and made him clean it up, no matter the reason, and Vernon probably would have dragged him up to his room and locked him in for a few days. Even Dudley had gotten scolded for dripping on Petunia's carpet (they had gotten caught in the rain coming home one day from school when they were about eight) and the explosion was terrifying. Harry had caught a dreadful cold from the incident because he'd been locked in his cupboard for three days and had been cold.

"Come on, Harry, let's go to the park," Phyrrus grinned. "Cyrrus and Mom can watch River and Rayne once they get home."

"Yeah, sure, go on." Chara waved at them. Phyrrus grinned and grabbed Harry's hand, hurrying from the house. Harry snuggled into Phyrrus' side and smiled.

"So what's the rush to get out of the house?"

"Aside from wanting to actually have some time to spend with you? Sirius and Remus are bringing the girls back soon and Sirius always feeds them sugar." Phyrrus bent to press a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry smiled dreamily up at his boyfriend.

"I see." Harry caught Phyrrus' hand, twining their fingers together, as they continued on, just chatting and enjoying the company. A game of tag on the playground equipment ensued once they made it to the park. To tag the other, they had to give them a kiss. Harry suspected that he caught Phyrrus as often as he did because of it.

After their game of tag, the two retreated under a weeping willow to relax in the almost-shade and enjoy the patchy sunlight that made it into their sanctuary. Harry pulled Phyrrus to him for a kiss, which the other responded to enthusiastically. Lips parted and tongues warred as Phyrrus bodily lifted Harry onto his lap, nuzzling and kissing him. Both moaned at the contact, and Phyrrus' large hands drifted under Harry's shirt to rub his back.

Harry was too busy playing with Phyrrus' hair to repeat the gesture. Careful to ensure they went no further, no matter what their hormones were pleading for them to do, they broke the kiss and Harry rested his head on Phyrrus' shoulder. "I love you so much, arudo," He murmured.

Phyrrus tightened his grip. "I love you, too, baby." Harry had invented Phyrrus' pet name last year, taken from a Latin word meaning fire or flame. Phyrrus had just always called Harry baby. Most people might have been offended, but Harry didn't mind. It was so sweet and loving that Harry couldn't bring himself to protest. But if anyone else called Harry baby, they'd really be in for it. Ron had, teasingly, done it once. Hermione had to unstick him from the ceiling. It was a great lark later, though.

Harry rested his head against Phyrrus' chest and smiled up at the other. "Do you think your family will like me?"

"You got approval from Grandma. That counts for a lot. And besides, I have no doubt they'll love you almost as much as I do." Phyrrus smiled. "Some might love you just as much, and that'll be really creepy."

Harry smacked his boyfriend's arm and laughed. "I'll give you creepy," He playfully told Phyrrus, poking his sides. "Oh damn, I forget you aren't ticklish."

Phyrrus threw back his head and laughed at Harry's pout. In desperation to shut him up, Harry kissed him. Phyrrus wasn't going to complain, just allowed the gentle contact, enjoying the feel of Harry's lips on his own. Harry, too, was enjoying it, but broke away after a few moments, rising to his feet. "Come on, arudo. Your mother'll kill us if we're much later.

Phyrrus pouted, but followed Harry away from the weeping willow and into the park proper. "It's the freaks!" Dudley's stupid voice made both of them stiffen. "The fairy freaks!" One of the downside to living in his old neighborhood was living so close to his relatives.

A rather insulted look crossed Phyrrus' face. "Okay, that is _it_! I have had it! If he's going to insult me, he's going to learn to do it properly."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're insulted because he insulted you badly?"

Phyrrus blinked and shrugged. "Sure. It's an insult to my intelligence, insults that bad. I lose part of my IQ by hearing them." Phyrrus stalked over to where Dudley and his friends stood.

Dudley looked up and laughed, his voice dull. "What, you think you can take us all out?"

Phyrrus was taller than Dudley by several inches with muscles built from years of martial arts and farming. "I'm not here to start a fight, you bawdy fat-kidneyed boar-pig," Phyrrus hissed, eyes practically glowing. "I'm here to tell you that if your going to insult me at least get enough brain cells to rub together first. That one in your head must be getting lonely."

Dudley blinked stupidly, obviously not understanding the insult. Phyrrus rolled his eyes. "I just called you a stupid, fat pig. Understand? I think you are as stupid as the insults you throw. And believe me, they're stupid."

Dudley gave a low roar of rage at being called stupid and swung at Phyrrus. The taller teen caught the fat boy's fist easily. The others gaped stupidly for a moment before jumping on Phyrrus. Harry kicked one that tried to hit Phyrrus in the back of the head as a roundhouse kick took down half the group. The remaining boys glanced at each other and took off. Phyrrus kicked the downed Dudley and snorted. "Pathetic."

Taking Harry's hand, Phyrrus walked easily away. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"For what?" Harry tilted his head.

Phyrrus sighed. "I know you hate it when I fight. I can tell by the way you look at me. I'm sorry I fought with your cousin."

"It was kind of funny," Harry admitted. "I just hate thinking you might get hurt."

"It's good for me, every now and then," Phyrrus laughed. "But I promise to try to reign in my temper better."

"Judging from what Mum Chara says, you're doing pretty well," Harry pointed out. "As long as you don't raise a hand to me."

Phyrrus shook his head. "May I die if I ever do, baby. I never want to hurt you."

Harry smiled gently and nodded in reply, squeezing Phyrrus hand to let his boyfriend know he understood. And Harry knew if Phyrrus ever did abuse Harry, not only would the Weasely's and Hermione be after his blood with Sirius and Remus, but Chara and the rest of the Lugovaloses would probably kill him too. Harry had seen how they dealt with abuse in the Lugovalos family with Cyrrus and Harry had no doubt that if Phyrrus raised a hand to him, he'd have the same happen.  
**oOooOo**


	2. Conteniental Jump

Incandescence  
Part Two  
Conteniental Jump

**Disclaimer: ** Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. The Lugovaloses belong to themselves, though I am their chosen mediator so they can appear in this fic. If you want to borrow them, ask me and I'll relay the question. . . sigh

**Warnings:** This is SLASH! You have been warned. . . again.

**Author's Note:** I love my beta! Thank her for the new chapter. Um, I'll post as often as I can over break, but this won't get done because the story isn't. . . but that's life. Anyway, I know you've been waiting for this chapter, so I'll gift you. Please remember to review, since this is an OC laden story.

I hope you like the next chapter!  
**oOooOo**

Harry was excited when it was time to go to the farm. Chara would be staying with them for the first few days for a long weekend, and would then return to England and leave them in the care of Sirius and Remus and her other in-laws for the next few weeks. Everyone else going with them had just arrived and it was only going to be a matter of moments before they headed to the United States. Gripping his trunk harder in excitement, Harry carefully left his finger on the port-key everyone was touching. An old tire, just large enough for them all to grab on to.

Chara glanced at her watch. "Five, four, three, two, one. . . lift off!"

Harry nearly choked as he was lifted off the ground. It felt like someone had placed a hook behind his navel and was pulling him along as hard as they could, though the sensation was more unpleasant than painful. Gripping his trunk and the tire more tightly, he clenched his eyes shut and hoped he didn't vomit when he landed. That would be truly embarrassing.

The ground rushed up to meet him, and Harry stumbled forward, caught by a pair of strong arms. "Hey, baby," Phyrrus' voice was soothing. "You all right?"

Harry paused for a moment, taking stock of himself, then nodded slowly. "I think so. Just. . . nauseous."

"Understandable," Phyrrus laughed. "I was too, at first. River and Rayne are still puking out their guts. Have you ever taken a port-key before?"

Harry shook his head, wincing at the movement. Cyrrus, looking slightly white, grinned. "Then I give you a prize. Most people puke the first time they use any port key, never mind one that goes overseas, which are worse than the others. Phyrrus and I sure as hell did."

Harry offered them a weak smile and clung more tightly to Phyrrus as his belly decided to nearly revolt once again. Phyrrus rubbed his back gently, his voice a soft murmur in his ear. The tone was soothing and the words didn't matter since Harry couldn't understand them and probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

"Thanks, arudo," Harry murmured, finally managing to unpaste himself from Phyrrus' chest. Phyrrus kissed him gently and smiled.

"Always a pleasure," Phyrrus murmured, twining their fingers together.

Chara smiled at them, then clapped her hands. "All right. With so many of us, I had to make sleeping arrangements. We've got a house here, but there is no way it'll hold us all. Phyrrus, Cyrrus, and Harry will all be sharing Phyrrus' room. River and Rayne will be sharing their room with Hermione and Ginny. Sirius and Remus will have my room, and I'll have the couch, since I'm only going to be here for a couple of days. Lucius and Draco, you two will be sleeping at Grandma Lugovalos' house. Neville, Ron, and Percy will be at Leon's. Fred and George will by staying with Clayton, call him Clay please, and his wife Anya. Did I miss anyone?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with people I don't really know," Fred admitted.

"Don't worry. We're family," Chara shrugged and turned towards the house. "We all live near each other, mostly. Grandma Lugovalos and Clayton live right next to each other, and Leon and I are just down the road, not five hundred feet. See right over the bridge? That's where I live. But Grandma Lugovalos wanted to feed us, so we're here for lunch."

The group trooped inside the small house where Grandma Lugovalos lived and were greeted warmly by the small woman. Harry smiled, already feeling at home at the Lugovalos farm. "Good heavens we've got the troupe!" Grandma Lugovalos smiled and greeted them all happily, setting the last dish on the table after she'd hugged them. Calling for Leon and Severus, she sat down and motioned for the others to do the same.

Leon and Severus appeared, and Chara smiled. Being around people that cared for him was obviously having a great effect on the small potions master. He was gaining color and muscle rapidly from the sun and farm work, and his eyes had regained some of their youthful light from spending time with Leon. "How are you two?" Chara smiled at them, and Severus blushed, ducking behind the larger man.

"Very, very well." Leon admitted, pressing a kiss to Severus' hair. "What have you been up to?"

The ice officially broke at the comment, and the group started to eat while talking and laughing in enjoyment.  
**oOooOo**

River and Rayne dashed away to find some of the cousins their age after lunch, chattering happily all about England. Chara watched them leave, shrugging. "It's safe here," Chara told them with a grin. "We own quite a bit of the land around here. Make yourselves at home and be in by supper, which is at seven."

Phyrrus waved and led his peers from the house. Percy followed uncertainly. "I'm going to introduce you to some of the cousins that you might like," Phyrrus explained with a shrug. "Some that are closer to your age or interests. They're seventy four of them, so someone is likely to catch your fancy."

"Talking like a Brit, Phyrrus?" A tall woman that appeared about Sirius' age waved at the passing group.

"You know it, Aunt Lily," Phyrrus laughed, then explained, "That's my Aunt Anara, but she got the nick name Tiger Lily after the plant." The woman looked the part, with her bright orange hair and plant green eyes. The woman waved and returned to her vegetable patch, trying to get rid of the weeds that had sprung up since she had last pulled them nearly a week before.

"Lita and Mina are around," Tiger Lily called, not looking up. "Probably with your sisters."

"All right," Phyrrus called in reply. "They're Aunt Lily's daughters and ten. We're not sure who their father is, Aunt Lily never said.," He added, for the benefit of the others.

"I am never going to remember all this," Neville moaned.

"You will, just takes time." Phyrrus shrugged. "I've had a lifetime to learn. Now, I want to take you by Uncle Kelsey's. Percy will probably like his son, Anders. Anders just finished his first year at the university. He's a pain in the ass, but we love him anyway."

"I am _not_ a pain in the ass," A cultured voice announced, making Phyrrus laugh heartily. "I'm a pain in your butt. The ass certainly doesn't care a thing about me. It's happily grazing in the back pasture."

Phyrrus and the newcomer both bit back laughter for several moments as the others finally processed their banter. Then the two cracked up, hanging on to each other as their English friends stared in shock. "Guys, this is Anders," Phyrrus laughed. "Damn, Anders, college sure has helped you sense of humor."

"It's helped my alcohol tolerance a bit as well," Anders grinned as Phyrrus continued to laugh. The arrogant, cultured lilt was gone from the other's voice, leaving him every bit the farmer. "Anders Lugovalos. Nice to meet you guys."

Introductions passed, and Percy blinked at Anders. Anders clearly took after Leon, with the same height, build and eye color, but Anders had bright golden blond hair, cut shaggily around his face. "He's studying magical history," Phyrrus made a face. "Like you could get any more boring."

"Hey! I resemble that, little cousin!" Anders cuffed Phyrrus, mocking offense. Phyrrus grinned.

"I figure you and Percy will get along for your love of rules and books. But he's not quite as family oriented." Phyrrus shrugged.

"Eh, we can fix that," Anders laughed and waved at Percy. "How about I finish your tour, and we can talk great literature. My cousin is a total boar--and I do mean the pig--about that. Can't tell great writing from his left toenail."

"Hey! I can too! It's my right toenail I'm having trouble with!" Phyrrus' indignation was clearly fake, and his comment made the others laugh. Anders offered a wave and led Percy away. Phyrrus held up a hand when the others made to move, gesturing for them to watch. They turned, confused, and did so.

Not ten feet from them, Anders wrapped an arm around Percy, leaning just a bit closer. Ron rolled his eyes. "Are all of you gay? How do you procreate?"

"Not all," Phyrrus snorted. "In fact, there's six out of all the kids and grandkids. Me, Anders, Leon, and two of my female cousins and Aunt Lily--but she's bi. We think."

"Oh."

Phyrrus shrugged. "But, judging from the way Percy's talking to Anders, I don't think he minds."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Hermione replied dryly. Ginny giggled and Cyrrus winked at her. The girl started to blush bright red, averting her eyes quickly. Cyrrus and Phyrrus exchanged grins and turned back to the group.

"So, dear Flame, who is our perfect match?" Fred and George chorus together.

"Couple of trouble maker cousins, Sally and Derik. Twins, like you. They belong to Uncle Kelsey and Aunt Felicia as well. They're a year younger than you are." Phyrrus led the way down the path and into a pleasantly sized house. "Uncle Kelsey has ten kids."

"Geeze. And people make fun of my family." Ron snorted.

"Well, we live longer, first of all. And aside from that, we're famers. More kids means more helping hands. And we tend to cycle. Uncle Kelsey's kids are mostly older than us. Sally and Derik are their youngest. So some of them are home while others aren't. Aunt Anya's and Uncle Clay's kids are all grown up already and some of them already have kids. A couple already have grandkids. That's just life."

"Wow. And Lily is only in her thirties?"

"Yeah. But that's normal for us here. Aunt Lily was a surprise, anyway." Phyrrus shrugged. "Come on. Sally and Derik really want to meet those two. And if any of you prank me or Harry, I'll beat you black and blue. Sally and Derik can testify."  
**oOooOo**

Anders smiled and pulled Percy a little closer to his side. The red head was about five feet eight inches, with an adorably freckled nose, big brown eyes, and very soft, curly hair. Anders couldn't help but appreciate the smaller's strong profile and delicate appearance. He obviously wasn't one for physical labor. His hands were even baby soft, though slightly stained with ink. Anders had managed to touch him, pretending he had just run into him while they were walking. Percy was still blushing lightly from the contact.

"You just graduated from Hogwarts, I take it?" Anders smiled at the red-head, who nodded, still slightly pink. "Phyrrus says it's nice there."

"Very," Percy replied curtly, and cursed his lack of social skills. He hadn't inherited that from his family, certainly. But Anders didn't seem to mind, just continued to talk about schooling and literature. Percy listened avidly, happy that he was able to break in and discuss some of his ideas and opinions about several of the books Anders mentioned. He thought Anders would have him on intellectual genius, and Anders might very well have, but none of what he was talking about went over Percy's head.

"What do you think of Phyrrus and Harry?" The abrupt topic change caught Percy off guard.

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "Flame doesn't really like me. I made his sisters stay in the girls dormitory at the beginning of the year. He was really upset and hasn't talked to me much."

"Phyrrus is a good one to hold a grudge," Anders admitted. "But he's still speaking to you somewhat, so he can't be that mad. He's probably just afraid you'll tease him for being stupid."

"What?" Percy blinked, trying to match up the two images.

"Okay, probably not. But if he's staying away from you, it's probably because you make him feel stupid." Anders laughed. "Don't worry about it. Phyrrus'll get over himself soon enough. What I want to know is do you turn the same way he and I both do?"

"Turn the same way?"

"Percy, lovely, I'm straight as a circle. Which way are you swinging?" Anders smirked. "Because I think you're cute."

Percy choked. "I've known you for two hours!"

"Yeah, so? I've been on dates with people I've known less than five minutes. Besides, you're interesting. At least we'd have something to talk about." Anders laughed at the poleaxe expression on Percy's face, leaning over to rub their noses together. Percy stiffened, but didn't step back as Anders leaned over further, their lips nearly touching. Percy could feel Anders lips brush his own as the elder smiled. "You needn't answer that now." And then Anders straightened back up.

Percy gulped and looked up at Anders with a wild-eyed expression. Anders didn't release his grip on Percy's arm, running off on the farm was a bad idea since Percy didn't know his way around. "You don't need to fear me, Percy. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to do anything you don't want."

Percy let out a thin whimper, and wrapped his arms around himself, shaking. Anders frowned. "Percy?"

"You don't want me," Percy's voice was trembling. "No one could. I've already been claimed."

"What?" Anders frowned, confusion evident on his face. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter," Percy snapped, turning away. "Like I don't."

"Did someone hurt you?" Anders was careful to keep his grip gentle. "While you were at Hogwarts?"

"I know I'm pretty, all right?" Percy snapped, and Anders felt his blood run cold. Of course, before Percy had filled out at all, he would have been far more feminine looking than he was now. His delicate features, ones that had to come from his mother, had turned more masculine, but Anders would bet it was only within the past couple of years. And Percy didn't really work out, he was physically weak. If someone managed to catch him by surprise and disarm him, it would hardly be difficult to restrain him.

"Someone raped you." Anders knew it. One of his female friends in high school had been raped. Anders had been one of the teens to catch the bastard. But she had acted like Percy. Mason, fortunately, had wonderful friends to help her through that time. Percy probably didn't.

"Yes." Percy's broken voice whispered. "Three years ago. One of the Slytherins caught me in the hall while I was patrolling for students out after curfew. He said I was pretty, and that I was his."

"How old was he?"

"Two years older than me." Percy couldn't face Anders, not with Anders knowing. Anders wrapped his arms around Percy in a gentle hug, feeling Percy stiffen, at first, then relax.

"And then you got more uptight about the rules, because you didn't want it to happen to anyone else, and you were too ashamed to tell the headmaster, and people began to hate you for being such a stiff." Anders filled in, even as Percy nodded. Anders could feel hot tears soaking into his shirt sleeve, but said nothing about them to Percy, just held the younger as he cried.

"I'm sure you hate me now," Percy murmured, and Anders shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Percy. That sick fuck that raped you, it was his fault. And you are not dirty, and you are not unlovable, and you are not easy. This isn't your fault, and you are not a whore."

Percy whirled to stare up at Anders, his tear-stained eyes looking at him with confusion and doubt. "You just want to fuck me too," Percy accused, and Anders sighed.

"I told you, Percy, I will take nothing more than you are willing to give me. Whether that is nothing, whether that is friendship, or whether that is something more. That is for you to choose, and I will not force you to do anything. I am not like that freak that raped you, do you understand that?" Anders hugged Percy, to offer comfort, and felt Percy hesitantly hug him in reply. Anders allowed Percy to release when he wanted to, and also let Percy choose the next direction.

"I don't want. . . I don't know. . ." Percy sighed. "I want to know you better, but I'd like to try. . . dating someone again. But I want a friend, too."

"That's what I'm supposed to be," Anders pointed out. "The person you're going to spend your life with should be your best friend and your lover. And if you want to take is slowly, that's fine. And if you just want to get to know me as a friend, that's also find. Just tell me."

Percy shrugged. "I'd like to try dating again, I suppose. If. . . you wouldn't mind taking it slowly."

Anders shook his head. "That's fine. Just set the pace."

Percy offered a shy smile and slipped his hand into Anders' twining their fingers together. Anders squeezed Percy's hand lightly and continued down the lane, to show the other the rest of the farm.  
**oOooOo**

"River! Rayne!" A girl with long orange hair caught up in pig-tails and big blue eyes waved to the little twins. A second girl that looked just alike, though she had her hair in one braid, waved as well, and the two little twins giggled and waved back.

"Hi, Lita! Hi, Mina!" River shouted. Lita, the girl with the pig tails, nodded and hurried towards the others, dragging her sister along.

"You missed seeing Phyrrus' boyfriend," Rayne accused.

"I know, but we found a new trail in the pasture," Mina shrugged. "And Uncle Robert had us out checking fences. We had three cows get out last night and we don't know how."

"That's not good." River frowned and chewed her lip. "Did you check the current?"

"The current?"

"Of the electricity," Rayne clarified. "Maybe someone turned it down. They could have broken the fence on their own. Or maybe they went under the fence."

"Where would they have done that?" Lita rolled her eyes.

"At the creek. That thing moves like a flag in the wind," River snorted. "Now, you need to meet Harry. We can tell Uncle Robert about the fence later. Just spell the place and he can fix it later."

"We can't do that yet," Lita snorted. Rayne sighed and waved her wand, muttering something under her breath, and then dragging them off towards where they had last seen Harry and Phyrrus. The two weren't there anymore, and the little twins groaned. They had so hoped to introduce Lita and Mina to their friends. But that would now come later, since the older ones had disappeared.

"Show us that new trail," River demanded, dragging them towards the pasture. "I want to see this place."

"Fine, but you'll get dirty," Lita warned.

Rayne offered her a Look. "We know that. That's why we have grubby clothes on. Now lets go."  
**oOooOo**

Harry sighed in relief as Phyrrus finally pawned off the last of their friends to his cousins. Some of them had started a game of Quid out in the back pasture, and Ron, Fred, and George were hooting happily as they flew with several of Phyrrus' cousins. Phyrrus grinned at Harry and nudged him to one side. "Come on," Phyrrus' breath was hot in Harry's ear as he led him towards the barn.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, following Phyrrus as softly as he could.

"The barn. Well, the hay loft, more exactly." Phyrrus had a wicked smirk on his face and Harry frowned.

"The hay loft?" Harry had the oddest look on his face.

"Certainly. Haven't you ever heard of a roll in the hay?" Phyrrus laughed at Harry's poleaxe expression. Harry smacked him, and Phyrrus gave a whine. "I was just kidding! But we are going to the hay loft."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't had you to myself in ages, and I can show you around tomorrow. Not that I haven't shown you around most of today anyway, getting rid of everyone." Phyrrus shrugged and pulled the barn door open. Both of them tip-toed inside, and Phyrrus shut the door, then made his way towards one wall, guided only by the light leaking in through the holes by the rafters. Scrambling up a combine tire they always left by the wall, he leaned down.

"Grab hold," Phyrrus whispered. Harry grabbed into Phyrrus, finding toeholds in the tire as Phyrrus pulled him up. The hay loft was warm and a little stuffy, smelling of cut hay and summer. He led Harry towards the back, by the large door, and shoved it partly open to let in some light. Phyrrus settled on one of the bales in the sun, allowing the warm rays to hit him, and tugged Harry onto his lap. Harry sighed and rested his head on Phyrrus' chest.

"I've missed this," Harry admitted, grinning slightly. "We really haven't had time to ourselves."

"I know." Phyrrus laughed. "So, what did you think about that new quidditch team? They're really on fire."

"Yeah, but the Minnesota Quid team is not doing well," Harry snorted. "They really suck."

"One reason I root for the team in Kentucky. They're really good."

"Yeah, professionally." Harry laughed. "But everyone knows you lot in the states are more into the stuff at the university. Which team is it again?"

"Illinois State," Phyrrus smirked. "They're still best in the league this year."

"Because none of you are fair weather fans," Harry chuckled, snuggling closer and ignoring the heat.

"Not about ISU," Phyrrus agreed, nuzzling Harry's soft, black hair. Harry tilted his head back and allowing Phyrrus to press a kiss to his lips.

Harry turned and straddled Phyrrus' hips, wrapping his arms around Phyrrus' neck. Phyrrus' large hands wrapped around Harry's slender waist, holding him close and deepened the kiss, lapping at Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry allowed him entrance, their tongues sparring for several long moments. Phyrrus pulled him closer, and Harry allowed it, leaning into him. Phyrrus allowed Harry to force him backwards. Harry followed him down, hands hesitantly running over Phyrrus' stomach. Phyrrus returned the favor, tickling Harry lightly and flipping them, nuzzling Harry's nose.

Phyrrus made sure not to loose himself in feeling, and when Harry moved his hands away, he quit and sat up, taking Harry with him. Harry buried his face in Phyrrus' neck, breathing heavily. Phyrrus pressed a kiss to Harry's head and smiled. "I missed that, too."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. Phyrrus squeezed Harry more tightly, running his hands over Harry's sides and tickling him with a grin on his face. Harry choked and started laughing again, squirming to get away. Phyrrus twisted, forcing Harry down with his weight so he couldn't squirm away and continued to tickle the wiggling Harry. Phyrrus was laughing by then, too, and stopped tickling Harry for a moment.

"Enjoying yourself yet, baby?" Phyrrus chuckled.

"Shut up, you," Harry snorted, grabbing Phyrrus' face to press a kiss to his lips. Phyrrus purred and leaned into the kiss, pressing against Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry allowed Phyrrus entrance, tilted his head back slightly to receive more of the kiss. Sliding his hands up Harry's sides, Phyrrus pressed the smaller teen closer, wrapping his arms around Harry's back and sliding one hand up to support his head. Harry twisted his fingers in Phyrrus' hair, content to enjoy the feelings that Phyrrus was sending though him.

They broke the kiss after several moments, both panting. Phyrrus leaned down to nuzzle the crook of Harry's neck, pressing soft kisses there. Harry moaned and threw his head back, baring his throat to Phyrrus' ministrations. Breathing heavily, Harry's green eyes fluttered open. "S-stop, Phyrrus," He moaned, pressing his hands against Phyrrus' chest. Phyrrus kissed Harry's neck a few more times before kissing him lightly on the lips and pulling back.

Both boys were flushed and panting, and Harry smiled up at his boyfriend. Phyrrus rolled off Harry easily and Harry leaned back against the other, smiling. "Missed it more than you let on, hm?" Harry grinned and red tinted Phyrrus' cheeks and ears.

The two turned back to talking, subjects ranging from quid to school to their professors, and they spent the rest of the afternoon until supper in the hay loft, alternating between light making out and talking. When it was finally time to go in for supper, they were feeling happier than they had in quite some time. They had needed to spend some quality time by themselves without others being around to break in.  
**oOooOo**


	3. Anders

Incandescence  
Part Three  
Anders

**Disclaimer:** If I didn't own it at part one, why would I own it at part three? Answer? I don't.

**Warnings: ** Um. . . still slash, duh. Um. . . absolute Percy-ness? He grabbed the focus of this chapter, but I had to do it. Also, there's a part that gets a little steamier than usual. I read it over, and didn't feel it affected the rating because everything's inferred. Also, Percy OOC-ness?

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's chapter three as an added bonus (yay for my beta!). Um, sorry about the long wait? When I'm at school, however, I won't be posting. I have class, and I have grades. And I have to keep my scholorship. So, sorry, but too bad. Real life calls and my future is more important. I have priorities. Heh.

Anyway, chapter three for everyone. It's more focued on Percy than any of the other chapters, and I'm not sure if I should apologize or not. It just sort of happened. Also, Percy almost seems OOC, but I re-read it (when I was editing myself) and I can see him doing this. I tried to explain why, but Percy just sort of. . . happened.

Enjoy the chapter, though! And remember to review! This is an OC laden story, after all, and if people are going to read it, it needs lots of reviews!  
**oOooOo**

Percy pulled anxiously at his shirt, looking in the mirror for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Cyrrus and Phyrrus were both chuckling lightly at Percy's anxious expression. Percy hadn't brought anything appropriate for a date and had been forced to ask Cyrrus and Phyrrus for help, but had begged them to keep it a secret from everyone else. Harry probably knew, since Phyrrus told him everything, but Harry hadn't said anything about it.

Phyrrus had found Percy clothing to wear for his date with Anders, and Percy now stood in front of a full length mirror dressed in indigo colored jeans, and a button down royal blue dress shirt. He was wearing his black school shoes, and had his red hair brushed until it shone in the dim light. "You'll knock Anders dead," Phyrrus told Percy confidently.

"How would you know?"

"Anders is practically our older brother," Cyrrus laughed. "We know. Don't worry so much."

Percy offered them both Looks, but didn't say anything more, just grabbed his wallet and headed towards the door. Phyrrus and Cyrrus bother waved at him as he headed out, grinning at each other. "It's about time he got a date," Percy heard Phyrrus mutter.

"I'm glad it's with Anders," Cyrrus agreed, watching Percy leave. Percy rubbed his hands together nervously as Anders appeared.

"Wow," Anders breathed, looking Percy over with a wide-eyed look. "You look amazing. You sure you're meeting up to go out with me and not some superstar?"

Percy could feel his ears burning, and smiled at Anders shyly. Anders held out an arm, which Percy took, and led him down the lane. "My truck is parked at Mom's," Anders explained. "We weren't too far, and I know you like walking, so I figured you wouldn't mind going to get it."

"Not at all," Percy could feel some of his nervousness fading and hoped he didn't have a panic attack when he was alone with Anders in the truck. They had been at the farm for three days, and Percy knew Anders would not hurt him, but he was still frightened on several levels thanks to the Slytherin that raped him.

"Here." Anders helped Percy into the truck and hopped in the other side. "I figured we'd go to dinner and then to a movie, and if you wanted to, after that, some of my friends are having a party. We're both invited. Do you want to go, or do you want to do something else? I didn't give them a definite, so its whatever we feel like."

Percy shrugged. "I'm not much of a party animal. . . and I hate it when they get rowdy."

"We aren't rowdy," Anders laughed. "But we don't have to go. If not, we could go to the far field and look at the stars. Fred and George said you like astronomy, and I have my telescope in the back of the truck, if you want to stop there. I just wasn't sure how comfortable you'd be with me, alone, in a remote place."

"I trust you," Percy admitted quietly. "Maybe we could drop into the party, just for a bit, and the go look at the stars?"

"If that's what you'd like to do," Anders agreed, turning towards town. "What kind of food do you like?"

Percy shrugged, and Anders cautiously put an arm around Percy. Percy leaned into the half-embrace, and smiled lightly. "I like just about anything. With all my brothers, its really hard to be picky."

Anders laughed and nodded in agreement. Anders stopped at a hamburger joint that the family liked and Percy went inside, blinking at the choices of food. Nowhere in the wizarding world had he ever seen a place that sold mostly hamburgers, and the place they were now in was clearly filled with muggles, to Percy's surprise.

"This isn't an all magical community," Anders' breath was hot in his ear, and Percy shivered, but nodded in understanding. Both men ordered and went to sit down with their food, Percy happily digging into the food. After supper Anders took him to a movie. Percy grinned and looked at Anders, smiling shyly. They got their popcorn and settled in.

"Romantic comedy," Percy wrinkled his nose. "I've never seen a movie before."

"Really?" Anders blinked.

"We studied them in muggle studies, but the magical community is much further removed than the ones in America." Percy shrugged. "So I've never seen a movie."

"Then I've a lot to educate you on," Anders grinned and waited for the movie to start before leaning close to Percy. No one could see them in the darkened theater, and Anders rubbed their noses together. "Most kids would rather make out than watch the movie."

Percy caught his breath, but Anders back away. "I told you, Percy, I won't do anything you don't want me too." Percy turned back to the movie, but curled up under Anders arm. Anders looked over, his eyes meeting Percy's. Percy smiled and pulled Anders closer, just barely brushing their lips together.

Anders grinned, taking the initive and pressing his mouth to Percy's. Percy melted into Anders' embrace, opening his mouth to Anders' ministrations. Their tongues warred, and Percy pressed closer. Anders shifted his hold, pulling Percy to him and tilting his head back to deepen their kiss even further.

_Whore_

Percy stiffened. Anders didn't notice immediately.

_Bitch_

Percy's hands pressed against Anders' chest, and the other immediately stopped their kiss, content on cuddling Percy.

_Slut_

"Percy?" Anders voice made him gasp and remember where he was. "Are you all right?"

Percy concentrated on his breathing and nodded. "I think so."

Anders smiled. "I'm sorry. I should have thought you'd have flashbacks."

"It's okay," Percy offered. "I didn't even think--"

"I know." Anders sighed. "Lets just enjoy the movie for now, hm?"

"Okay." Percy replied, and cuddled up to Anders, reminding himself that Anders was not that Slytherin that raped him, and that Anders wouldn't hurt him. They watched the movie, content to stay in each other's arms, and Anders led Percy out of the theater, smiling.

"Do you still want to go to the party?" Anders asked softly, and Percy shook his head wildly. Anders nodded, helping Percy into the truck and driving back towards the farm. Percy was slowly relaxing, constantly reminding himself that Anders was safe and wouldn't harm him. Stopping the truck in one of the back fields, Anders motioned for Percy to jump out and grabbed the telescope. It was more powerful that the ones Percy used, and the man stared in awe.

"I got it for my birthday," Anders explained, patting the telescope. "I love astronomy, too, and my parents felt I would put it to good use." He had been saving up to buy it himself, and was very surprised when his parents bought it for him.

Percy stepped up to it slowly, glancing nervously at Anders. Looking through it, he blinked in awe. "Everything is so clear and beautiful."

Anders grinned and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, nodding. "I know. I love my telescope."

"My family could never aff--" Percy cut himself off, blushing hotly, then continuing on with renewed determination. "We could never afford this. We're not very well off."

"We get by," Anders admitted. "But I wouldn't call us rich. A lot of what we have we have because we use it on the farm. Like my truck. Most kids get cars, but I got a truck because we needed it for hauling things, checking fences, and other stuff."

"Ah." Percy nodded. "We just. . . don't have much. Sometimes it's frustrating, especially when the older kids get something new and you don't, or when you manage to get something new and the others are all jealous. Mom got me a bunch of new stuff for being made a prefect and all my siblings were jealous. I wish she hadn't of bought it all."

"They'll get theirs eventually," Anders shrugged. "We had some of that, too. It was frustrating, but there's a lot of distractions on the farm. We've always shared a lot too."

"I don't get on well with my other siblings," Percy admitted. "I'm. . . well, a bit of a mother's boy, really, and I follow rules. They're more interested in mischief. I was a great target, even if I did tattle."

Anders nodded and rested his head on Percy's shoulder. "We had all our cousins, so we all had someone kind of like us. Similar interests or whatever, so none of us when to our parents for anything we could get our own revenge on."

"Oh." Percy sighed. Anders probably hated him for admitting that, but the warm arms around his waist didn't move.

"But I can see why you would. Sounds like your family didn't like you much."

"I was the different one. The odd man out. Too young to be one of the oldest, to old to be of the younger group. Just somewhere lost in the middle." Percy shrugged.

Anders spun him, kissing him soundly. "Well, you're not lost anymore."

Percy blinked up at him and nodded, allowing Anders to wrap his arms around Percy's waist and kiss him deeply. Percy was relived that there were no flashbacks, and allowed Anders to lift him and lay him gently in the truck bed. Anders was powerful from years of lifting haybales and doing other chores around the farm. It was a power that made Percy's breath catch in his throat when he saw the other young man showing it off.

Anders leaned down to kiss Percy, pressing them together. Percy felt himself moan and heard Anders make a similar noise, their breaths mingling together, holding onto each other as their tongues warred, the sensuous feelings over taking them both. Anders' hands drifted under Percy's shirt, ghosting up his back, and Percy arched into the touch, rubbing them together. Anders gasped and began to suckle Percy's throat as his hands drifted to the button's on the other's shirt.

Percy started to nibble on Anders' ear, whimpering as the other's hands traced designs on his now bare back, leaving fiery trails on his skin. sliding his hands under Anders' shirt, Percy lifted, peeling it from the other's body. Anders shifted to allow it, breaking away from their kiss only for the briefest of moments. Percy drank in the sight of the shirtless Anders and felt vaguely embarrassed of his own body. Anders assured him he was beautiful and continued with his ministrations.

"Do you want this?" Anders asked.

"Yes," Percy breathed. "More than anything."

Because it was true. Percy did.  
**oOooOo**

It was early, early morning when Percy woke, stiffening. Anders smiled, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "It's okay," Anders soothed. "My parents are well aware of where we are and they don't even expect me home tonight." Their bare legs were twisted together, and Percy felt himself blushing.

"Do they think I'm that much of a whore?" Percy's voice was heart broken.

"No. I told them we'd be looking through my telescope, and while they might wonder, and they might ask tomorrow, they knew we're out here and weren't sure when we'd be back." Anders sighed. "We're grown men, Percy. We can make our own decisions. My parents trust me to be careful. Don't worry. They said they'd tell Chara, and that your parents would know nothing you didn't tell them."

"What am I going to tell them?" Percy's voice was soft. "What am I, anyway? Your slut? Or your whore, perhaps? I'm too ugly to be anything more than that."

"Percy," Anders held the man close. "You are beautiful. Please don't ever think otherwise. You are the loveliest person I've ever met. Your body, your heart. Don't put yourself down so much."

Percy looked away from Anders, not wanted to believe it. "You've claimed me," Percy said softly, not looking up. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Claimed you?" Anders felt his blood run cold. "I didn't 'claim' you, Percy. You still belong to no one but yourself! I consider you my lover, but what do you consider me?"

"Me?" Percy blinked. "You are. . . everything."

Anders raised an eyebrow, and Percy hurried to explain. "I would never have. . . done this. . . usually," He admitted. "I don't sleep around. I. . . but I love you. And I wanted to be yours. I knew you'd probably let me go as soon as you could, so I wanted this one memory. But I love you."

"Percy," Anders stroked the smaller's cheek. "I don't ever want to let you go. I've known you four days, but that doesn't matter. We've been just exploring each other. This is, I think, the most physical we have been at all. Most of our kisses haven't even been long. And we could make this work. I want no one else."

"We're young. What if you change your mind?"

"I won't," Anders answered. "I know I won't. Because I don't want to change my mind."

"You won't leave me?"

"No." Anders murmured. "Hell, if it makes you feel better, we can be Joined tomorrow and then I will never be able to leave you."

"What if you want to?"

"I won't." Anders sounded so sure of himself. Percy clung to that, and to Anders. He needed this. Needed Anders.

"I'll settle for a ring." Percy smiled. "We can plan a joining later. Let's just have a little time."

"As long as you trust that I love you," Anders agreed. "Because I do. I do love you. I don't care that I have known you for so little a time, I believe in soul mates, and I believe you're mine. We temper each other."

Percy nodded. He didn't believe in soul mates, but he had gotten to know Anders to well after spending four days almost just with him. But it was still only four days. He had to be mad. But if Anders was up for it, why couldn't he be? And maybe, sometime later, they would change their minds. But for now, all Percy wanted was this.  
**oOooOo**

It was hard to return to the farm in the wee hours of the morning. Percy was afraid that everyone would see and accuse him of being a slut, no matter that Anders said he wasn't one. Percy didn't have high self esteem, and he wanted to belong so badly that it made his heart ache. That might have been part of the reason he let Anders take him. He wanted to belong so badly, that he was willing to give himself away for it. But he truly did love Anders, and that had been the final part of his decisions. And that, in the end, was all that mattered.

"No one will condemn you," Anders soothed, leading Percy up stairs to his room and passing him some sleeping clothes. "You can just sleep with me tonight. No one will care. Harry sleeps with Phyrrus all the time."

"Do you think they've--"

"No. Chara wouldn't let them. They aren't ready, or old enough, to deal with the consequences should something happen. But you and I are." Anders pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "Come on. I'm tired. Luckily one of my brothers offered to take my chores, so I don't have to worry over them and we can sleep in."

Anders held the covers up invitingly, and Percy climbed in bed, snuggling into Anders. They fit together perfectly, and Percy never wanted to move. Suddenly, he had a terrible thought. "Wouldn't River and Rayne felt that?"

"Hm? No, we were a bit far out. They can't feel everyone all over the world, just about half a mile. And we were definitely further than a half a mile away. Trust me." Anders laughed, rubbing their cold noses together, and snuggled closer to Percy. "Don't worry. I've been around those two since they were born, and we are all fully well aware of their range. I knew you'd hate them knowing, so I made sure we were out of range, just in case."

"You thought that would happen?" Percy wasn't sure if he was angry or upset when Anders laughed.

"I thought we'd make out. I didn't expect. . . that." Anders confessed. "But I'm glad it happened. Now, lover, go to sleep."

Lover. The words fell off Anders tongue so easily. Percy smiled. He liked being called that. Burrowing into Anders chest, Percy fell asleep, still smiling.  
**oOooOo**

Leon yawned and curled around Severus, resting his cheek against Severus' black curls. "What do you think of Anders and Percy?" Leon asked, half asleep.

"They're interesting," Severus admitted, curling closer to his lover. They were twisted together, but fully clothed, intent on cuddling rather than anything more. "But I think they're good for each other."

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Leon asked, and Severus offered him a Look. "Right, stupid question." Leon laughed. Severus did not believe in love at first sight like a lot of blathering idiots were led to believe existed, but Soul Mates were different than that. Soul Mates could, and often did, develop over time. The muggle definition of a Soul Mate, and the wizarding definition of one were very different.

Phyrrus and Harry were wizarding soul mates. They didn't start out that way, but they got along so well that their magic started to mingle. If Anders and Percy perused their relationship, it was likely the same thing would occur, as it would, and as it was, doing with he and Leon. The death of a soul mate was very difficult, as Chara could attest too, but possible to survive. The depletion in magic would work with depression to make many suicidal, and without support, they were easily lost.

Muggle soul mates were foolishness. There was no such thing as love at first sight, and the attraction many mistook it for was simply lust. Severus hardly believed in that type of soul mate, although he did, occasionally, wonder with him and Leon. But there were people that simply complimented each other like that. It did happen. That didn't make them soul mates. They still had to compromise sometimes, and work together, and live together. It made them compatible, but not soul mates.

"Don't ask me stupid questions, Leon," Severus snorted, and Leon shrugged.

"I had to ask. Because Anders does."

"Which type?"

"Both," Leon frowned. "He might have been acting on that when it came to Percy."

"But Percy would not be so foolish," Severus pointed out. "The two compliment, I will offer that, but they are not muggle soul mates, Leon. Surely you recognize that."

Leon shrugged to Severus' reply, and settled back, thinking about the two boys that had gone off for the night. He had a feeling that if they did actually make it home, it would be a lot differently than when they left. Anders was rational with everything but his love. If he thought he loved Percy, they might do something regrettably. But Anders was also responsible, and recognized people for who they were. He was almost as good as Leon about reading people, and sometime Leon wondered if Anders had empathy, like the little twins. Sighing, Leon turned to Severus snuggling closer to him and putting the matter from his mind. There would be time enough later to deal with it.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus glanced at Harry, sleeping peacefully next to him, head pillowed on Phyrrus' chest. Smiling at the smaller, he turned his head to where Cyrrus was sleeping. Indigo eyes glinted in the blackness, letting Phyrrus know his cousin was still awake. "Do you think they'll make it home tonight, Phy?" Cyrrus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tonight? I don't know." Phyrrus frowned. "Percy isn't likely to allow Anders to go too far, he's not like that, I think."

"I think he is." Cyrrus murmured softly, a frown marring his features. Phyrrus could barely make it out in the dark.

"How do you suppose?" Phyrrus raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it for a moment, Phy. What does Percy want more than anything?"

"Recognition. But what does that have to do with him and Anders, Cye?"

Cyrrus rolled his eyes. "Anders is looking at Percy because he loves Percy. He paretically worships Percy. Percy has gained recognition in someone, something he desperately desires. And Anders wants Percy. He thinks Percy's the greatest thing since sliced bread, Phy. Why would Percy stop Anders from taking him, if he wants the recognition as a man that Anders would offer?"

Phyrrus tilted his head, considering. "But he's such a prude."

"So you think," Cyrrus pointed out. "But he's only ever had girlfriends before, and maybe wasn't all that attracted to them? They were there to make him look good, yeah?"

"Maybe. But he's still a prude."

"Anders gets past that. I don't understand those two, but Anders and Percy manage to get under each others skin like nothing else. They're already telling each other things they don't tell other people. I can see it in their eyes, with their inside jokes."

"Cye, it's been four days since they met."

"So? Other people don't wait that long, and they are grown men. No one here would stop them."

Cyrrus had a point. Phyrrus sighed and shook his head, re-considering his assessment of Percy. Maybe there was something more to it.  
**oOooOo**

Percy whimpered as he woke, eyes fluttering open as he remember the might before, and how gentle Anders had been with him. Nothing like the Slytherin. Not at all. Anders was there when his eyes opened, and Percy smiled. "How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know," Anders murmured. "I've been watching you. You're so peaceful when you sleep."

"How will you claim me, today?" Percy asked softly, not wanting to get up just yet. "How do you want me known?"

"Well, I would assume you're at least my boyfriend," Anders smiled, his eyes crinkling happily. "Though I will happily claim you as my lover, if you have no objections. No one will think twice of it here. Like I said last night, we're both grown men and can make our own decisions. But I will only do that if you want me too, since you do have family here."

Percy nodded, biting his lip and considering the offer. "I'd like to be called your lover," Percy admitted. "If I may call you mine."

"That's what I am, Percy. We're equals, neither over the other." Anders pressed a kiss to his forehead. "If that is what you want."

"Very much," Percy agreed. Anders grinned and rolled over on top of the other.

"Well," Anders raised an eyebrow. "We don't have to be up, yet, and I can think of ways to put this morning to good use. Lover."

Percy shivered in pleasure. "Well, let's see it, then." He murmured huskily, and Anders gladly obeyed.  
**oOooOo**

Anders did have to work, but they'd manage to sleep for at least a little bit before Anders had to get up. They showered--separately for the sake of time--and Anders dashed out of the house, blowing a kiss at Percy as he left. Percy smiled, a lopsided grin that lit up his entire face, and Sirius raised an eyebrow as he and Remus wandered by.

"Someone got laid," He commented, and Percy could feel his ears burning. The ex-convict laughed and waved a hand. "Come on, Percy. Walk with us."

Left with little choice, Percy fell into step with Sirius and Remus. "There's nothing to be ashamed of," Remus added, smiling lightly. "You're both grown men."

"That's what Anders said," Percy laughed outright, and Sirius knuckled his head. "I'm just scared what Mum will think."

"You mother might be an issue," Remus admitted, wrinkling his nose. "She is a bit protective of you."

"A bit." Percy muttered, clearly thinking that was an understatement. "But what do you think of it?"

"Do our opinions matter?" Sirius grinned. "You and he are the ones in the relationship."

"I just. . . wondered." Percy wrung his hands. "People were always making fun of me before. I'm afraid that it will happen again."

"Percy," Remus reached up to place a gentle hand on Percy's shoulder. "You are your own person. You should be making your own decisions about life. Truthfully, I think you two are a good match. Grandma Lugovalos agreed."

"Does everyone know about this?" Percy cried, his ears even brighter.

"I think the Lugovaloses have a sixth sense, truthfully." Sirius laughed. "Remus and I--"

"Don't scar him like that, Sirius!" Remus scolded. "Honestly. But a lot of the Lugovaloses do. River and Rayne were clueless, until Chara--she was on firecall--Phyrrus, and Cyrrus opened their mouths. But they haven't told any of your siblings or Hermione. Harry knows because Phyrrus told him, but it's Harry and he couldn't care less. He likes Anders and said something about getting the stick out of your arse?"

Percy laughed and Sirius grinned mischievously. "Personally, I think it's shoved up there further to give you pleasure every time you--"

"Sirius!" Remus slapped his mate as hard as he dared, werewolf strength made him considerably stronger than most wizards so he didn't dare use his full strength, but Sirius moaned in pain.

"Damn, Remmy, warn a guy," Sirius moaned, and Percy laughed harder. "He's so mean."

"Yet you mated me anyway," Remus' wolf-gold eyes were glittering in amusement, and Sirius muttered something Percy didn't catch, but it made Remus slap him again, so Percy was sure he didn't want to know.

"Anyway," Remus glared at Sirius. "What do you think of Anders?"

"I love him." Percy murmured, ears pinked. "Really. I'm glad everything happened. I just. . . I don't know. I haven't known him very long, and it feels like I'm jumping into this."

"That would be because you are." Remus laughed. "You're so used to following rules and taking a long time to decide things that when you suddenly decide to jump in feet first, you get scared afterwards. But Anders is good for you. Don't think about it that way. Think about how well you already know him. He loves your company, I know that for sure, and I'm fairly sure he loves you. He gives you these. . . looks. Like he's wishing it was just the two of you."

"Well, when that happens I can think of what he'd like to do," Percy replied, then slapped his hands over his mouth. "I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"We might not be as young as you," Remus pointed out, grinning, "but we aren't exactly old either. Don't worry. Sirius is even lewder three quarters of the time."

Sirius pouted, but nodded in agreement. Percy grinned at them both. "I'm really glad you don't think I'm stupid for doing this."

"Percy, there are many things you are not, and stupid is one of those things." Sirius paused, double checking that everything sounded all right, then nodded resolutely. "Stop worrying so much. If your so scared about what your mother will think, then tell her and run away. It worked for me."

"Because you ran to James'," Remus pointed out. "If you had stayed home it wouldn't have worked so well."

"Yeah, but Percy is in America. I do recommend that Anders be with you when you tell her, though," Sirius nodded. "It's nice to have a support system. I didn't take Remus because. . . my mother was a bitch and I didn't want to put him through that. Your mum is a good woman. It'll just take her time to get used to it."

"Get used to it," Percy muttered, shaking his head. "I'll remember that."

"Good boy," Sirius grinned. "She's calling tonight, Chara said."

"Then I'll tell her then." Percy murmured, waving at them as he walked off on his own. He just hoped it went all right.  
**oOooOo**


	4. Everything

Incandescence

Part Four

Everything

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Harry Potter in the prequal, so it stands to reason I still lack ownership. Pity, the money I'd make would pay my tuition. sigh

**Warnings:** Contains SLASH! You have been warned. . . yet again.

**Author's Notes:** All beta'd now! Please enjoy the corrected version! I love my beta, PrincessXXMoonXX!

Dana: I just thought I'd let you know, there are only three sets of twins. . . and Phy and Cye, but they don't count. With a family that large, it makes sense, and since twins are genetic, you can guess it came from th eLugovalos side! Lol.

Yana5: I don't know all the pairings yet, though this one took even my by surprise. I didn't have it planned, but. . .well, there it is. I know it seems like I'm in a mad scramble to match everyone up, but I'm really not. It just sort of happens. Oops. Don't worry, though. Most of the other characters have their moment to shine and fade back in the woodwork. I am working on some drabbles about the others, though, that I might post, eventually.

To the Anders Lovers: I'm glad you like him. I wasn't prepared for the guy (poor Anders) but he just. . . worked, somehow. I'm glad you all liked him so much! It makes me very happy!

To Everyone: I'm going to remind you, again (though I could probably stop by now) that this story is laden with OC's. I love your comments, and the more reviews this has, the more readers it draws. Constructive critcism is most welcome, I take it all in mind. In fact, someone mentioned something about Pyrotechnics that I'm currently trying to figure out how to revise. So please, review with your criticism. It really helps.

Now, I've rattled long enough. Enjoy part four!

**oOooOo**

Anders strolled in after a full day and, fortunately for Percy, a shower, with Phyrrus in tow. Harry immediately ran for his boyfriend, kissing him soundly. Percy looked at Anders uncertainly for a moment, and Anders shifted ever-so-slightly, holding out his arms. It wasn't enough anyone would see, so if Percy didn't want to greet him as Harry did Phyrrus, no one would every be any wiser. Percy smiled, then flung himself at Anders, kissing him soundly. "Hey, lover." Anders' deep voice purred, making the rest of the Weaselys and Hermione gasp.

"Oh come on," Cyrrus, who had followed them in, rolled their eyes. "Like no one saw that coming."

"With Percy?" Ron snorted.

"He's such a prude!" Ginny agreed as the twins looked at their older brother in awe.

"Never thought you'd finally do it, brother!' George crowed.

"Yeah. George, you owe me ten knuts!" Fred waved. "I told you he'd find someone."

"You took bets?" Percy's face went white, and Fred rolled his eyes.

"George was insistent that you would never greet anyone like that in public. I just had to take it." Fred grinned. "And you won me ten knuts. Thanks, bro."

Percy groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Chin up," Anders whispered. "They're always like this, right? You should feel good you showed one of them up for their stupid misconceptions."

"Thanks, Anders." Percy nodded, tucking himself into Anders' side and smiling up at the taller man. Anders grinned in reply and dropped a kiss on Percy's hair.

"You weren't kidding when you called him lover, where you." Ginny croaked.

Anders gave her a strange look. "It's not a word to throw around." He admitted, quietly. "Is that an issue?"

"No, but he's known you four days! Four!" Ginny shouted.

Percy's eyes narrowed, but it was Grandma Lugovalos who broke in. "Percy is a grown man," She told them, raising an eyebrow. "He can take care of himself. What he chooses to do with his love life is not your concern. Now, none of you will tell Molly until Percy has a chance. Until he misses his chance, it is _not_ fair game. And if you disobey me, I can assure you that you will wish you _had never been born_. Am I understood?" Grandma Lugovalos smiled sweetly.

Everyone nodded, shivering, excluding the Lugovalos. "She's creepy," Hermione muttered to Ron and Harry, who laughed and nodded in agreement. Percy moved closer to Anders and Anders smiled.

"She's a hellcat," He agreed. "Grandma, if you're done threatening them? I'm really hungry."

"Yeah, Grandma," Phyrrus and Cyrrus both nodded.

"All right, spoil my fun," Grandma Lugovalos laughed, then tense atmosphere disappearing readily as Leon called them to the table. Dishes clinked and chatter abounded as they talked of lighter things, occasionally questioning Percy and Anders about their relationship, but the Lugovaloses treated it the same way they treated Leon and Severus–nosy, but knowing better than to be overly so--and left it at that.

When it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Weasely to finally call, they shoved Percy to the head of the line. "You're oldest," George explained. Percy grumbled, but moved to the fireplace. Anders gripped his hands, and the twins easily saw how nervous Percy was.

"If you don't want to start, you don't have too," Fred offered, and Ron stared, gaping.

"But he has to go first!"

"He does not have to," George broke in. "He's your brother, Ron! You should be a little more concerned about his feelings!"

Everyone stared at the twins. That was the most mature thing anyone had ever heard them say. Fred crossed his arms, and Grandma Lugovalos hid a smile. The twins, it seemed, were growing up. Grandma Lugovalos was proud of them. There was nothing wrong with mischief making, as long as they knew when to draw the line. And the twins, it seemed, understood the line. At least, they did now.

The fire began to glow green, and Molly Weasely's face soon appeared. Percy waved sickly, and Anders gave his hand a squeeze. "Percy, who is that?" Molly screeched. Arthur, who had managed to squeeze in, patted his wife's shoulder.

Percy took a deep breath. "This is Anders Lugovalos. My lover."

The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop. "Excuse me?" Molly's voice was frigid.

"I told you." Percy answered, gaining confidence. "This is Anders Lugovalos. My lover."

"You're too young to have a lover, Percy," Molly admonished. "You're only eighteen. And you've only known him four days."

"I'm an adult, Mother. I made the decision of my own free will. And I know I've only known him four days. But we're both willing to work this out. We went over that before anything ever happened. He loves me." Percy chewed his lip as Molly began to stew. They all knew it, could see how red her face was getting, and Anders wrapped an arm about Percy for support.

"You!" Molly shouted at Anders, who stood there stolidly and took the brunt of the woman's anger without flinching. "You turned him into some kind of whore! Oh my poor, poor boy! I bet you messed with his head! Raped him even!"

At the last accusation, Anders set his jaw. "I would never," He growled, stepping protectively in front of Percy, "rape anyone, never mind my lover. Do not accuse me of such a heinous act ever again."

"Did he pay you?" Molly demanded of Percy. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Everyone turned to see Ron standing in front of his elder brother, arms crossed. "Don't you dare say that about Percy! He would never do something like that for money and you know it! Just because you're upset doesn't mean you can make him cry!"

Their focus turned to Percy, who was silently sobbing into Anders' chest. Anders left his arms wrapped around Percy, glaring at Mrs. Weasely, as her son's shoulders shook with silent sobs. "I love your son, Molly Weasely," Anders voice was sharp and cold. "No matter what you may think."

"What do you know of love?" Molly demanded. "You're what, eighteen? Nineteen? You don't know anything about love!" Anders held Percy closer as Molly continued. "Percy, you stay away from him, do you hear me? He's messing with you! He doesn't love you. Come home, Percy, and we'll get this all fixed. You know it's true. He doesn't love you, he can't. He's too young to understand love. You're both too young to understand love."

Grandma Lugovalos stormed in when Molly was done, her blue eyes blazing with anger. "How dare you?" Grandma Lugovalos thundered, making Molly cringe. "How dare you accuse my grandson of rape and how dare you belittle their feelings for one another! You are a grown woman and you must recognize that your son is a grown man, able to make his own decisions!"

"What would you do?" Molly demanded. "Four days is not long enough to find love!"

"Perhaps not in your mind," Grandma Lugovalos agreed. "But that means nothing to them." Her voice was cold and Percy clung more tightly to Anders, wondering why Grandma Lugovalos was defending him. He wasn't part of their family, he was nothing to her.

"And you would be all right if one of your children did the same?"

"What do you think Leon did?" Grandma Lugovalos asked. "And not just Leon, but also my son, Varius, and my daughter, Maia, did? And I accepted that. Because they are adults and able to make their own decisions. Now, Molly, is this worth losing your son over?"

"Losing him?" Molly demanded. "He would come home--"

"Don't make him choose, Molly." Grandma Lugovalos sounded so weary. "You will not like the outcome, no matter his choice. I tried, once, to make Varius choose. He didn't want to. In the end, I couldn't make him. Do you love Percy enough not to make him choose, Molly?"

The woman sat there, staring at Grandma Lugovalos, then looked at Percy, who was staring at her with tear-stained eyes and wet cheeks. Anders was holding him, soothing him, and wiping away the tears that escaped every now and then. All her other children were staring too. Fred and Geroge each gripped a shoulder, Ron had a hand at Percy's waist, and Ginny was rubbing his back gently. They had never banded together for Percy before, partly because Percy had always run to her. But Molly knew she'd be in for a fight if she made Percy miserable, and if she lost Percy, she likely lost the rest of her children too.

"I--" Molly began, but Grandma Lugovalos held up a hand, cutting her off.

"I am not the one to tell." Grandma Lugovalos told her, her voice sharp as steel. "And if you ever accuse one of my grandbabies of rape or mind games again, you will regret it." And then the old woman was gone from the room, the air crackling with her passage. Percy leaned into Anders, staring at his mother, trepidation in his eyes.

"M-mum?" Percy asked, and Molly stared. For the first time in her memory, Percy was terrified of her. Terrified of what she would tell him. She nearly sneered at him, for doing such a thing to her, but Grandma Lugovalos' words rang in her head. _Do you love Percy enough not to make him choose, Molly?_ She shook her head and backed away from the fire, letting Arthur take over. Percy buried his head in Anders' chest, and Arthur sighed.

"Percy, come here," Arthur's voice was firm but gentle. The voice he used to command his children. Blindly, as he had as a child, Percy obeyed.

"No matter what, I accept you." Arthur told him gently. "I'll talk to your mother, I think she's just in shock, but that's no excuse for what she said. Anders, you hurt my boy, and I'll castrate you so you can't hurt anyone else, understand?"

"Sir." Anders nodded, still holding Percy. Percy offered his father a watery smile and Arthur blew him a kiss.

"I love you, Percy. Now, let me have a chat with the others, all right?" Arthur smiled. "I promise I'll talk to your mother. And Anders, you will visit as soon as you can. I want to meet the man that stole Percy's heart."

"Not the only thing he stole," Fred muttered, and Percy managed to laugh with everyone else. The mood considerably lightened, Arthur sat down to listen to their days.

**oOooOo**

Molly refused to speak to Percy for the rest of the time they were at the farm. Percy refused to stay away from Anders, with encouragement from all his siblings. Even Charlie and Bill, who called after hearing everything from their mother, encouraged him to stick with Anders. The Lugovaloses were wonderful, and everyone had a great time.

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, the visitors learned to drive four-wheelers, trucks, tractors, and various other farm equipment. Cyrrus and Phyrrus taught them how to milk the cows, and various other members of the family took them around both the farm and the continent, showing off America. Rosella Gaston, one of the sisters, took Hermione and Ginny to New York and Chicago for shopping. Several of the Uncles took the boys to car and gun shows (or any other show that involved fast vehicles and dangerous objects) around the country.

"America is amazing," Fred shouted, throwing up his arms when they went to a concert. The band was good, but the fireworks afterwards were amazing.

The last night on the farm found everyone up late, playing with sparklers and making home-made ice cream, which was, of course, the best kind. Someone brought out a stereo, and soon their late night turned into a party, complete with dancing. Sirius and Remus finally faced off against Leon and Severus in their impromptu contest, which surprised everyone. Severus didn't seem like the type to know how to dance, and everyone had been convinced Leon would have two left feet.

In the end it was declared a tie and the winners all got to launch the last four bottle rockets, to Sirius' delight. Remus only rolled his eyes, but launched his soon after, grinning at Sirius' childish antics. Anders smiled at Percy, kissing him softly. "I don't want to say good-bye," Percy admitted, hiding his face in Anders' shoulder.

"Then I guess I have good news," Anders grinned. "River and Rayne don't want to go back yet. They'd rather stay here longer. Aunt Chara offered me their place on the port-key. Leon will bring them back later. And we can all go to the quidditch world cup together."

Percy grinned. His secret weakness was quidditch. "Really?"

"Yup." Anders waggled his eyebrows. "There's something else, too." He chewed his lip nervously.

"What?" Percy wrung his hands, sure it was going to be Anders telling him he was worthless and not worth going out with.

"My university has a program with one of the English universities," Anders explained. "The major I want, it's better to get into the university in London. I applied over the spring, before I even met you, but I got my paperwork today. I'll be in London next year for school."

Percy mouthed wordlessly, finally managing to squeak out, "What?"

"Part of the reason I'm going," Anders admitted. "I need to find a flat. I was thinking we could rent it. I know you work in London, at the ministry, and with me going to school there. . . it would be convenient, and having someone to help pay rent never goes amiss."

Percy kissed Anders soundly, grinning all the while. Anders grinned in reply. "I knew you'd be happy."

"I love you so much," Percy admitted, and Anders smiled.

"Hopefully as much as I love you," the other agreed, and Percy smiled, kissing him again. How much happier could he be?

**oOooOo**

"Home sweet home!" Sirius announced as the threw down his bags. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sirius. We were gone for three weeks. Honestly."

Harry chuckled. "You sounded like Hermione when you said that."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I hope not. That would be strange."

"I know." Harry shrugged. "Are you really that glad to be away from the farm?"

"Transforming there was nice," Remus admitted. They had let him into one of the empty pastures, given him wolfsbane, sent in Sirius, and let them enjoy themselves. The pasture was big enough to run in, but small enough to keep them both out of trouble. Harry could hardly blame him for enjoying himself. And Remus and Sirius had absolutely thrived around the Lugovalos family. Then again, so did Harry.

Now they were home for awhile, and then it was off to the world cup, and then to school. "I think this has been my favorite summer," Harry admitted, dragging his things upstairs. "No irritating family, vacation after vacation, life is pretty great."

"You forgot the boyfriend," Sirius called.

"No I didn't," Harry called back. "He's just around for more than the summer."

Remus and Sirius traded looks and rolled their eyes. That was not the point. Of course, now Cyrrus had moved in with Chara and her family, taking up the final room in the house, and Anders had come back with them. Sirius offered to let him stay with them, but Anders had declined. He was headed to London for a few days with Percy to find a flat, and then it wouldn't matter. He'd have a place to sleep. Fortunately he had enough for a down payment, saving his money at his job through the school year, and was going job hunting after the world cup.

Harry slid down the rail and looked from Sirius, to Remus, and then to their luggage before dragging that up the stairs as well and sliding down a second time. "I'm hungry."

"We're going out tonight." Remus informed, not allowing argument. "There is no food here."

"We should call Chara, then. Our treat," Sirius turned to the telephone Harry and Chara had taught him and Remus to use. Much more convenient than sticking one's head in the fireplace. At least, Sirius and Remus both thought so.

"_What?_" Chara's voice sounded oddly tinny though the receiver, and Sirius felt his eyebrows raise.

"Hello, Chara. Is everything all right?"

"_When isn't it?_" Chara grumbled, rolling her eyes. "_I'm fine. Cyrrus and Phyrrus were just being stupid. What do you need, Sirius?_"

"Well, we have no edible food here. You want to go out with us to find something to eat?"

"_That sounds lovely,_" He could practically hear Chara's nod. "_We'll be over in ten, that good?_"

"Fine, fine. See you then."

"_Right. Bye._"

"Bye." Sirius hung up the phone, glancing at Remus. "Ten minutes."

"Good." Remus yawned and made his way upstairs, changing into black trousers and a green polo shirt. "I was tired of smelling like cow," Remus muttered as Harry laughed. No one had any doubt that Phyrrus and Cyrrus would smell of farm for quite some time, not that Harry minded. He had grown to like the smell.

When the Lugovaloses showed up, Chara had Phyrrus and Cyrrus by the ears. "Here." She passed Phyrrus off to Harry, who blinked in confusion. "Just don't let go." She told him, shaking Phyrrus' ear firmly. The boy grunted.

"What did he do?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "We haven't been home that long."

Chara offered him a Look. "Do. Not. Ask." She commanded, growling, and marched out the door.

Remus raised his hands in surrender. "Was it something I said?"

Phyrrus shook his head as best he was able and followed Harry, who was dragging him along as Chara had ordered. Remus and Sirius followed behind, eyebrows raised, but guessing it didn't matter. They would find out. Someday. And if they didn't, they probably really didn't want to know.

**oOooOo**

Sirius yawned and snuggled into Remus, his eyes half closed as he drank in the sight of his mate. "That was an interesting trip," Sirius admitted, glad he had the chance to get to know some of the strange Lugovalos family. And learn that inanity was a family trait, not an odd habit Chara and her brood had picked up.

"They're strange," Remus agreed aloud with Sirius' inner musings, and Sirius rolled his eyes. Pressing a kiss to his mate's lips, he nodded in agreement.

"But no stranger than us."

"Just different," Remus agreed, allowing Sirius to bear him backwards onto the bed, settling his weight on Remus' body and kissing and licking his way up his mate's neck. "And what did you think of Percy and Anders?"

"That was weird. Percy's such a prude." Remus gasped and arched as Sirius found a sensitive spot. Growling, Remus flipped them.

"I'm attempting to talk to you!" Remus growled, and Sirius sighed, not bothering to fight his mate.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was just more interested in you."

Remus offered Sirius a Look, and Sirius fell limp, letting Remus cuddle up to him and sigh softly. "I was just so surprised that Percy gave himself to an almost stranger."

"They did spend a lot of time together. And he is a grown man."

"True. Do you think Harry and Phyrrus did anything?"

"Nothing past making out, I bet. They're pretty well raised, Chara's kids, and really honorable. I wouldn't worry about Harry jumping over his head," Sirius shrugged.

"You sound like you've thought through this."

"I had to. Having them alone and together worried me. But Grandma and I talked it over." Sirius shrugged. "She's a good person to talk to. And spirited."

"Sure. Think about what she had to deal with." Remus laughed, and Sirius snorted, flipping them back. This time Remus didn't protest and Sirius' hands pinned him to the bed and he started to kiss and nip and the pale skin of Remus' throat. The werewolf moaned and allowed Sirius to have his way, drawing him up for a deep kiss and gasping when Sirius slid a leg between his own.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "We're still on vacation for three more days," Sirius murmured.

Remus arched against him. "Let's use it wisely." He breathed, and Sirius proceeded to do just that.

**oOooOo**

Harry yawned when he woke and turned in time to see Sirius headed into his room. "Time to get up!" Sirius sing-songed, pulling the covers from Harry. "It's your birthday!"

"What the hell?" Harry muttered, considering what Sirius just said. Green eyes shot open as he grabbed the calender. "It is my birthday!"

He had lost track of the dates when crossing the Atlantic, and spending time on the easy going farm didn't help his sense of time. They had arrived home two days ago, and it never even occurred to Harry that his fourteenth birthday was so close. Both were interrupted by an owl pecking at his window, and Harry offered it a sigh and took the Hogwarts letter in it's beak. Prying the seal open he glanced over what he'd need for the next school year and frowned.

"Dress robes?"

"Oh, yeah." Sirius nodded importantly. "There's a _huge_ to do at Hogwarts this year. You'll probably want to stay for Christmas."

"I'm coming home for Christmas." Harry frowned.

"No, we'll be there." Sirius grinned. "Severus invited us all to stay in the castle. Christmas will be great fun."

"Um. . . okay," Harry frowned and handed the letter to his Godfather. "When are we getting my school stuff?"

"Hm. . . good question. We have the world cup next week, so I guess we're going tomorrow." Sirius nodded to himself. "Did you get a hold of Ron?"

"Yeah, his dad and Draco's dad got us all seats in the top box. He said throwing your name around didn't hurt either. And Chara's. Because the Minister is still scared shitless about the Lugovaloses."

"Just goes to show that anything can be overpowered with sheer numbers. Even Fudge's immense ego." Sirius grinned and Harry nodded. "I was going to offer to take Cyrrus and Phyrrus with us to Diagon Alley. River and Rayne will need stuff, but Chara said Anders and Percy were going to take them tomorrow. Then we'll all head straight to the world cup--well, the twins'll go back to the farm, but we'll head straight to the world cup. How's that sound?"

"Beyond exciting." Harry clapped and Sirius drug him out of bed.

"Let's get breakfast." Sirius rubbed his hands together and Harry could almost see him drooling.

"Let me dress." Harry shoved his Godfather from the room, dressing hurriedly in shorts, a tee shirt, and sandles, and found Sirius pacing the hall, waiting for him. Sirius drug his godson down the stairs and into the back garden where everyone--and Harry did mean everyone--was waiting.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled, handing him presents and hugs and, occasionally, kisses.

"I owe you birthday kisses later," Phyrrus whispered huskily in his ear. Harry nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips as Molly rushed forward. Percy and Anders were there, but Molly was staying well away from them, though the rest of the Weasely family didn't seem to have a problem with Percy. Bill and Charlie were there too, congratulating Harry on surviving another year and grinning. They had come home for the world cup and were quite excited for it.

"Too bad England's out, though," Charlie moaned.

"But Ireland and Bulgaria are good teams. I like Ireland myself," Phyrrus admitted.

"You're an American nutcase with no pride in their quidditch team." Percy waved a hand as the Lugovaloses all laughed.

"Well, yeah, but Quid is the sport there. We follow the Ireland Quidditch team, my family," Phyrrus pointed out. "Ireland for pro quidditch and Illinois State University for college Quid. Our two teams."

"I still the think Chudley Cannons are the best." Ron grumbled.

"Oh please, Ron, they haven't won a game in ages," Hermione muttered, making the boys stare.

"When did you start following Quidditch?" Ron blinked.

"It's Flame's fault," Hermione grumbled. "He started stealing the sports sections of my paper, they run the American stats in it, and then he'd rattle them off to me. I can't help remembering. That doesn't mean I'm interested." She hurried to add, glaring at all the boys. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"This has to be the strangest conversation ever," Ginny admitted. "Hermione and Quidditch."

"No stranger than Flame and his Quid." Ron muttered.

"You liked that when we played it at the Farm," Phyrrus reminded him smugly. "Full contact, what could be better? That and since there's not really anyone around for miles we don't have to worry about flying to high."

"Seriously?"

"The only people for miles that fly are my uncles because they do crop dusting." Phyrrus shrugged. "So no, there's really no concern there. We're in the middle of the county, for crying out loud."

"He's got a point." Chara agreed. "Middle of nowhere."

"Middle of middle of nowhere," Rayne agreed and River nodded.

"Whatever. Point is, no one's around." Phyrrus agreed, and Harry laughed.

"Didn't see you complaining." Harry pointed out.

Phyrrus tackled him, kissing his face all over. "Of course not. You were there."

Harry shoved Phyrrus off him and laughed, running across the yard as Phyrrus followed. The rest of the group watched them race down the street and Sirius rolled his eyes. "So much for my hope they'd grow up."

"He gets it from James." Remus agreed, nodding.

"It could be Lily's," Sirius retorted.

"No." Remus rebuffed flatly.

Sirius spent the next several minutes pouting.

**oOooOo**

Phyrrus caught Harry at the end of the street, sweeping Harry into his arms and giving him a long, leisurely kiss. Harry melted into it, kissing back eagerly, and the two stood there, at the street corner, content to hold each other and kiss each other for several long moments.

It was, unfortunately, Dudley that interrupted them.

"Ugh, fags," Dudley sneered, and Phyrrus raised an eyebrow.

"I heard oinking," Phyrrus grumbled and Harry grinned.

"Arudo, the farm is on the _other_ side of the Atlantic," Harry scolded, eyes glittering.

"Yeah, but I swear I heard oinking." Phyrrus frowned as Dudley stared in annoyance. Phyrrus turned to face him. "Oh, that was _you_. Sorry, I thought it was a pig."

"But Arudo," Harry whined playfully. "He's too fat to be a pig."

"That's true," Phyrrus agreed, glancing Dudley over. "Oh well. We've got a party to get too. Ready for some cake?"

"It's ten in the morning!"

"Sure! Ready for some cake?"

"Hell yeah!" Harry grabbed Phyrrus' hand and drug him back towards the Lugovalos residence as Dudley glared at him.

"You better watch your back, Potter!" Dudley screamed. Harry turned and stuck out his tongue.

"That's what Phyrrus is for!"

"And I assure you, Dursley, it's a pretty one!" Phyrrus called as they turned into the garden, then collapsed with laughter.

**oOooOo**


	5. Shades and Wraiths

Incandescence  
Part Five  
Shades and Wraiths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making money off this. If you sue me, you'll get everything I own. Which amounts to. . . the lint in my pocket. I am also the acting medium for the Lugovalos Clan, so I suppose I own them, despite Phyrrus' protests. If you wish to correct him, please, by all means, try.

**Warnings**: If you haven't figured out this is slash by now, I really pity you. Yes, like the prequal, this is slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you flame me, I will use it to melt the snow still sitting around my house.

**Author's Note:** Well, last chapter was well received. I'm glad everyone liked it! I'm on break, so I'm hoping to post about three or four chapters before I head back for school. And my beta is great, so this is a beta'd chapter. Thank you PrincessXXMoonXX! Betas rock! Like always I'll ask for reviews since this is OC laden, but, as always, I'm not holding the story hostage. I appreaciate those of you that have reviewed, and I love the constructive critcism I have received. It's nice to have and helps me write. So, while I think flames are funny, I take all loving comments and constructive critcism seriously.

_To Lady Halalia:_ Pyrotechnics was my first story posted. I have been writing various things for years and years. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and the subsequent spawning of Pyrotechnics into all of this. (which it wasn't supposed to do, but I'll shut up now because Phyrrus is laughing at me. . .)

_To Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven:_ In this story, Bill and Charlie will probably be straight. I don't know if I'll have the Bill and Fleur paring as the books did, but I found it rather shallow in the books. But I'll let it spawn as it will and we'll see what happens.

_To TheSlytherinMuggle:_ I had Molly flip out so badly because Percy is her tattletale, somewhat prissy, type "A" sort of child. Percy plans everything to the minute detail. She never expected something like that to happen. For Percy to jump into something like that is like. . . Severus being warm and cuddly and cute to everyone he sees. It never happens. Molly was understandably angry, and it is actually addressed more in Year Five (which I am currectly writing). I felt that having her react so badly was somehow in character for her with her child randomly getting together with a stranger he's known for like, what, a week? Thus, the reaction.

_To Everyone:_ I'm glad you all liked this last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too! I'm sorry for the long notes, but I wanted to tell you all how much I appreciate your reviews! Please review again, because I love repeats too, and if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love to hear from everyone, no matter how stupid you think you might sound. After all, they all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside and I really like to get reviews! They're great! So, now that we all know how much I adore my fans. . .

ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**oOooOo**

The Quidditch world cup was incredibly crowded. Leon and Severus met them at their campsite, tents already erected, and Chara had a feeling they had been "broken in," so to speak, as well. But she hadn't asked so they hadn't told her and, in the end, everyone was happy that Leon kept his mouth closed.

"How are River and Rayne?" Chara had spoken to her daughters the night before, but wouldn't have a chance for the next few days since they would be away.

"They're fine." Leon waved a hand. "Pesky, but fine. Mom says they're going to be right heartbreakers, but Tiger Lily's been watching them most of the time."

"So he thinks," Severus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I see America agreed with you," Chara looked him over, smiling. Severus looked nice, with his black hair pulled back in a tail at the base of his neck and his manner far less sour that it had been at the beginning of the year. He had also managed to get a dark tan while on the farm helping with planting, plowing, and other needs they had. A farm always had work to be done, be it mid-summer or mid-winter. From the look of him, Severus had been helping for most of it, too.

"It was nice," Severus agreed, touching his arm. Chara nodded. At the beginning of the summer, Severus' dark mark had begun returning, a sharp contrast to his normally pale skin. While he had been able to wear short-sleeves at the farm where everyone either knew his past or didn't understand the mark, he couldn't show any part of it while he was in England, especially near the vicinity of magical people. Chara knew of the mark partly because of the time she'd spent at the farm, and partly because Severus had come to her first thing to have her check it.

"Sevvie!" Sirius crowed, catching him in a hug. Remus rolled his eyes at his mate's antics and sighed. "Hello, Leon, Severus."

"Remus." Leon nodded, watching to make sure that Sirius didn't drop his lover. "What is he doing?"

"I've been asking that question for years," Remus admitted with a sigh. "I'm still not sure."

"Remmy!" Sirius protested, and Remus offered a smug smirk, turning to the rest of the pack. "Harry, why don't you, Phyrrus, and Cyrrus go fetch us some water? We'll surely need it. We're going to wait for Arthur and the rest of his lot, all right?"

The three teens nodded and headed out, nearly running into Percy and Anders as they arrived. "Eh, sorry, Anders." Phyrrus dodged the man's playful swing and hid behind Percy. A considerable effort, since Phyrrus was five inches taller than the red head.

"Begone, you foul cretin," Percy waved his hand arrogantly, and Phyrrus pretended to be warded away, scurrying off in a half crouch. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You have to teach me to do that," Harry grinned.

"It's all in the wrist," Percy's voice was still arrogant, until their eyes met and both began to laugh wildly. Phyrrus pouted and turned to look at Cyrrus for support, but Cyrrus was practicing the movement Percy had used.

"It's not working," Cyrrus whined, making Phyrrus scowl. "He's not going away."

"You must be broken," Anders nodded authoritatively. "That's the only reason it wouldn't work."

"I'm not broken!" Cyrrus growled. "You're broken!" A playful wrestling match would have broken out, but Harry waved to Percy and snagged both Cyrrus and Phyrrus by the ears and dragged them away.

"That works too," Percy nodded, grinning, and turned to greet everyone else. Chara was too busy rolling on the ground to give a proper greeting.  
**oOooOo**

By the time the three teenagers returned, the rest of the Weasely's and Hermione had arrived and settled in. Chara showed off the tent for the girls, since there were only three of them sleeping in it, and let Leon deal with the boys. "I thought we could put the younger boys in one tent and the older ones in another, but that might not work so well," Leon frowned.

"Sure it would. Anders and I, my younger brothers, Torrent, Flame, and Harry will all fit in one tent, and the rest of you can share the other."

"That's fine," Leon shrugged. "The oldest person here besides Chara is Arthur, and I don't think we'll disturb him, do you? I mean. . . I'm only thirty four. I plan to party at least once. And I know Anders will."

"Damn straight."

"Are you dragging Percy with you?"

"Hell yeah." Anders smiled. "Percy agreed to go with me before any of the even came up. Someone's got to keep me in line, after all."

Bill blinked, obviously impressed. "Percy's actually going to a party?"

"I've been living with him all summer, and you're just now hearing about this?" Percy raised an eyebrow, and Bill stared in astonishment.

"You've been to more than one party?"

"Percy has quite the alcohol tolerance," Anders admitted quietly. "But don't tell Molly. She's already angry with me for stealing her son."

"Anders!" Percy snapped, slapping his arm. "You didn't steal me."

"Sorry, Perce." Anders murmured, pressing an apologetic kiss to his curly, red hair. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I know." Percy sighed and Arthur mentally scolded his wife. None of his children should ever be afraid to go home. Percy had called a couple of times, but only when he knew Molly would be out. Arthur's other children had called Percy regularly, and Arthur had called him from work, but Percy had yet to speak to his mother. It made Arthur's heart ache.

Cyrrus broke the awkward silence by giving a shout inside the tent, and Percy and Anders offered the others a wave and disappeared inside. Phyrrus and Harry were also fawning over things, and the girls gave them a brief tour of their own abode. Arthur smiled when he saw Percy's grinning face. Maybe everything would turn out all right after all.  
**oOooOo**

At dusk everyone filled the Quidditch stands with chatter and laughter, waiting for the game to start. Draco and Lucius saw them in the stands, and Harry got his first look at Narcissa. She was a sour looking woman, with a particularly nasty look on her face when she saw the group that Harry was with. The look darkened when she saw Harry himself. Draco and Lucius both smiled, and Draco hopped the barrier between rows.

"Hi!" Draco grinned. Cyrrus caught him and gave his a furious noogie, making him screech and shove at Cyrrus. Cyrrus smirked and released him. Lucius rolled his eyes, having gotten used to them while he spent three weeks at the Lugovalos family farm, but Narcissa sneered.

"Must you allow that, Lucius? It makes him look like a little hooligan," Narcissa complained and Chara rolled her eyes.

"You're _such_ a stiff," Chara laughed, holding out her hand. "Chara Lugovalos, nice to meet you."

"You're the bitch trying to steal my husband!" Narcissa exclaimed, ignoring Chara's hand, and making everyone that knew either Lucius or Chara offer her a very strange look.

"Your husband?" Chara blinked. "Uh. . . where did you get that stupid idea? I wouldn't marry him if he was the last man on earth! No offense, Lucius, but really."

"None taken."

"So now you think he's ugly!" Narcissa was practically simpering.

Chara gave the woman a very strange look and raised an eyebrow. "So first you accuse me of wanting to steal him from you, then you accuse me of calling him ugly? Um. . . have you ever heard of consistency? Or maybe getting your mental health evaluated?"

Narcissa's sneer grew. Then she caught sight of Phyrrus and Cyrrus. "Which one of you threatened him?" She demanded and both boys blinked.

"Phy?"

"Yeah, Cye?"

"That musta been you. I never did."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Cyrrus went back to talking to the others, leaving Phyrrus to deal with the insane Mrs. Malfoy. Mother and son both gave the woman a confused look.

"Did you need something?" Chara finally ventured.

Narcissa leaned in, catching Chara by the collar and dragging her close. Narcissa's lips were practically touching Chara's ear and her words burned across Chara's hearing. "When the Dark Lord returns, I'll make sure you're at the top of his list," She hissed, then released Chara. Chara growled. Before Narcissa could lean back, Chara's hand shot out, catching Narcissa's long, ice blonde hair.

Narcissa cried out, trying to pull back, but failing when the pain grew to great. Chara smirked. "Don't threaten me, bitch," Chara growled, her blue eyes snapping in anger. "You won't like what happens."

Chara let go, leaving Lucius to prevent his wife from falling, and trying to contain his laughter. "Come on, dear, let's sit down."

"That's a slight to the family honor! Are you going to allow that?"

"She doesn't exactly have a husband for me to challenge," Lucius pointed out.

"Then challenge her son!" Narcissa screamed. "She pulled my hair and completely embarrassed me!"

"And you grabbed her and attempted to embarrass her," Lucius pointed out. "Besides, I'm not dumb enough to challenge her son. He'll call for man to man combat, and I afraid he has the sheer power over me."

"He's a farm boy," Narcissa sneered. "How tough could he be?"

"Aside from spending years doing martial arts, my lovely wife, he has been throwing around fifty pound hay bales for at least five years. He could probably bench us both without trying too hard." Lucius shook his head. "Just let it go. And if you do anything like that again, then I will make sure you don't have a third chance, understand?"

Narcissa nodded and Lucius glanced to Draco, frowning. He didn't really want to call his son back. Chara saw his look and waved. "Don't worry. They'll spend more time at the railing than in their seats. I'll watch him. Charlie can sit back there, if that's okay."

Lucius agreed, and Draco gave a happy shout, waving at his father and grinning. The seven youngest of the group gathered at the railing, eagerly waiting for the games to begin. When the mascots appeared, the group cheered and waved. Draco, Cyrrus, and Ron were all drooling over the veela, but Harry and Phyrrus really didn't see their appeal. Percy and Anders were shrugging too, as the older four men laughed.

The Veela were pretty, Harry would admit. They had long, white-blond hair and blue eyes the color of the summer sky. Tossing their beautiful white manes around as they pranced and danced over the field caught a lot of attention from the men and a lot of anger from the women. Singing and dancing, the veela drifted into intricate shapes and designs all over the field.

"I'm not seeing it," Harry muttered to Phyrrus as he shook his head. The thump of Leon falling from his chair in laughter made them turn.

"Of course you don't like them," Remus was almost rolling on the ground with laughter.

"You're gay!" Leon was rolling on the ground with laughter. "Girls aren't going to affect you. But you might want to stop Draco from jumping off the balcony."

Phyrrus snagged the back of Draco's shirt, and then caught Cyrrus' too. "I wasn't jumping," Cyrrus complained, glaring at Phyrrus.

"Not yet," Phyrrus agreed. "But no one else is tall enough to catch you."

"Shut up," Cyrrus complained, and Phyrrus grinned, releasing his almost-twin's collar.

The leprechauns were a welcome distraction. They were bright and cheerful and made Harry forget about how uncomfortable he felt with the veela around. They reminded him, in yet another and not-so-annoying way, that he was different from most of the population. Catching the gold was great fun, and Phyrrus spent the next several minutes throwing it at people around the stadium. Harry finally put a stop to it, and Phyrrus spent the next five minutes after that pouting, but didn't throw the coins again. He and Harry did, however, drool over Vicktor Krum.

It wasn't that Krum was handsome (Phyrrus compared him to a duck, at one point) but the moves he had! Harry wanted to be able to do that! Longingly Harry watched his dives and acrobatics, making Phyrrus shake his head and picture Harry doing those moves. Then Phyrrus started to drool. He wanted Harry to be able to do that!

The quidditch match was fast paced and enjoyable, and when it finally ended they were left horse and wired. Making their way back to the camp, Chara offered to let Draco stay with them, and he immediately fetched his things and rushed towards the Lugovalos campsite. The party they were having there was in full swing, and Draco was quick to join in.

The group roasted marshmallows and made s'mores (Draco and the Weaselys were dreadfully confused at the concoction at first) and Chara told stories and fed them enough sugar to keep them wired for the next three months. Not that Arthur did anything to stop her. There was no harm in it, after all. The worst of the lot would be going home with Chara, after all.

Leon, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Anders, and Percy all went out to party for part of the night. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Sirius and Remus being in the middle of the party (weren't they supposed to be responsible adults?) but Chara made a good point when she reminded Harry they were still young and she was babysitting.  
**oOooOo**

"This is great!" Sirius cried, handing Remus a drink. The werewolf nodded happily, drinking deeply.

"We're going to have the hangover from hell in the morning, though!" Remus laughed, rubbing noses with his mate. Sirius drew Remus out of the chair and smirked.

"Dance with me," Sirius murmured huskily. Remus pressed himself against Sirius with a feral smile, grinding against his mate. Sirius groaned deep in his throat, and grabbed Remus, pulling him as close as he could. Anders and Percy were grinding as well, though Percy looked a little uncomfortable, but when Anders went to pull back, knowing Percy was uncomfortable, Percy refused to let him. Sirius raised an eyebrow, smirking at the two, and then found Severus and Leon in the crowd.

Leon and Severus were not grinding, but they were close enough that they might as well have been. The dance was extremely sensual, and Sirius pulled back from his mate, trying to do the same thing. Remus caught Leon and Severus, understood what Sirius was trying to do, and followed his lead. The two couples soon had a crowd around them, and were playfully challenging each other.

Their next drinks were on the house.

They stumbled back to the tents at around four, and Severus handed out hangover potions with an all-knowing smirk. The potions would sober them up and fix the pesky hangover problem they were bound to have in the morning, so Severus had every reason to smirk. Even drunk he was smug, and Leon found it extremely endearing--and hot. Sirius made a mental note to find his earplugs before he went to bed.

It was five o'clock when the screams started. Quickly downing the hangover potion Severus had given them, everyone dashed out, wands out. "Shit," Leon muttered, watching the slowly approaching Death Eaters. There was an entire mob of them, marching around in their black cloaks and white cowls. Misty, green light seemed to float around them, adding to the terror they were causing because of it's eerie allusion to the killing curse.

Fifty feet in the air a muggle family was slowly floating with the Death Eater crowd. A grown man and woman, and two children, a teenaged boy and a little girl that reminded Harry, however vaguely, of the little twins. The Death Eaters howled in laughter, flipping the woman over to reveal her voluminous drawers and start the little girl spinning like a top.

Phyrrus tensed in rage, and Harry growled. "That's sick."

"This is _not_ the place to catch Harry," Severus reminded them, breaking Phyrrus of his murderous look, and the Americans nodded. They had, once again, forgotten about Harry's fame.

"We need smaller targets," Chara muttered, looking at the groups. "All of you. Meet us ten feet into the woods and fifty feet to the west of the apparition point. Don't go there for five hours. Stay hidden until then. I can find you if I must. Cyrrus, take Draco and Ginny. Fred and George. Ron and Hermione. Phyrrus and Harry. I'd send you four together, but I want the groups as small as possible. Don't engage the Death Eaters. Don't get in the way. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Be careful." Phyrrus' eyes burned brightly and Chara kissed his cheek gently.

"I will. I promise. Go!"

Phyrrus grabbed Harry's hand, and everyone disappeared to the woods. They didn't turn back to see the adults rush towards the Death Eaters, and they didn't flinch when they heard screaming as the adults attacked head on. They didn't turn back to see Leon cutting down the Death Eaters. They didn't turn back to see the little girl began to fall. They didn't even turn back to see Chara leap into the group of Death Eaters to save her.  
**oOooOo**

Morning was long in coming, everyone creeping to the meeting place. They had seen Voldemort's symbol in the sky, the glittering green of the skull with the serpent coming from it's mouth. They had heard the screams. Lucius had caught up to them an hour after they had gotten into the woods and taken Draco, heading home to get to safety. Narcissa was waiting to leave, and Lucius couldn't stay and help, because he couldn't afford the appearance of being on one side or the other.

Phyrrus and Cyrrus looked frantically at the people that approached, then glanced at each other. "Where's Mom?" They demanded as one, and Leon stepped forward, grabbing them both.

"She's badly injured," Leon murmured, gripping their shoulders. "They're taking her to the hospital, but. . . they're not sure if she'll make it."

"Uncle Leon, what happened?" Phyrrus voice broke.

"She was helping those muggles. The little girl, they let her down hard when they released them. Chara saved her life, but she was in the way of the crowd. They trampled her. It's bad, Phyrrus. Cyrrus."

"No," Phyrrus shook his head. "She said she'd be careful."

"You know Chara," Leon murmured, drawing out a port-key. Everyone touched it, and were sent spinning away. Arthur took his children and Hermione back to his house, except Percy. He and Anders went home. Sirius led them all inside the Black-Lupin-Potter house, and Phyrrus collapsed into Harry, tears streaming down his face. Cyrrus was clinging to Leon, face buried in the man's shoulder. Leon held out his other arm, and Phyrrus turned from Harry to bury his face into Leon's other shoulder. Leon held them for several moments before the cousins threw themselves at each other and began to cry into each other's shoulders.

Their sobs made Harry want to cry. He clung to Sirius and Remus, trying to hold back his tears as he helplessly watched his boyfriend fall apart. Phyrrus and Cyrrus were clinging to each other, fists clenched in the other's shirt, tears soaking into the other's shoulder, collapsed on the floor as their legs grew to weak to hold them.

"She's not gone yet," Leon told them firmly, looking from one to the next. "And she's a fighter. She can pull through."

"She's not home yet," Phyrrus choked. "That means the odds aren't good. Mom. . . " He couldn't finish his thought, his tears choking him to badly. Harry approached both of them, and wrapped his arms around them both, offering them a pillar of strength they needed right then, that no one else could provide. The two boys both melted into Harry, clinging to him like drowning men to a life raft, their hot tears soaking into his shirt, long hair covering their faces so Harry couldn't see their eyes.

"Mum Chara's a fighter, arudo," Harry reminded him. "She'll do this."

Both nodded, and Harry felt them shudder, and knew that neither believed him. They knew that until Chara was awake and aware neither would. And they knew that if Chara died, both boys might follow quickly after. Leon looked from one to the other and sighed, going to call his mother so she could tell the little twins.  
**oOooOo**

Chara was pale and nearly lifeless, hooked to dozens of machines that monitored and controlled her vital signs. A far cry from her normal, lively bearing. It was almost as if she was already dead. Her face was even paler on the white bedding, and Phyrrus took her hand and pressed it to his cheek, tears dripping down his face. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pressing his cheek to the other's back, and just held on. Phyrrus seemed to be taking comfort in it, because he stopped Harry when the boy-who-lived moved to let go.

Cyrrus took Chara's other hand, clinging to it, holding it, and crying over her still form. Both boys were heart broken, and Harry had a feeling that it would kill them both if Chara died. He could feel his own tears dripping down his face, soaking into Phyrrus' back. "Don't let her die," He heard Phyrrus muttered. "Please." Harry wasn't sure who he was talking to, but he said nothing as Phyrrus bent over her hand again. Phyrrus kissed it, muffling his heart broken sobs. Harry hugged him tighter and rubbed his cheek against Phyrrus shaking back.

"Come on," Sirius murmured softly some time later. "Visiting hours are over."

"No," Phyrrus protested weakly, worn out from crying. "I have to stay with Mom!"

"We'll be back tomorrow, I promise," Sirius told him, helping both boys to their feet. "Come on."

Phyrrus and Cyrrus were shaking like leaves and it took everyone to get them out of there. "No!" Phyrrus cried, trying to break free and run back into the room. Sirius caught him, wrestling the sobbing teenager into his arms and carrying him from the hospital, trying to ignore the boy's broken sobs. Harry took Phyrrus' hand and just held on, offering the comfort his words couldn't provide.

Harry held Phyrrus that night, kissing away his tears and trying to get him to sleep. His night was fitful, Phyrrus suffered from nightmares most of the night before finally collapsing from exhaustion sometime late in the night, clinging to Harry tightly, face buried in Harry's black locks as he finally fell into a black oblivion without dreams.

Harry sighed, feeling tears burn at his own eyes. It was safe to cry now that Phyrrus was finally asleep. Harry normally would have just cried as he needed to, but Phyrrus needed his strength right now, and Harry refused to let him down. He could cry here, in the safety of the night, with Phyrrus' arms wrapped around him, heavy and comforting. He could pretend, now, that Phyrrus was awake and holding him as he fell apart, not needing to be the strength that Phyrrus so desperately needed. Right now, he could be broken. Because right now, just for this moment, he could pretend.

He just hoped Chara would survive.  
**oOooOo**

The next week found everyone spending every waking moment they could in the hospital. But there was no change in Chara at all. The doctor's reports grew grimmer and grimmer, and River and Rayne had finally come back. Just in case. Sirius and Remus watched them while Leon and Severus took the boys to the hospital. But when Friday came and Chara still hadn't moved, they finally brought the girls in to say good-bye.

River and Rayne hugged and kissed her, sobbing. Phyrrus was the one to hold them. A job that was usually Chara's. Phyrrus didn't cry until they were safely out of the room. The doctor came, and touched his wand to the life support, glancing at Phyrrus. The boy's eyes were tears stained, but he nodded. The doctor turned it off.

"I love you, Mommy," Phyrrus' voice was so young. Harry had never heard him sound like that. "Please don't leave me yet."

The line went flat.

Phyrrus burst into noisy tears. "Please, Mommy, please don't leave me," Harry could barely hear his muffled sobs. "I'll be good, Mommy. Please, please, please don't leave me."

Harry had never heard Phyrrus beg. Never heard Phyrrus sound so young and so lost. It cut him, to hear the normally confident teen sound so despondent.

The line jarred, the beeping restarted. Phyrrus voice was rough, and everyone missed the first several beeps, but after a moment, Phyrrus stiffened. "Mommy?"

Harry saw muscles in Chara's arm tense as she squeezed her son's hand. Eyes tensed and fluttered open. "Not yet, baby," Chara croaked. "Silly boy," Chara managed. "Line flats. . . to adjust. . ."

"I love you, Mommy," Phyrrus choked, and Harry smiled. River and Rayne were allowed back in the room, hugging their mother. One climbed into the bed on each side of her, and Phyrrus and Cyrrus found a place to curl up by her head. Tears soaked her pillow quickly as Chara fell quickly back to sleep, worn out.

The doctors shooed them from the room, not understanding how Chara was surviving. She had been in a coma, injured severely enough that she shouldn't have recovered. Harry didn't understand it either.

Severus did. What everyone but he and Leon had missed was the soft white glow when Phyrrus had been holding her hand. Harry's power had somehow bled through Phyrrus, and healed Chara. Severus had a feeling the bond had just grown even stronger.  
**oOooOo**

Chara was well enough to see her children off, though she was confined to a wheelchair and covered in blankets despite the summer weather, and she had to go straight back to the hospital afterward, she was there to wave good-bye to her children. "Don't you ever scare us like that again," Phyrrus scolded as he kissed her good-bye.

"I promise," Chara smiled. "Not if it's in my power."

"Love you, Mom," Phyrrus murmured. River and Rayne hadn't let her go yet.

"Love you too," Chara smiled, then gently pried River and Rayne off her. "I love you two, too. Now go on. You'll miss the train."

"Okay, Mommy," Rayne murmured. "We love you."

"Yeah," River nodded. "Love you, Mommy."

The two let go and hurried onto the train, followed quickly by Harry, Phyrrus, and Cyrrus. Harry smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm glad your mum is going to be fine."

"It'll be a long recovery," Phyrrus admitted. "Though she'll push herself hard."

Harry nodded, understanding. Phyrrus was so scared of losing his mother. He only had one parent, and he was scared something would happen to her. He was terrified something would happen. Harry had seen that numbing fear when Phyrrus had clung to his mother's hand in the hospital. "It'll be okay."

Phyrrus offered Harry a small, watery smile. "Yeah, it will."  
**oOooOo**


	6. The Triwizard Tournament

Incandescence  
Part Six  
The Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer:** Seeing how I haven't owned Harry Potter for all of the prequal or the sequal, odds are not good that its changing anytime soon. And since I act only as a medium for the Lugovaloses, it could be argued I don't own them either. And Phyrrus is laughing at me again.

**Warnings**: As with the last five chapters and prior "book" this is slash. Obviously between Phyrrus and Harry at the very least. So, if you've been pretending to be an ostrich and just figured it out, you can't say I haven't warned you. Six times. And them some.

**Author's Note:** Ne, ne, look! Chapter six! Beta'd and everything! Yay for PrincessXXMoonXX! I have this chapter and one more for the week, and then I'm back to school. So things will get slow because I have to schedule my breathing and I juts haven't got time to do anything. Also, as always, I'm still begging for reviews to draw in more readers. And, as always, I'm not holding chapters hostage. Past this week you probably won't get more until I get out for summer or something. It's not my beta's fault, it's not my fault, you can blame real life. I'm sorry, but my grades are just that important. But, other than that, enjoy what I can offer!

_To Mischief Maker In Disguise:_ You have no idea how close I was to actually killing Chara. Then I thought I'd get lynched and tought better of it. Hee hee. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I apologize for any heart trouble I may have caused.

_To Shadow of a Shadow:_ Is everything going to be better? Well. . . better is comprised highly of an opinion. . .

_To Everyone:_ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I was kind of surprised how well Chara's attack on Narcissa was received. Not that I figure you're all for the woman, but I just never expected the reaction. I'm also surprised as how many of you were up in arms about Chara's near death. Wow. I can see she's a loved character! I'm rather glad. I like her, too. Another reason I just couldn't kill her off. Not to say it couldn't happen, seeing how I was about three keystrokes from it, but I'm glad I didn't. I think you lot would've lynched me!

But enough of my talk. Please, enjoy this next chapter!  
**oOooOo**

Harry was absently drawing patterns on the foggy window when Draco appeared in the compartment doorway. "You won't ever guess what Hogwarts is doing this year!" The blond was practically bouncing, getting some very odd looks from the people in the compartment. He paused, blinked, and turned to face Harry's side of the compartment fully. "Torrent, what are you doing here?"

Cyrrus scowled. "I'm going to school. What's it look like? Mom got me into Hogwarts because I couldn't live at home and she's my guardian. Besides, she's the one paying for it, they weren't going to turn her down."

"He's got a point," Harry waved a finger under Draco's nose. Draco shrugged and went back to bouncing.

"Guess what we're hosting, though! Guess!" Draco grinned. "Father only _just_ told me! Guess!"

"Did you know he acted like a five year old when he gets excited?" Cyrrus raised an eyebrow at Phyrrus, who shrugged and shook his head, rolling his fire-gold eyes.

"Draco, just tell us already!" Neville finally cried.

"The Triwizard Tournament!"

Hermione gasped and went straight for her trunk, eyes shining in glee. "I didn't know they were holding that! They put an end to it when the death toll got to great and people started to complain. Oh, I've got the best book on it in my trunk. Flame, you're tall. Give me a hand."

Phyrrus easily lifted the trunk down and Hermione started digging through it, sending everyone diving for cover as books went flying. "And we thought River and Rayne were dangerous." Phyrrus grumbled. The little twins were with the Weasely twins, and it was best not to ask what they were doing. The two genius girls were on their way back to Hogwarts for the second year, and the group often wondered if Hogwarts could handle the strain of two sets of mischief making twins.

Hermione found her book and curled up between Ron and the wall, happily reading over it. Phyrrus and Harry exchanged Looks, but said nothing over it, not wanting to get a large book to the head for their troubles. Draco was still talking incessantly about the Tournament, but only Neville was listening. Cyrrus turned to Ginny, Harry, and Phyrrus. "What about a game of exploding rat slap?"

"Oh, sounds fun," Phyrrus eagerly nodded and slid to the floor.

"Rat slap?"

"Well, the muggles call it a million different things, but mostly Egyptian Rat Screw. Of course, we got wind of the game and started using exploding cards. So now it's exploding rat slap. Since a lot of people look down on the word 'screw."

"Why?" Ginny, unused to the American slang Phyrrus and Cyrrus had a tendency to throw about, asked.

"Because it's another way to say people are having sex," Cyrrus shrugged. Ginny blushed bright red and turned back to Phyrrus, who was explaining the game to Harry. Harry grinned and moved to the floor.

"I'm in!"

"Me too!" Ginny smirked. "Now, someone deal!"

Amid laughter and explosions, the rest of the train ride passed as uneventfully as possible.  
**oOooOo**

Cyrrus was sent with Hagrid to go on the boat ride while everyone else clambered into carriages. Phyrrus glanced towards the front of the carriages and shivered. Harry frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Hm? Yeah. . . I'm fine." Phyrrus smiled and jumped into the carriage. Harry followed, a strange look still on his face. The ride to the school was fairly quiet, bellies rumbling as they approached the school. Harry nearly groaned as he remembered they still had to wait for the sorting and Cyrrus' introduction, but made his way to the Gryffindor table. River and Rayne met them there, River sitting next to Phyrrus and Rayne sitting on Harry's other side.

"Where do you think Cyrrus will be?" Rayne asked. "He's not Gryffindor."

"I'm not sure we are either," Phyrrus pointed out. "Who knows? Just not Hufflepuff."

For being a Lugovalos, Cyrrus had very little loyalty to those that weren't friends and family he cared for greatly. He was intelligent, but Harry couldn't honestly see him in Ravenclaw (can anyone say "mass murder?"). That left Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry shrugged. He'd probably be placed in Gryffindor with his cousin.

River and Rayne nodded at each other and turned to the front, eyes settling on Severus. They waved happily and he offered a slight nod in reply. It was with much excitement, then, that McGonagall entered the great hall, a bunch of first years streaming behind her. Ron muttered something about hunger, and Harry nodded in agreement. He was starving too.

Drooling and trying not to show it, he paid no mind to the sorting until Cyrrus was announced. The tall boy waved to the school and plopped down on the stool, the hat dropping over his eyes. Harry could practically _see_ the ensuing argument. Hat and boy went back and forth for several minutes, the hall holding its breath for the decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat finally cried, and all four of the tables gasped and looked straight at Phyrrus, waiting to see what he'd do. In England, being placed in the wrong house was enough to be disowned for.

Phyrrus looked at the rest of the school, confused, and then gave a whoop for his cousin. Cyrrus grinned and waved, then went to sit down next to Draco, quickly engaging him in conversation. One of the older years stared at Phyrrus open-mouthed. "You aren't angry?"

"Angry?" Phyrrus frowned. "Whatever for? It's just a house."

"He's cunning and ambitious!" The teen protested.

"We all are when the need arises," Phyrrus shrugged. "It may not be in the same way, but that hardly matters."

"Oh." The teen frowned, clearly not in agreement with Phyrrus' flippant answer, and returned to his meal. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I was almost placed in Slytherin," He murmured softly to Phyrrus. "I wonder what they would have thought of me then."

"I wouldn't have thought any differently," Phyrrus grinned. "I was nearly placed there myself. And I _know_ Rayne was. River was almost put in Ravenclaw."

"Is the hat insane?" Harry choked. "Everyone would die. But Rayne in Slytherin?"

"You'd be surprised," Phyrrus chuckled. "She knows how to use people, though it isn't always intentional. River knows how to use people and, more often than not, doesn't care. She'd rather fight with her fists. But Rayne is another story entirely."

Rayne nodded solemnly. "The hat didn't like me telling it to shove off," Rayne told Harry matter-of-factly. "But I didn't want to be in that house. They don't understand family."

"And family is important, right kiddo?" Phyrrus winked as Rayne nodded and grinned.

"Maybe if they understood family they wouldn't be so mean," Rayne murmured. "So I try to teach them. But some of them won't learn."

"I see." Harry nodded.

"No you don't," Rayne smiled innocently at him. "But you will."

Harry turned back to the feast, wondering what, precisely, she meant by that. Dumbledore stood up to make announcements, then, so Harry was spared a reply. Dumbledore glanced around the hall, opening his mouth when the door flew open. The school turned to look at the man in the doorway as he made his way to the teacher's table. Dressed in a long, black cloak, it was clear he had a peg leg from the claw that appeared when the man walked. He was missing a chunk of his nose and an electric blue eyes that spun wildly in its socket.

"Ew," Rayne muttered, then stiffened.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," Ron whispered. "Insane, but put away a lot of Death Eaters.

"He's bad," The little twins murmured at once.

"Bad?" Ron blinked. "He's not nice, but he's not _bad_."

"He's bad," Rayne repeated, staring at the man. "He feels bad. Like he wants. . . revenge?"

"And he's mad." River agreed, frowning. "Very, very, mad."

Staring at Moody from the little twins' point of view, Harry could see why they probably wouldn't like him, but River and Rayne had a tendency to see underneath the underneath. Contemplating what the little twins had said, Harry turned to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's announcements.  
**oOooOo**

"Can you believe that we have the Triwizard Tournament _here_?" Hermione squealed, grinning. It was obvious that she was excited, and Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "This is history in the making!"

"I'd rather test my mettle in it than sit on the sides and watch," Phyrrus sighed and grinned at Harry. "What about you?"

"No thanks," Harry turned his nose up. "I don't need the publicity that'd gain me! I'll pass! Besides, only seventeen and older anyway."

"Yeah, I know. I won't cheat my way in, I promise." Phyrrus sighed. Harry burrowed into his side, smiling. Hermione laughed.

"You're too honorable to do that, Flame."

"That's what you think," He muttered, grinning at Harry, but nodded in agreement. After promising Harry, he'd never attempt, and Harry knew it. Phyrrus cuddled Harry a little closer and gave a sigh, leaning into Harry's warmth. It had been a long few weeks before school started again, with Chara nearly dying and everything, and it was nice just to hold Harry in his arms and remind himself what was real. Greeting their dorm mates and talking about Dumbledore's announcement of the Triwizard Tournament set everyone in high spirits, as did catching Neville up on the World Cup.

"Aunt Chara asked, but Gran wouldn't let me go," Neville moaned, and everyone winced in sympathy. "And she wouldn't get any tickets for us."

"Miser," Dean gasped, making Neville smack him and everyone else laugh.

"She is not!" Neville protested, before realizing that Dean was only joking and blushing brightly instead. Harry rolled his eyes and climbed into bed, snuggling up to Phyrrus. It felt nice to have him back after the summer of being jostled from one place--and sleeping arrangement--to another.

"Good night, you guys," Phyrrus yawned, cuddling into Harry and closing his eyes.

"I'm with him," Harry yawned. "Night."

The others finally settled in to sleep, their feast-plumped bellies making them sleepy. Harry smiled to himself, relaxing with Phyrrus' heartbeat and curling closer to his warmth. Phyrrus smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer. Before Harry's eyes drifted shut completely, he thought he saw his boyfriend give a sweet smile.  
**oOooOo**

Terrible screaming woke them all sometime a little after three, and Ron turned to see Harry trying desperately to wake Phyrrus. The tall boy's face was twisted in anguish, his hands clenched at his heart. The scream soon turned to a heart broken sob, and Harry grabbed Phyrrus, shaking him as hard as he could. "Wake up, Phyrrus!" Harry screamed by the other's ear, and Phyrrus snapped awake, grabbing Harry and flipping them, landing with Harry in a choke hold. Harry went limp even as Phyrrus released him.

"Harry?" Phyrrus gasped, crawling immediately off Harry. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean too--"

"I know." Harry soothed. "I knew the risks when I woke you. Don't worry. You didn't hurt me. See?" Harry tilted his neck up, and Phyrrus nodded. It wouldn't even bruise. Phyrrus pressed gentle kisses to Harry's neck in apology, and the others were staring.

"What happened, Flame?" Ron demanded. Phyrrus paused.

"I--I'm not sure. I was dreaming something happened to Harry and Mom." Phyrrus shook his head, and Harry snuggled close, to reassure Phyrrus he was there.

"It was probably because of what happened to Mum Chara this summer," Harry soothed. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Thanks, Harry. I'm still really, really sorry. I don't know why I reacted like that," Phyrrus admitted, laying back down and taking Harry with him. "I've never done it before."

"I don't think it will happen again," Harry gently replied, moving closer and resting his head on Phyrrus' chest. The other's heart was racing at a million miles a minute, and Harry spent the next half hour calming Phyrrus down and getting him back to sleep. Harry watched Phyrrus for some time, though, marveling.

Phyrrus had never had a nightmare before this, while Harry had known him, and the vulnerability Phyrrus showed was astounding. He had never been quite so vulnerable around these boys as he had around Harry, but it was obvious he considered them all friends. Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and snuggled close to the warmth next to him, hoping that Phyrrus would be all right. He didn't know what he would do if Phyrrus wasn't.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus was back to his normal self when they woke the next morning, apologized for the screaming fit, and wandered away to shower. Harry rolled his eyes. "He's embarrassed." Harry chuckled. "Don't mind him, but I know he'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up again."

"Sure," Neville agreed cheerfully. "What are friends for?"

Dean and Seamus also agreed, hurrying to get ready for the day, or they'd be late. Harry pulled his robes on and made his way downstairs, frowning slightly. Ron was already there and explained what had happed the previous night to Hermione. Harry plopped down next to them, grinning. "Well, last night was interesting."

"Where's Flame?"

"He'll be down in a moment. He's just trying to regain his composure. He's not used to losing control like that. You should have seen how he woke me up this morning." Harry grinned. Phyrrus had kissed him awake this morning and it was a very pleasant experience, Harry reflected.

Phyrrus appeared in the doorway, and the four collected River and Rayne before racing to the Great Hall. Collecting their schedules, Harry plopped down at one end of the table and then scowled. "Potions first thing in the morning," He grumbled, clearly upset. "But after that is Care of Magical Creatures."

"Hagrid will be glad of that," Phyrrus glanced over Harry's shoulder. "We haven't had much time to write him lately."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered. "But I hate potions first thing."

"At least Sev--oh, got to get used to calling him Snape. . . Mr. Snape will be in a better mood," Phyrrus pointed out. "Uncle Leon was here yesterday."

"Did he spend the night?" Hermione wanted to know, and Ron goggled at her.

"Far as I know."

"Good, then." Hermione nodded. "Then we know we're safe."

"That doesn't mean he won't take points if we're late!" Harry broke in shrilly, his voice cracking. He blushed in embarrassment and the other three glanced at their watches. They gasped and dashed to get their potions things and haul to the dungeons. They were barely in time. Cyrrus waved.

"Thought you wouldn't make it," He chuckled.

"Fuck you," Phyrrus ground out. "Just because you live in the dungeons. . . "

"Means we have the advantage," Cyrrus agreed. "Stop being stupid, Phy. It doesn't suit you."

"Stop being snotty, Cye," Phyrrus sniped. "It doesn't suit you."

"Did he have a nightmare?" Cyrrus raised an eyebrow at his cousin, addressing Harry.

"How did you know?"

"He's always a snippy bitch when he's tired." Cyrrus shrugged. "How else?"

"Fuck off, Cye," Phyrrus grumbled. Cyrrus frowned.

"Stop that right now, Phyrrus Connor Lugovalos! You are being rude and disrespectful and I won't have you represent our name in such a manner!" Cyrrus barked.

Phyrrus stiffened, opening his mouth, then closing it with a sharp click. Cyrrus nodded, clearly angry. Phyrrus had the grace to look embarrassed and apologized profusely to his cousin, then sat down next to him. Harry sat down on the teen's other side, sighing.

"Connor?" Hermione grinned. "I never knew your middle name."

"Use it and die," Phyrrus and Cyrrus both growled at once. Hermione held up her hands in surrender.

"What if I use it, Phyrrus Connor Lugovalos?" Harry purred, pulling Phyrrus down so their lips were brushing as he spoke.

"That's okay, then," Phyrrus replied, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips, then sitting back up and turning towards the front as the professor entered. Phyrrus winked at Harry, who grinned in reply, and pulled out his things to take notes with. Harry couldn't wait for the school day to end.  
**oOooOo**

When it did end, however, Harry had more homework than he ever wanted to see in his life. "They're preparing us for the O.W.L.s," Hermione explained. "They're only a year away, you know."

"I know," Ron mumbled. "I wish I didn't."

"I wish I never heard of them." Phyrrus grumbled. "What's with these O.W.L.s anyway? What's the point?"

"So they can decide what classes we're best suited for after," Hermione shrugged.

"That's stupid," Phyrrus declared, yawning and throwing down his quill. "Harry, you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure. I'll finish this later," Harry threw his own quill down, glaring at the innocent looking feather. Phyrrus laughed and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him from the room and out onto the grounds.

"This is nice," Phyrrus sighed, flopping down by the lake. "I was feeling cooped up in there. I'm just glad I've got the week off."

Farming waited for no one, but Cyrrus and Phyrrus both had the first week of school off to adjust, and then they'd go back to a strict regime of continent hopping to get the harvesting done. Phyrrus was exhausted just thinking about it. Harry laid next to him, and Phyrrus turned, smiling. They were under the weeping willow at the edge of the lake, a place no one ever went and was out of sight to most people. Phyrrus wasn't sure _why_ people didn't go there, it was a nice place, and secluded. Maybe because it was under a tree?

Leaning forward, he captured Harry's lips with his own and gently kissed the other. Harry moaned and opened his mouth, kissing back fervently, scooting a little closer. Phyrrus smiled into the kiss, and pulled Harry on top of him, concentrating only on the kiss. Bright white flashed and both gasped, pulling back with wide eyes. "What the hell?" Phyrrus stared at Harry and the other shook his head.

"The bond?" Harry asked, frowning. "But. . . it shouldn't react like that, should it?"

"I don't know. I've never experienced this before. . . which is pretty obvious. We should write Mom. But until then, I guess we should stick to holding hands," Phyrrus laughed and cuddled Harry, who nodded, still scared by what the light could have meant. Their bond had been slowly developing over the past fourteen months, which was odd since they had little in the was of a physical relationship and most bonds didn't start forming until the members of the bond had sex. The change was frightening, especially when both members of the bond had been prepared, in their own ways, of losing what they had.

Something told Harry that he shouldn't be worried about that anymore.  
**oOooOo**

Harry and Phyrrus made it back to the dormitory just minutes before curfew and changed for bed. It was still early, but Phyrrus liked to read for his assignments while he was in bed. Harry didn't mind, Phyrrus often read aloud if they were on the same material, and Harry enjoyed being read too, even if the book was boring as hell. Curling up against Phyrrus' side, Harry yawned and listened to Phyrrus detail the life of Ulric the Odd and Elmer the Hairy. Stupid goblin wars. Who cared about them, anyway?

Ron saw the two, curled up together, and Phyrrus offered a smile and wink. He was always considerate enough to put up silencing charms when he read to Harry, although several times the other boys had Phyrrus take them down. If they didn't have to read it, all the better. Besides, Phyrrus has a soothing voice and it wasn't a terrible thing to fall asleep to.

Harry's breathing was already evened out, a good indication he was either asleep or something close, and Phyrrus was playing with the other's shaggy, black locks. Seamus made a face and mimed something about cavities, and Neville laughed, crawling into his own bed. He wished he had someone to cuddle up too, though if he played his cards right, Draco might not object too loudly. . .

Neville smirked. Sometimes being evil wasn't so bad after all.  
**oOooOo**

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore rose to make an announcement about the tournament. In about another week, the representatives from the other two schools would be arriving, and that the judge to enter the tournament would be placed in the Great Hall that night at a welcoming feast. The announcing of the Champions would take place on Halloween, where they would have the same festivities as the year prior. Phyrrus grinned, anxious for the dance this year. He and Harry had been planning their costumes for months.

Excited murmurers broke out around the Great Hall at the announcements, and Harry mentally wondered how the teachers were going to get them to pay attention in class. Severus would have no difficulty, since he was so scary, and McGonagall probably wouldn't, but everyone else was an entirely different story. Grabbing their things, Harry and the rest of his friends headed of to class.

"What are you going to be for Halloween this year?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you decided?"

"We were thinking about going as elementals," Harry admitted. "Like muggles have in games. Phyrrus called them RPG's."

"Role-Playing Games," Phyrrus nodded. "The mundanes pretend to be magical and special and stuff. I've played a few, myself. Never really got into it, but it was a ton of fun. Just not my thing. I almost got into this thing called Live Action Role Playing. People call it LARP. Anyway, it was pretty fun, but I just never really got involved."

"Interesting." Hermione nodded in agreement. "I've heard of it. Dungeons and Dragons and stuff, right?"

"Of course." Phyrrus laughed.

"So what's an elemental look like, anyway?" Ron wrinkled his nose. "And which ones will you be?"

"I'm going to be fire, of course," Phyrrus smirked. "I thought I could get some wire and put an illusion spell on it and make wings. And Leon's got some armor that I can wear, and I'll do the same with a sword. Should look pretty awesome."

"Which one will Harry be?" Hermione questioned, looking the smaller teen over.

"We were thinking I'd go as the wind elemental," Harry shrugged. "Get some feathery wings, a huge fan, I'd wear yellow and blue, and we'd go from there. There's still a lot of bugs to work out, but we've got plenty of time."

Hermione nodded, considering what Harry had said. "What should we go as?"

"Well, you could go as Earth, if you'd like. Cye was going to go as Water." Phyrrus shrugged. "And we could switch Harry over to the soul element, which I was trying to get him to do anyway, and Ron could be wind."

"That costume you had for soul makes me look like a girl," Harry grumbled.

"It does not," Phyrrus protested. "Besides, Leon wore it, once. Well, something similar."

"I like that idea, though," Hermione clapped her hands. "Harry, what does the girly costume look like?"

Harry blushed. "It's this long, gauzy thing, with a white under-robe and an iridescent over-robe. The wings are like Phyrrus', but they're iridescent too. I look like a girl."

"I think it sounds nice," Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. "And I don't think Ron would look right in it."

Harry grumbled, but with all of his friends ganging up on him, finally gave in. Hermione huffed at Harry's stubborness, but then turned thoughtful. "What'll my costume be?"

"Brown and green," Harry told her automatically. "Brown wings, feathered, and a book. And glasses. Maybe we can get Hedwig to perch on your shoulder. I think that'd do."

"It's a good idea," Hermione nodded. "I like it. Oh, now I'm excited! Going around the neighborhood was never this much fun! What about River and Rayne?"

"Who knows?" Phyrrus rolled his eyes. "They've assured me they've got it covered, and I really didn't want to know. They had the evilest looks of all time on their faces. I think they're dressing like Harry."

"Excuse me?" Harry whirled to glare at his boyfriend. "What do you mean, they're dressing like me?"

"I don't know. I just heard 'Halloween costume' and 'Harry' in the same sentence. I didn't care to ask past that. Or ask at all, really," Phyrrus admitted. "It never turns out well."

"Only because they're geniuses," Hermione muttered. "How long do you give them until they're on third year course work?"

"The professors aren't letting them work ahead. Anything they do is on their own time," Phyrrus snorted. "Although. . . I think they've read all their course books already. And all mine."

"They've read everything through third year?"

"Well, yeah. . . but they read this year's too." Phyrrus frowned. "I left it at that. They can steal my assignments, if they'd like. They've done that in the past, a couple of times. Anyway, moving away from my genius sisters, we're going to be severely late for class."

Hermione jumped and looked at her watch, taking off down the hall. "I've never been late in my life!" She wailed. "Come on!"

"I guess that handles that," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. Phyrrus watched Hermione kick up the age old dust that always seemed to lay thick on Hogwarts' floors as she ran and offered a shrug.

"C'est la vie," Phyrrus agreed, grabbing Harry's hand and following after Hermione, a grin lighting his features. Harry giggled and raced after his boyfriend, allowing the other to tow him along. It was nice to play like this, especially after the recent events of the summer. Phyrrus had been rather somber the past few weeks, and this side of him was a pleasant change.  
**oOooOo**

Harry and Phyrrus led the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, excited because they'd heard it was a fascentating class. Sitting patiently next to Hermione and Ron, they waited for Moody to show up. The steady clunk-clunk of his wooden leg was evident down the hall, and all the students straightened in anticipation.

Moody flung the door open and stumped to his desk, leaning heavily on the scarred, wooden object. "Pay close attention," He snapped, facing the class. Phyrrus raised a brow. The man was even uglier close up. "Dumbledore, despite what the ministry thinks, believes you are ready to learn about the darker aspects of magic. You are well up to speed on dark creatures, but far behind in dark spells. So I will be teaching them to you."

He swept out a jar with three spiders in it, and set it on the desk. "We will start with the worst of the dark curses. Does anyone know them?"

Hands raised, and Harry wasn't surprised to see Phyrrus' go into the air. With Leon's profession, Chara's profession, and who knows what else the rest of his million and one family members did, it was no surprise Phyrrus would know dangerous curses. Moody glanced around the room, then pointed to Ron. "You."

"Imperious," Ron murmured, looking somber. Moody raised an eyebrow as his magical eye slid over the seating chart.

"A Weasely, eh? Your dad would know a bit about that one." Pulling a spider out of the jar, and waved his wand at it. "_Imperio_."

The spider began to tap dance across the table, then swing from a complicated look web, do somersaults, and other crazy, and rather amusing, antics. The class was laughing at the spider. Abruptly Moody ended the curse. "Why are you laughing?" He demanded. "Someone could use that curse to make you do anything. Jump out a window, stab your best friend, murder, whatever they told you to do, and you would do it."

Phyrrus eyed the ex-aruror with narrowed eyes, but said nothing. Harry made a mental note to ask him later. Leon had, apparently, shared something with Phyrrus that Moody did not share with the class. Moody turned to look out at the room. "Who's knows another?"

Once more, hands raised. He gestured to Neville. "The Cruciatus," He squeaked, and Moody nodded.

He pulled out another spider, and frowned. "He's not large enough." The man murmured, and waved his wand, muttering an enlargment charm. Harry saw Phyrrus tense, and frowned. Phyrrus knew something. "_Crucio_."

The spider writhed and twisted, and Harry knew that if it could, it would be screaming. Neville tensed, and Phyrrus glanced over to the smaller teen, frowning. The spider continued to writhe as Neville turned paler and paler, his eyes growing wide. "_Adamo morsus_!" Phyrrus cried, snapping his wand through the air. The entire class turned to stare at him as the spider began to shudder, though they weren't sure why.

"How did you know that spell?" Moody snarled, lifting Phyrrus by the collar.

"Reiketsukan Byakko," Phyrrus snarled, wrenching himself free. "How else?" As with any mind spell, the spell was not powered so much by actual magical power, but more by will--not that power didn't help, of course. Phyrrus had exerted all the Lugovalos stubbornness he possessed, and that made the spell he cast more powerful. The catch was, only a handful of people in the world knew that spell. Leon Lugovalos, who went by the name Reiketsukan Byakko, or heartless ghost fox, while in interrogation, was one of them.

"Phyrrus?" Harry looked from one to the other, but Phyrrus shook his head.

"I'm fine, I promise." Phyrrus grunted as Moody released him. It wasn't far to fall, Moody was actually a bit shorter than Phyrrus. Fire gold met mismatched blue and Moody turned to the front.

"As you can see, more sadistic measures may be taken." Moody sneered. "The spell Lugovalos used turns the pain one is feeling from such a curse into pleasure. It was invented two hundred years ago, but only known to a few. You cannot preform it without strength of mind, which is why the interrogator Reiketsukan Byakko is one of the few able to use it. All the damage is still being done, but instead of suffering in pain, the victim is begging for more."

"I did it only to stop the spider's pain," Phyrrus snapped. "Never would I do it to a human."

"Never?" Moody whirled. "You think you're that noble?"

"No," Phyrrus murmured. "But I do think I was raised better that than. You should know what my mother does, Mr. Moody, which means you know what she's told me and what I've seen myself."

"I see." Moody frowned. "The next spell?"

Phyrrus raised his hand again, and Moody glared at him. "Which one?"

"_Animadverto irritum_," Phyrrus frowned. "An Amerindian spell, or so I'm told; Mom ran into it a fair amount at home. And from Reiketsukan Byakko."

Moody frowned. "I don't recognize the spell." Everyone stared.

"Only Amerindian mages can use that spell. It destroys the person's mind. They become a moving, breathing robot. Not like where they lose their soul and sit in a corner and drool, no, this person, they do what you tell them. They function, they breath, they'll eat, they might even learn to do it without much help. But they're empty." Phyrrus frowned. "There's nothing to do for the spell. It's blockable, but only just. And once it hits a person, you just as well kill them from mercy."

"Hm. . ." Moody considered that, and then turned to Hermione. "Another?"

"_Aveda Kedevra_." She murmured, and most of the class stiffened.

"The unblockable," Moody agreed. "There is only one person to ever have survived, and he's sitting right in front of me." Everyone turned to stare at Harry, who blushed. But this was it. It was how his parents had died. This was what created the nightmares he saw with the dementors.

Moody pulled out the last spider and swished his wand, murmuring the magical words. There was a rush of green light, and the spider lay there, limp, dead. Harry stared at it, even as Moody dismissed them. Phyrrus took Harry's hand and led him from the room, back to the dormitory where they sat for a long time.

And Harry finally let the tears come.  
**oOooOo**


	7. The Arrival

Incandescence  
Part Seven  
The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter, and I'm still just a meduim for the Lugovaloses. And Phyrrus is still laughing at me.

**Warnings:** This is slash. Still. You have been warned.

**Author's Note:** Last chapter for awhile since I'm headed back to school, but I will be further working on this series, never fear! So, I hope this lasts awhile because its going to have to. If I find time, I might try to update, but life is busy and I'm paying for my education now. Sorry. But, all that aside, please review to draw in more readers, and I'm not holding chapters hostage for reviews. My life is holding chapters hostage. Heh.

_To Shadow of a Shadow:_ Reiketsukan Byakko is Japanese. I wasn't orginally going to use the term, since I didn't think any of them would know Japanese, but I figured Leon's teacher could have given it to him. The reason I did use it was because it had this growling, gruttal sound that the English just doesn't offer and it was so utterly Leon that I added it in. And since Draco is well liked in this story, I don't think he'll be a bouncing ferret. I wish it would have worked that way, but it just didn't. Oh well. C'est la vie.

_To Everyone_: Thank you for all your reviews! I really enjoy them and they make me feel so warm and fuzzy! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!  
**oOooOo**

Excited couldn't begin to describe the atmosphere around Hogwarts when the students from Dumstrang and Beaubatons, the other schools to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, were to arrive. The students had gathered outside despite the nippy weather, chattering excitedly about the students due to arrive any moment. Hermione was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking from place to place. No one knew how they'd be arriving at the school, so guesses were wildly flying about. As were bets, of course, with Lee Jordan acting as bookie for the school. None of Harry's group had placed money in the betting pool, but it was certain that the Weasely twins were trying to get rich from it.

"There they are!" Neville cried, gripping Draco's hand in his excitement. Red tinted the boy's cheeks, and he moved to let go, but Draco twined their fingers together and grinned. Neville blushed a little brighter before turning back to the sky. A large, powder blue carriage was coming, pulled by a team of magnificent flying horses, palomino by color, but they were huge.

Most of the school caught their breath in awe, and Harry's eyes lit up at the sight. "It's amazing!" Harry breathed.

"Yes," Phyrrus agreed, not looking at the horses, but at Harry. "Quite."

"I can't believe this is all happening!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm with you," Cyrrus agreed, grinning at the witch. Hermione winked and bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for the carriage to land. When it finally did so, it kicked up a large cloud of dust because of the huge horses. Hagrid was there in an instant, catching their reigns and petting their noses.

"The door!" Hermione whispered, looking at the carriage. Slowly the door swung open and a boy dressed in powder blue robes leapt out, the silk drifting about him like a cloud. Holding his hand up, they all saw a giant hand take it and a large foot emerge. It was covered in a black slipper, but it was huge! The woman who owned both hand and foot had to be at least Hagrid's size.

She was, but far more beautiful than Hagrid could ever hope to be. Her skin was an olive tone, making Harry believe she was from Italy or Greece, and it contrasted perfectly with large, black eyes and her long, silky black hair. Her hair was piled on her head in small ringlets, and the school gasped at her beauty. Several other teenagers appeared, both boys and girls, and followed what had to be the headmistress towards Hogwarts. Dumbledore greeted them as they approached the school.

"Madame Maxime!" He offered cheerfully, holding out a hand. She took it, offering a slight curtsy, and Dumbledore bowed over her hand and pressed a kiss cordially to the back. "It's such a pleasure!"

"And to you, Headmaster," The giantess agreed, smiling. "It is nice to be here."

"Thank you, Madame. We are glad to host your school on this momentous occasion. The representatives from Dumstrang should be here momentarily, if you'd like to wait outside, but I know you are unused to our climate, and the house-elves have prepared some hot drinks for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbly-dore," Madame Maxime smiled. "I would like that very much, but we must care for the horses."

"Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures professor will be able to handle them, I am certain, Madame," Dumbledore paused at Madame Maxime's uncertain look.

"They require forceful handling, Headmaster," She explained her hesitancey as she glanced to the horses again. Dumbledore pointed Hagrid out to her, and Harry snickered at the blush on his cheeks. The woman nodded to Hagrid, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"You are certain he can handle them?" She asked. At Dumbledore's reassurances, she nodded her agreement. "They drink only single malt whiskey, and I'd be grateful if it was warm. They are unused to such cold," She added as she turned.

Dumbledore nodded and led them into the castle, allowing Hagrid to handle the horses. Hermione snorted softly. "It's not that cold," She murmured. Cyrrus and Phyrrus both shrugged. They lived in the northern part of America, not too far from one of the Great Lakes, so the cold was nothing new to them. The students of Hogwarts started looking earnestly for the other school, but it was Cedric Diggory to spot them. He gave a shout as the mast of a large, black ship appeared in the middle of the lake. Harry gasped in delight, and Phyrrus grinned.

Several students scrambled from the ship, their heavy fur cloaks sweeping around them as the headmaster of their school appeared. He was a thin, lank man with sallow skin and Phyrrus couldn't help but be reminded of Severus before he met Leon. Only less pleasant. And from the reaction of the twins, they quite agreed with his assessment. Glaring at the man, River stuck her tongue out at him while Rayne buried her face in Harry's thigh.

"Stay away from him," Phyrrus warned his sisters. "I don't like him."

River and Rayne glanced at the man. "We don't either," River growled, fists clenching.

"Do nothing, at least for now," Phyrrus warned. "The consequences could be terrible."

"All right," Both twins agreed. "But we still don't like him."

"I know. Just be smart about it." Phyrrus warned, and both girls scowled at him. They had a point, Harry had to agree, they were already more intelligent their brother. Still, Phyrrus had a bit more common sense. Harry watched the other students when Ron elbowed him harshly in the side.

"Harry, look! Look! It's Krum!"

"What?" Harry looked blankly at the teenager Ron was gesturing wildly too and blinked. It was Viktor Krum, duck footed walk and all.

Excited murmurs broke out from many of the students and Harry heard a couple of girls behind him wonder aloud if Krum would sign their hats in lipstick. Phyrrus rolled his eyes. "He'll be here for a few months at least," Phyrrus grumbled. "That's plenty of time to find a quill."

Harry threw his head back and laughed at Phyrrus' grumble and had to grab hold his boyfriend before he fell over laughing. Ron glared at them both, but Krum looked over to see them laughing and frowned slightly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the Quidditch player's dark look, but the four headed back inside where the welcoming feast for Beaubatons and Dumstrang was about to begin. The Beaubatons students sat at the Ravenclaw table while the Dumstrang students went to the Slytherin table. Krum sat next to Draco and glared at Cyrrus, who offered a blank look.

Phyrrus chuckled. He had a feeling that it was because of their appearance. When Harry turned to glance back toward the Slytherin table, Cyrrus was gesturing wildly, and Phyrrus just knew it was to tell Krum what Phyrrus had said. He had been right behind his cousin, after all. When Krum heard the whole story of why Harry had been laughing, he offered a grin and nodded. Draco turned to wave at them and mouthed for them to wait up after the feast to meet Krum.

Ron grinned. "We get to meet Krum!" He hissed excitedly. "Oh, man, my brothers are going to be so jealous!"

"What for?" River asked, staring at Ron like he had three heads. "He's just a quidditch player."

"Just, she says," Ron grumbled over his pudding, spooning more into his mouth. Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't understand the obsession with fame, but maybe that was because he had a rather large aversion to it. In fact, he felt rather terrible for Krum, getting so much attention all the time. At least Harry didn't have to deal with the girls.

After the feast, Draco and Cyrrus led Krum over to the Gryffindor table. Harry offered a shy smile and half-buried his face in Phyrrus shoulder. Phyrrus stared at his boyfriend outright. It was so unlike him to hide like that. Harry simply wasn't that type of person. "Uh. . . Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry's voice was muffled from hiding his face.

"Why are you hiding?"

"No reason," Harry squeaked.

"Er. . . okay." Phyrrus frowned and shrugged. "Flame Lugovalos. I see you've already met my evil twin."

"Phy!" Cyrrus slapped him. "You're the evil twin, remember? I did it last time!"

"Eh?" Phyrrus pondered that for a moment, then nodded. "Right. Sorry. Flame Lugovalos. I see you've meet my good twin."

Krum stared at him like he had two heads, but held out a hand. "Viktor Krum. But I'm sure you knew this."

"Yeah. Saw you at the World Cup. Nice flying. I wish Harry could do that."

"Yeah, so you can drool over him," Cyrrus snorted. "Now clean up. You're getting everything wet."

Phyrrus glared at his cousin and stuck out his tongue, "Yeah, yeah."

"Ron Weasely!" Ron cried, reaching up to shake Krum's hand. "I think you're amazing!"

"Thank you," Krum's voice was heavily accented, more so than it had been, and it was clear Ron was making the Quidditch star uncomfortable. Hermione rolled her eyes and introduced herself, Neville, and Ginny in a more civil manner. Everyone turned to look at Harry, who was still attempting to impersonate an ostrich with Phyrrus' side.

"I really don't know what's gotten into him. He never acts like this." Phyrrus admitted, prying Harry away. "This is my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

Krum tilted his head at the announcement, and his eyes raked over Harry scar. Harry felt his face burning at Krum's intense scrutiny, and buried his face back in Phyrrus' side. "I hate it when they stare," Harry grumbled and Phyrrus nodded, finally understanding. Harry was embarrassed because Krum's fame was something he earned while Harry got his for something he didn't remember without the aid of Dementors. Still, Phyrrus couldn't let him keep his face buried.

"Harry, stop that," Phyrrus ordered, frowning. "You're acting stupid."

Harry blinked up at Phyrrus. "I'm acting stupid?" He demanded. "I am not! Why are you mad at me?"

Phyrrus blinked and frowned. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Harry snapped, and Phyrrus exchanged confused looks with the rest of Harry's friends.

"Uh. . . okay. . ." Phyrrus frowned at Harry, confused.

"Stop it!" Harry snarled, jumping up from the table and storming from the hall.

"What did I do?" Phyrrus asked, looking at the direction Harry went with confusion. "All I did was say he was acting stupid."

"Phy, think about who he lived with," Cyrrus scolded. Krum looked on, growing more and more confused. Hermione finally took pity on him and explained a little of what was going on, and invited him to sit and join their conversation. Cyrrus sent Phyrrus from the hall and rolled his eyes, sitting at the table.

"Honestly, you'd think the two of them never fought before," Cyrrus snorted. "They've been going out a year and then some. They should understand things like this by now."

"Everyone fights," Ginny reminded him softly. "Don't worry about it." The small red -head smiled up at him and Cyrrus grinned in reply.

"All right, Ginny. I won't. Thanks."

"No problem." Ginny winked, and Cyrrus felt his ears turn pink.  
**oOooOo**

It didn't take long for Phyrrus to catch up to Harry. The smaller teen had turned down a little-used corridor and tucked himself away in a small nook, tears streaming down his face and shoulders shaking with his sobs. Phyrrus knelt in front of the small teen and gently reached out touch the other's shoulder. Harry jerked away, curling into a tighter ball.

"I'm sorry, baby," Phyrrus murmured, pulling Harry to him and holding him tightly, ignoring Harry's struggles to get away. "I didn't mean you were stupid." Phyrrus knew better than to let Harry run away from him, and continued to cling to the slippery Boy-Who-Lived until Harry exhausted himself and fell limp, tired of struggling.

"It felt like it," Harry sniffed, twisting to cling to Phyrrus rather than try to run away. The other had hurt him, but he wanted the comfort he was used to from his boyfriend. "You and everyone, always calling me stupid. I'm not stupid! I'm not!"

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. You were just confusing me, and you know how I get." Phyrrus held Harry more tightly, turning to pull Harry onto his lap, and resting his cheek in the other's black locks. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"I know." Harry sniffed, not looking up. "It just really hurt. And I got mad, because I'm so tired of feeling hurt."

"I'd say I know, but I really don't," Phyrrus admitted. "I do know that feeling hurt sucks. Royally."

"Yeah," Harry managed a smile. "It does."

"Why were you hiding?" Phyrrus finally asked, once Harry had calmed down. His eyes were still red, but at least his tears had stopped.

"It's kind of stupid," Harry admitted. "I've never met anyone famous before, and I was scared."

"Harry, you're famous." Phyrrus pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't remember Voldemort or anything, and it wasn't by anything I did," Harry shrugged. "And I'm not from the best home. I don't know how to act. I was afraid I'd embarrassed myself and you and all my friends. I just, froze. So I hid."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Phyrrus murmured, sighing.

"It's not your fault," Harry admitted. "You were right. I was being stupid."

"No, you weren't, Harry!" Phyrrus protested vhemenately. "Nowhere near! And I'm sorry I called you stupid, however round-about it might have been."

Harry nodded and rested his head against Phyrrus chest, closing his eyes and relaxing, his tears stopping after a few more moments. Phyrrus just sat there, rocking the other teen until he felt Harry go limp, then lifted him easily in his arms and carried him up to their dorm. That took a little work and maneuvering, but Phyrrus didn't want to wake Harry.

"Is he okay?" Ron pounced as soon as Phyrrus stepped into the doorway.

"He's fine," Phyrrus yawned and laid Harry on the bed, stripping the other's robes off and dressing him in his pyjamas. Phyrrus changed as well, then buried them both under a mound of covers and snuggled against Harry with a yawn. Harry murmured something in his sleep and curled closer to Phyrrus, making the boy smile, and within moments, Phyrrus followed Harry to Dreamland.

**oOooOo**

Harry seemed to feel better the next day, and woke Phyrrus up with a long, lingering kiss. Phyrrus blinked at the wake up, but smiled and readily opened his mouth for Harry to plunder, allowing Harry to lick and suck wherever he pleased, mapping out the planes of Phyrrus' mouth with more intensity than Phyrrus expected.

"What brought that on?" Phyrrus panted, when they finally broke apart for air. Harry shrugged and planted his elbows on either side of Phyrrus' head, leaning on them and staring down at Phyrrus.

"Felt like it," Harry grinned. "Mum Chara hasn't answered back yet, and I was tired of not kissing you."

Harry was referring to the incident a few weeks prior where a light had flashed when they had kissed under one of the trees on school ground, taking the definition of fireworks and sparks a bit far for their tastes. Phyrrus had written to his mother, questioning her about their bond because of that, but Chara had never answered him back. Phyrrus assumed she had to research the subject, and there simply wasn't a lot of information available. Most people preferred to keep their bonds personal and private, and since bonds differed from couple to couple it was hard to find anything conclusive when a bond was involved.

"Mm." Phyrrus nodded, pulling Harry down for another brief kiss. "We shouldn't do this much, though," Phyrrus sighed and let Harry up. The other nodded, slightly sadly, but stopped. Hopefully Chara would have information for them soon. "Ready to face the rest of the student populace?" Phyrrus grinned, glad it was Saturday. They had slept until ten, and he rather wanted to snuggle for a time.

Harry seemed to agree with the snuggling part, and curled up with Phyrrus again, nuzzling the other's chest and sighing. "Not really. I just want to stay here for a moment, enjoying having you all to myself."

Phyrrus didn't argue, just held Harry tightly and smiled. He could get used to this.  
**oOooOo**

Harry and Phyrrus joined everyone for lunch, looking well rested. Hermione glanced at them both, but didn't ask about the previous night, elbowing Ron when he opened his mouth. Ron pouted, but closed his mouth again, stuffing it full of food. Harry grinned at the two of them and shook his head.

"We're fine, you two," Harry laughed, and Phyrrus rolled his eyes.

"You'd think the two of them didn't have anything better to do but stare," Phyrrus giggled, and Harry rolled his eyes, poking his boyfriend in the side. Phyrrus stuck out his tongue, and Harry raised an eyebrow. Phyrrus pouted, but settled down, behaving a little more. Harry smiled as Hermione snickered.

"You two could have a comedy act," She told them, grinning. The two shrugged and glanced around the room, spotting the visiting students easily. Krum was sitting with Cyrrus and Draco again, and Phyrrus knew they were planning on coming over a second time.

He was right in his assumption, and Harry refrained from hiding, smiling at the trio. "Sorry about last night," He apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

"That's all right," Cyrrus patted Harry's back. "Glad you and Phy got it all worked out."

Krum took a seat next to Hermione and Harry introduced himself properly, grinning and apologizing for leaving so abruptly the night before. "That's okay," Krum waved it off. "Stage fright can catch anyone off guard."

Harry blushed and nodded in agreement. "You're a great seeker," Harry grinned, trying to start a conversation. Krum shrugged and Harry sighed.

"I was watching you do that Wonski Feint. Is there a trick to pulling out of the dive?"

"Do you play at all?" Krum asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For the house team," Harry shrugged.

"He was the youngest seeker in a hundred years!" Ron bragged, and Harry sighed.

"Ron, don't. . ."

"That is interesting." Krum broke in. "Do you fly well?"

"Not that well. I mean, compared to you." Harry shrugged again and looked at the table.

"Pratice," Krum advised. "Though if you made the house team so young, you must have natural talent."

"I think they were desperate," Harry laughed. "But flying is easy, for me. I just. . . know. But pulling out of that dive. . . what's the trick? Ron showed me the dive last year, but I never could get it right."

"On my broom it is easier," Krum explained. "I have a Firebolt. It is an advantage of playing on a national team."

"I have one too," Harry's voice was quiet. "My godfathers bought it for me. To. . . make up for all the Christmases and birthdays they missed."

Krum raised an eyebrow and Harry gave an uncomfortable cough. "My Godfathers are Sirius Black, the ex-convict, and Remus Lupin."

"I see this," Krum nodded. "We heard of Black when he escaped. Very clever. So he bought you a Firebolt? Do you like it?"

"Ah, yeah," Harry laughed. "It's so fast! I mean. . . wow! And so easy to control! It's a good racing broom, that's for sure! Wouldn't hold up well for Quid, though."

"You've played Quid too?" Krum's eyes took on a happy shine. "I have liked that game very much. When did you play?"

"Phyrrus and Cyrrus are American," Harry grinned. "We went over to his family's farm for part of the summer, and learned to play there. He and Cyrrus are really good beaters, and it's great fun. I'm just glad for charms. I got knocked off my broom by one of his cousins three times and would have fallen to my demise. Phyrrus managed to catch me once, but free falling isn't my favorite activity. Did you know brooms made for Quid have wrist straps for that purpose?"

"I did not," Krum considered. "I suppose it would make sense."

"It did once I was playing! I thought it was stupid at first, and that's why I fell three times. I refused to wear it, at first. Well, and I forgot to put it on, once."

Krum laughed and nodded in agreement, swapping stories of Quidditch, and occasionally Quid, adventures with Harry for quite some time. Draco told several of his own, and Phyrrus and Cyrrus even broke in once or twice. Ron had a few stories, as did Hermione, but since she kept score more often than she played, she really didn't have much to say. Even Ginny had several stories, but she was more of a daredevil than Ron and her's were a lot funnier. Especially the one where Molly found her attempting to surf on her broomstick twenty feet in the air. Ginny was, of course, grounded--literally--for that stunt.

A sudden shriek caught their attention, and the Weasely twins barreled into the room followed closely by a frothing Leon. A frothing, pink haired Leon, to be precise. Severus choked upon seeing his boyfriend, and Leon growled as he turned to the twins. "_Demens confusio!_" White light enveloped both twins, and Leon stalked to the teachers table, bowing to Dumbledore.

The headmaster nodded in reply, then glanced at the Weasely twins who were attempting to use the aisles between the tables as swimming lanes with little success. "My apologies for disrupting the day," Leon told him, not sparing a glance to the Weasely twins. "The spell will wear off in an hour. I'm hoping it will teach them a lesson. Nothing dangerous will come of it, other than some bumps and bruises."

Dumbledore frowned, waving his wand at the twins, but the spell he sent fizzled and died. Leon shook his head, wagging a finger. "I can't have you cutting their punishment short, and I have permission from their mother. The two of them dyed my hair pink and they must deal with the consequences of their actions. This will leave no real mental scars. I assure you, Headmaster, there are worse spells to use."

"_Demens confusio_ is not precisely a light spell," Dumbledore broke in with a frown. "I must look down upon its use."

"I was an interrogator, Headmaster." Leon's posture was stiff and unyielding, a good sign of his lingering anger. Severus laid a hand on his shoulder, and Leon smiled at him, but remained tense. "And I know darker spells. As you can see, I did not use them. They are under neither _Impero_ nor are they under _Demens doleo_, or _Demens excrucio_. They are simply in an illusion where they think the Great Hall is a swimming pool. For some reason, they dive in and the water disappears. It will not harm them. Had I wanted to harm them, I would have.

"And I would also remind you, Headmaster, that light and dark spells is not decreed by the spell itself but by the manner in which it is cast. There was malice in the spell I cast on the two of them, but it was not harmful malice. I would expect you, of all people, to understand that." Leon's obvious slur on the Headmaster was not missed, but Dumbledore chose to overlook it.

The older man chose, instead, to nod, but was still frowning when Leon sat next to Severus. He turned to kiss the other man good morning, and the school, excluding Harry's group, stared in utter shock. "When did that sour puss get a boyfriend?" Someone demanded, and whispering started. Severus glared at Leon.

"Now they shan't listen to me and it will be all your fault," Severus growled.

"I can think of a way to make it better," Leon conjured a mirror and glanced to his hair and fixed it with a casual waved of his wand, then turned to Severus. "If, of course, you'll follow me."

Severus allowed Leon to pull him from his chair, smirking, and followed the other man from the hall. Harry wrinkled his nose. He did _not_ want to know.  
**oOooOo**

Leon and Severus slipped down the hall, hand in hand. "You know they aren't going to listen to me anymore in class," Severus sighed. "They were afraid of me, and now they won't be."

"I don't think it will be an issue," Leon pointed out, turning to wrap an arm around Severus. "I told them I was an interrogator and not above using spells classified as dark for my own purposes. And they can't exactly do anything about it. If anything, that indicates we're both dangerous."

Severus smiled and twisted in front of Leon to force him to halt and pressed a short kiss to the tall man's lips. "That's what you think," Severus pulled away as quickly as he came, and tugged Leon into a walk again. "Give them an inch and they take a mile."

"You've been hanging around Mom too much. But what's the problem with them knowing about me?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No!" Severus cried, clutching Leon's hand. "Never ever! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound that way!"

"Stop, Sev," Leon gently rubbed the smaller's back. "I know. It's okay. I know you're not ashamed of me. It just came out. But why are you so afraid of them knowing about me?"

"I'm not well liked," Severus said softly, not looking at Leon. "I'm afraid if they know about you, they'll harass you and. . . you'll leave me."

"Sevvie, no," Leon breathed, following Severus into the man's quarters, shutting the door, locking it, and pulling the smaller man into his arms. "I'll never leave you, Severus. I swear it. No matter what anyone says to me, they can't drive me away from you."

"I don't deserve you," Severus murmured, closing his eyes and relaxing into Leon's body. "I really don't."

"Yes, you do." Leon corrected. Don't ever say you don't. I love you."

"I love you too," Severus smiled and tilted his face up to receive the kiss Leon was offering. It soon turned heated, hands sliding over clothing, pushing it off and to the ground. Leon smiled into the kiss, breaking away from Severus' mouth to mark his way down the smaller's neck. Swiftly, Leon lifted him and carried him into the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed and crawling on top of him. Severus' eyes were hazy with desire as Leon laid himself on top of Severus, grinding them together.

"Do you want this?" Leon asked softly, brushing Severus' hair from his face.

Severus smiled. Leon always asked, always made sure that Severus knew that it wasn't some terrible flashback, and always knew when Severus was uncomfortable. He always knew when to stop. The dark man nodded, pulling Leon down to kiss him, deeply and heavily. "Yes," Severus panted, breaking from the kiss.

Leon smiled and nodded, continuing. It would be sometime before anyone saw them again, that day.  
**oOooOo**


	8. Champions

Incandescence  
Part Eight  
Champions

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter. This obviously hasn't changed in a prequal and eight chapters and isn't likely to do so anytime soon. Sigh. Also, I am a medium for the Lugovaloses. Phyrrus reminds me of this constantly.

**Warnings:** This is slash. Obviously. You are warned again. If I get flamed, Phyrrus will be amused.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm done for the summer, so updates should be regular. This is now beta'd! Thank you PrincessXXMoonXX! If you wish to thank her for her wonderful work to me I will certainly pass on the message! She's amazing and should probably get a lot more credit since my rough drafts are extrememly that.

_Princess Felton2_: So, I missed your birthday, I guess. . . . whoops? Here's a belated present! So, I suppose I'll just dedicate this chapter to you.

_To everyone else_: I loved the reviews! I've got the nicest. . .erm. . . well, I got chewed out, but in a really good way! Heh. Thanks, _Rose Midnight Moonlight Black_. Clearly Chara is well loved! Also, _AnnF_, I'm totally with you on Percy being rushed, but every time I read it, I still see Percy in it. Really smart, no common sense. And Anders. . . sadly, he's got none either. Leon can attest. And I'm glad you all liked this and reviewed! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!

As always, I'm going to request reivews because of the OC's, and I've never been disappointed! And this story isn't being held hostage by my school work (once I get a job that might change, but hopefully not) and I will never hold it hostage for reviews. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I'd love to hear from you all again! Eleven more at this time before 100!

But, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!  
**oOooOo**

On the eve of the Halloween ball, Harry had dressed up in his costume, playing with the iridescent wings that floated down his back. He glanced over the silky robes, and scowled. "I look like a girl. How did I let you talk me into this?"

Phyrrus adjusted his costume and grinned, making sure he wouldn't set anything on fire with his wings. "Because I thought you looked hot in the costume?"

"Right." Harry remembered that conversation. He'd have to have a talk with Phyrrus about tickle torture. Or just play a humongous prank on the other. Either way, he'd have to get Phyrrus back. With a vengeance. But Phyrrus was right, and Harry's costume was downright cool. White and iridescent cloth fell in waves around his thin form, though Phyrrus didn't think he looked girly. Just a little more androgynous than usual, which was fine since he was supposed to be an element and they really didn't have genders.

Phyrrus looked just as handsome as ever, his fire-like costume accenting his features and making him all the more handsome. Red, orange, yellow, and gold brought out both hair and eyes, and Phyrrus looked every bit a male. Harry was jealous. He didn't want to look androgynous. And if someone called him he girl, he was going to beat them black and blue. He hated his feminine features.

The two headed off to the party, hands clasped, and met Ron, Hermione, Cyrrus, Ginny, Draco, and Neville there. Severus and Leon were watching the little twins for the night, and Phyrrus and Harry were quite grateful. Krum was also there, though none of the rest of the group really had dates. "Hey you guys!" Phyrrus grinned. "Tell Harry how great and not girly he looks."

"Not girly?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. She looked at Harry and shrugged. "You really don't look girly, Harry. And even if you did, you certainly don't _act_ girly!"

"Shut up!" Harry grumbled, blushing.

Ginny grinned. She loved to bug Harry. And Phyrrus was awesome, because he'd occasionally help out, unless Harry was really getting upset. And Cyrrus. . . well, she just liked Cyrrus. "Hey, Ginny, you want to dance with me?" Cyrrus held out a hand, and Ron fumed silently. Harry and Phyrrus traded smirked and turned their attention to the dance floor.

"Want to dance, Harry?" Phyrrus requested, and Harry nodded happily. The two whirled merrily around the dance floor until Dumbledore called their attention to the front of the hall.

"It is time for the champions to be chosen!" He cried, and everyone scrabbled to get seats. The house tables unfolded from the walls, settling down for the students to take seats on. Moments after everyone was seated, the goblet erupted into blue flames and spat out a slip of paper.

"The champion of Beaubatons is Fleur Delacoeur!" He called, and a pretty blond girl that Harry suspected was half-veela rose from her seat, tossing her head and smiling winningly at the students pranced up the aisle. Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she blew kisses to the other students in her school.

Once more, the fire in the goblet glowed blue, and Dumbledore caught the paper that flew from it. "From Dumstrang, it will be Viktor Krum!" Harry and his friends clapped as Krum rose to his feet, shuffling down the aisle to the front of the room, waving at the other students as he passed. He offered Harry's group a wide grin, and disappeared through the same door Fleur exited through.

The goblet once again changed color and another bit of paper flew into the air. Hogwarts held its breath as Dumbledore looked at the paper. "For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!"

Hufflepuff screamed, and the rest of the school joined in its cheers. Cedric made his way to the front, grinning and waving to his house mates before he disappeared through the door. Dumbledore stepped foward to collect the goblet and make a speech, but the fire once more changed color and a bit of paper was thrown out. Everyone blinked in confusion as Dumbledore looked at the slip of paper in his hands. "Harry Potter."

Harry stiffened as all eyes looked to him. "I didn't enter," He told them, blankly, his voice weak.

"Harry!" Phyrrus cried, looking down at the boy. "You made me promise and now this?"

"Phyrrus, please. . . I didn't enter!" Harry cried. "Ron? Hermione? You believe me, right? I didn't enter! Phyrrus–"

Cold golden eyes regarded Harry coolly, and Harry shivered, knowing he was about to get the full brunt of the infamous Lugovalos temper. "The name is Flame."

Harry flinched as though slapped. Hermione prodded him up and forced him to walk to that door, but Harry couldn't shake the look of Phyrrus' cold golden eyes as he looked at Harry. He'd seen the look before, but never used on him. Harry shakily opened the door.

"What do they want?" Fleur asked, her French accent heavy.

Harry said nothing, just moved to sit down, drowning in his misery. He knew Phyrrus was angry, and after making Phyrrus not attempt to enter, he didn't blame the other. But it hurt to know that, for the first time, the anger was directed at him. It hurt to be told that Phyrrus no longer wanted Harry to use the name he reserved only for those he considered family. Harry buried his face in his hands, but didn't start crying. Not yet.

"He cannot compete!" Harry heard the voice of the leader of Dumstrang, Karkaroff. He shuddered, knowing they were speaking of him. "It is not fair!"

"It is a binding magical contract! He has to compete!" Dumbledore sighed. "I've tried to think of a way around this! Truly I have, but all contests whose names were taken from the goblet _must_ compete. There is not choice. I don't want him to either! He is not old enough!"

"No, he is not. But we must all have two champions, then," Madame Maxime's voice cut through the uncomfortable silence.

"That is also quite impossible," Dumbledore sighed. "Because the goblet has gone out and will not relight until the next Triwizard Tournament."

"We have quite the issue, then," Harry could hear a new voice, a man he saw at the feast that Ron had called Ludo Bagman. "But so what? We'll just let him compete."

"I don't want too," Harry whispered as the door opened.

"They are saying this little boy is to compete!" Fleur growled, looking at the headmistress of Beaubatons.

"They are right," Madame Maxime sighed. "He is. But no one knows why or how. The goblet should not have given a fourth name, and his should not have been in it in the first place. Dumbledore is also convinced he would not enter this himself."

"I didn't!" Harry cried. "I don't want to compete! Isn't there a way to. . . let me not?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore sighed. "Your name was given by the goblet, and therefore you must compete."

Harry hung his head, only half-listening to the rules and made his way slowly up to his dormitory. Gryffindor tower was partying when he arrived, but he half-heartedly shoved his way through the crowd and to his bed. The curtains around both Phyrrus' and Ron's beds were pulled, and Harry felt his heart sink a little further. Phyrrus had never before used the bed he had at Hogwarts. He always slept with Harry. They didn't do anything, except for a little cuddling, but sleeping alone was not something Harry was used to anymore.

Picking up Phyrrus' pillow, Harry buried his face in it and began to cry.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus couldn't sleep, he laid awake in his cold bed. He, like Harry, wasn't very used to sleeping alone, and he had to wonder if he hadn't been to hard on the other teen. He knew Harry wasn't in the habit of lying, and he knew Harry hadn't wanted to compete. Should he have gotten so angry over such a thing?

Phyrrus wasn't sure if he was more irked that Harry was allowed to compete when he was not, or if Harry had made him promise not to compete, but he was going to. Hearing the stairs creak, he knew the light steps belonged to his boyfriend. . . ex-boyfriend. They paused when they entered the room, no doubt taking in Phyrrus' closed curtains, and then Phyrrus heard them move to Harry's bed. The soft rattle of the curtains closing made Phyrrus sigh in relief, until he heard Harry begin to sob.

"I'm sorry, Phyrrus," Harry's broken voice drifted to Phyrrus' ears. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to compete. I'm so sorry." Choked sobs over took the words, though Phyrrus was certain Harry was trying to say more and couldn't get the words past his tears.

Phyrrus steeled himself and forced himself to remain in bed, until Harry managed another sentence. "I'm sorry, Phyrrus. . . I love you." The words were so broken and lost that Phyrrus found himself rising to his feet and heading towards Harry's bed. He still loved Harry, no matter that he was slightly vexed with the other, and couldn't just stay in bed while Harry cried his eyes out. As he approached, he could hear a soft mantra of "I'm sorry, I love you," coming from Harry's bed. Carefully he peeked into the bed and saw Harry wrapped around Phyrrus' pillow, sobbing. Soon Harry's chant changed over to simply, "I love you, I love you, I love you," and Phyrrus couldn't take it anymore.  
**oOooOo**

Harry jumped as someone crawled into his bed and curled around him, holding him tightly. "I love you, too," Phyrrus words were soft. "I'm the one who's sorry. I know you didn't enter your name into that goblet, and I know you don't want to compete. I'm sorry I'm such an ass."

Harry latched onto the other, sobbing into his chest, pillow squished between them. Phyrrus shifted just long enough to move the pillow, and then held Harry tightly. "Flame, please. . ."

"Phyrrus, baby." Harry heard him murmured, and Harry began to sob harder.

"I thought I lost you." Harry sobbed, clinging. "I'm so sorry!"

"Shush. I was just upset that you had forbidden me from entering, but your name was called. I know you didn't want to compete. Hush, it's okay. I'm more angry with myself than anything, and I took it out on you. Shh, it's okay." Phyrrus stroked Harry's soft hair, holding him as he cried. Harry tightened his grip on Phyrrus, not looking up as he buried his face in Phyrrus' chest and sniffed.

"I thought you hated me," Harry whimpered, and Phyrrus shook his head, his own tears dripping down he face. How could Harry ever think that Phyrrus hated him?

"Never ever, baby," Phyrrus buried his face in Harry's black locks and closed his eyes, breathing in the other's scent. His bed hadn't smelt right, without Harry. Phyrrus held the smaller teen more tightly, not wanting to let go. Eventually both fell asleep, clinging tightly to each other, content to rest in each other's arms.  
**oOooOo**

Harry's face felt sticky and tight in the morning from all his tears, but Phyrrus' arms were still wrapped tightly around him, holding him close. He turned, green eyes red-rimmed and heavy from crying, and pressed a kiss to Phyrrus' lips. Phyrrus regarded him with a warm gaze, and Harry sighed in relief. "What made you change your mind?" Harry asked, afraid Phyrrus would leave him again.

"When I heard you say you love me," Phyrrus murmured. "I realized what an ass I was, and how much I love you and need you and want you. And then it all seemed to stupid. Such a stupid thing to lose you over. You hold my heart, Harry, and I was too stupid to know it."

Harry smiled, resting his head over Phyrrus' chest, listening to the comforting pulse. "That's okay," Harry murmured, pressing a kiss over Phyrrus' heart. "Because I've given you mine."

Phyrrus tilted the boy's face up, pressing a kiss to his lips, and Harry eagerly allowed the kiss, parting his lips and letting Phyrrus explore his mouth. Phyrrus deepened the kiss, listening to Harry moan, and pulled the together, slipping a leg between Harry's. Harry gasped, and normally would have pulled away, but Phyrrus felt him halt his hands before they moved to push at him. He frowned. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, even as Phyrrus backed off, cuddling Harry and pressing gentle kisses to his face and hair. "I know you wanted to push me away, so why didn't you?"

Harry blushed, ashamed. "I was afraid. . ."

"Afraid of what? I won't hurt you." Phyrrus frowned.

"Not physically," Harry agreed. "I was afraid. . . you'd leave again."

"Never," Phyrrus vowed. "I'm so sorry, Harry. But don't you ever do something you don't want to and aren't ready for. I will never leave if you push me away, especially not if its sexual. I swear that, Harry."

Harry nodded, tears filling his eyes. "I'm sorry, aru--Phy--arudo. I didn't think. . . "

"It's okay," Phyrrus murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "We all get that way."

"I'm glad you stopped." Harry confessed.

"I will never do something you don't want," Phyrrus replied, content to cuddle closer to his boyfriend. "So don't worry. It'll all be okay."

"I know," Harry smiled. "I didn't think so before, but I know." He laid his head back against Phyrrus' chest and relaxed, enjoying the feel of Phyrrus' arms around him, his heart beating in Harry's ear. They stayed like that for some time before getting up to greet the day. Harry made his way to the washroom for a shower, and Phyrrus began to dress, yawning slightly.

Ron poked his way from the curtains. "Already forgive him?" Ron asked, snorting. "What'd he do? Fuck you for it?"

"Stop, Ron." Phyrrus didn't pay the insults any mind. He knew Ron was feeling betrayed and upset, especially since Phyrrus was now on the "Dark Side" so to speak. "Don't say something you'll regret later."

"About that whore? Not bloody likely."

"Harry is not a whore, Ron. Now get out before I hurt you." Phyrrus' words were even and calm, but anger burned behind the fire gold of his eyes. Ron snorted again and dressed, prancing out of the room as Harry reappeared. The smaller sighed and shook his head, pulling on his robes and running his fingers through his hair in hopes it would lay flat.

"I heard everything," Harry told Phyrrus, shaking his head. "Just. . . don't hurt Ron, okay?"

"He's insulting you. And hurting you." Phyrrus pointed out, shoulders tense.

"He's upset. Like you were. Look, it'll all work out, okay?" Harry wrapped his arms around Phyrrus' waist and tucked his head against Phyrrus' back. "Promise me."

"Unless he does something Truly deserving, I won't. I swear on my honor as a Lugovalos." Phyrrus sighed again twisted to hug Harry briefly. The two made their way downstairs, talking calmly and trading jokes. Hermione greeted them happily, as did the other Gryffindors. Cyrrus and Draco waved as they were eating, and Krum chose to join them that morning, offering Harry his apologies.

"I am very sorry you could not drop out," Krum told Harry, and Phyrrus blinked.

"What?"

"He told them he did not wish to compete," Krum explained. "Did he not tell you this?"

"We had. . . a fight," Harry admitted, hating dragging people into his business. Especially his personal business. But Krum was a friend, if nothing more.

"Ah, yes." Krum nodded sagely. "They happen."

Both boys grinned and nodded, but were content to chat about more trivial things than the contest and enjoy themselves at breakfast. Harry was glad to have a day off, because Dumbledore told him the next week would be rather busy. He wasn't thrilled at the prospect. The next day would be the announcement of who was in the tournament, and the weighing of the wands. Neither of which Harry was thrilled to hear about. Not that anyone blamed him. There would be reporters and tedium all day. And probably photographs too, and Harry still hadn't gotten over the phobia of cameras the Creevey brothers had caused. Not that anyone blamed him. The Creevey brothers were creepy. Very, very creepy.

Enjoying themselves, despite Ron's temper, the day passed swiftly, and when Harry made his way to bed he found himself very nervous for the next day.  
**oOooOo**

It was in the middle of potions that Harry was commandeered for the weighing of the wands and pictures. Severus looked rather irritated it was during his class, and Phyrrus was feeling a little irritated since Harry was his partner. Draco was working with Cyrrus (Draco refused to work with Neville on the grounds he enjoyed his face where it was, thank you, and let Hermione deal with him) and both offered Harry sympathetic looks.

Harry waved and disappeared. Phyrrus stared at the potion. "May I follow him after I'm through, Mr. Snape?"

"Feel free," Severus muttered. "Just remember to clean up."

"Thank you, sir." Phyrrus nodded and tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for the potion to finish.  
**oOooOo**

Harry followed Colin Creevey, who'd been assigned to get him, to a large room. It was clean, but Harry suspected that it was a recent development since the scent of cleaners hung heavily in the air. He sneezed at the large whiff of flowery perfume (stronger and more horrid than his aunt's and that was a bit of a feat).

"You must be the last champion!" A woman crooned, and Harry felt himself fighting the urge to recoil and wretch. The woman could have been lovely, but she had grown her nails out as though they were talons and painted them bright red. Her brown hair was heavily curled and practically molded to her head, and her make-up looked more like frosting she had applied liberally to her face. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever feel clean again. "So young, too!" The woman continued, either oblivious to Harry's cringe or simply not caring.

"Er. . . who're you?" Harry finally managed, then frowned. Mum Chara would certainly have slapped him for his lack of manners. It was a great thing she wasn't here.

"Rita Skeeter, of the Daily Prophet. May I have an interview? Great! Here, follow me, little more private. . ." She dragged Harry into a dusty old broom closet that hadn't gotten the same cleaning treatment as the room he'd just been in, and a few more sneezes made him wonder if a man could suffocate by sneezing.

"May I inquire what you need?" Harry asked politely, sitting up straight.

"Just an interview." Skeeter pulled out an acid green quill and parchment and set them on the box. Murmuring something to the quill, Harry watched in fascination as it scribbled away across the page. She turned back to Harry and began firing off questions that Harry never quite had a chance to answer, though the quill seemed to think otherwise. Harry frowned.

"You know, you seem to be getting a lot more out of this than I'm telling you," Harry frowned. He had dealt a little with the press after Sirius' release, but since they lived in a muggle neighborhood it was easy to dodge wizarding press and muggle press wasn't nearly so interested.

"Just ignore the quill, dear," Skeeter waved a hand. Harry frowned, and made his way to the door.

"I'm afraid this will have to be cut short." Harry told her, opening it and leaving without looking back. "Good day."

Skeeter frowned. "Oh, I'll have one," She muttered, too softly for Harry to hear. "But you won't."

Harry waved to Phyrrus as he left he broom closet, grinning and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Stupid press." Phyrrus glanced to the closet in time to see Skeeter come out, and shrug.

"Oh well. Just ignore them."

"I'm getting really good at ignoring people," Harry muttered, scowling. "Though I'd like to see what she wrote. It can't possibly be good."

"I'm sure it's not," Phyrrus agreed, turning back to look at Dumbledore and Ollivander. "Looks like Ollivander wants to see that wand of yours, baby."

Harry snorted, but took his wand to the front. It was smudged, because he hadn't had time to clean it. Chara had shown him how over the last summer, but school had made him busy. And it was a great consolation to know that it was nowhere near as bad as Phyrrus'. He couldn't compare with River and Rayne, however. They kept their wands very, very clean. If they had a choice, both girls probably would have worn gloves to handle them. Ah, neat freaks. Where would the world be without them? Harry nearly snickered at the thought.

"Ah, yes. One of mine," Ollivander smiled, his silver eyes glittering. "Holly and phoenix feather. I remember it well, my boy."

Harry chewed his lip, nervous that Ollivander would say something about his wand's connection to Voldemort, but it seemed he needn't have worried. Ollivander just shot some water from it and handed it back. "Working order." He approved, and gave Harry a wink. Harry grinned in reply, feeling much better knowing that at least two people believed in him.  
**oOooOo**

"I don't believe this!" Hermione shouted, slamming the paper down on the table. The force of the blow sent the dishes rattling and a few of the students had to lift their goblets hastily for fear of losing the contents. Harry glanced over at the Daily Prophet and sighed. He should have known something terrible would happen after he cut that Skeeter woman off yesterday during their interview. The entire article about the Triwizard Tournament was about him, with the last contestants names thrown in at the back (Cedric's was entirely forgotten) and horribly misspelled.

"I knew she got more out of my grunts that what I told her," Harry mumbled, glaring at the paper. "Excuse me, I need to write a letter to the editor."

"More fame, Harry?" Krum asked, grinning. "I am a little upset that the other champions are not recognized. And that the other Hogwarts Champion is not even mentioned.

"Tell me about it," Harry grumbled. "I'm going to give them a piece of my mind, and have as many people as possible do the same. That's horrid of them! They shouldn't stiff you lot like that!"

"Nice to know you are noble," The French girl commented, overhearing the conversation. "But that will not win you the tournament."

"I know." Harry frowned at the other, raising an eyebrow. "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

Phyrrus snickered at Harry's remark, and shook his head. "Come on, Harry. We'll be late to class otherwise." Harry nodded in agreement and followed his boyfriend from the hall, rolling his eyes. This was a complete and utter disaster, that was certain. He didn't want to be a champion, and he didn't want the fame that came with it. Growling, Harry stalked toward his dorm, Phyrrus following behind with an amused look on his face.  
**oOooOo**

Rita Skeeter hung around the school like one of the ghosts that wandered the halls, trying to get Harry's friends tell her that Harry was a horrible person. Harry's friends, fortunately, were fairly intelligent. Even Ron kept his mouth shut, though Harry wasn't sure why. Glaring at Harry ever moment he got, Ron was making Harry's life miserable, and the only reason that Phyrrus didn't attempt to rip his spine out was because Harry would have protested.

Personally, Ginny was disappointed with her brother, and told Ron as much. Ron ignored her, but it made Harry feel better. "Don't worry about it," Ginny advised. "He'll get over himself."

Harry cracked a smile at her smart remark, and nodded. He'd have to keep that in mind. He also had to keep in mind that the first tack would soon be upon them and he had no idea what he was doing. That was not a comforting thought. Pushing the matter from his mind, Harry concentrated on studying as much as he could. He knew he'd need all the help he could get.

That and he and Phyrrus had to learn to better control their ever growing bond. Harry was startled to discover just how much power could be shifted over the bond. Phyrrus, despite being magically weaker than Harry, was still a fairly powerful wizard, and Phyrrus, wielding Harry's power, was quite formidable. Especially when he converted it to fire. Which he enjoyed.

Harry huffed. Pyroes.

Still, having Skeeter around was going to send him into conniptions fits, and when the final two judges showed up, Harry wanted to run away. The first task was just over a week away, and Harry was terrified. Hermione glanced at the two men at the table. "Isn't that fat one Percy's boss?" She whispered, and Ron looked up--he was sitting near Hermione but as far from Harry as possible--and nodded.

The first man was Ludo Bagman, a man Harry had met at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry was not thrilled. Bagman was slowly gaining a belly that he hadn't had in his days of Quidditch, and his blond hair and wide blue eyes made him look like a little boy in a man's body. Harry shivered. He'd rather look like a half androgynous male than a little boy for the rest of his life. The other man was Bartimus Crouch. Balding and old, Percy often complained that his boss couldn't seem to learn his name and enjoyed ordering others around like he ruled the world.

According to Anders, who had meet the man twice when Percy had been forced to invite him to dinner, he was a stickler for rules and if anyone so much as suggested that he might have broken them--or even had distant relatives that had broken them--one was most likely to get attacked verbally. Anders had found that out the hard way. And he still hadn't made peace with the man. Phyrrus grimaced. "If what Anders said is any indication, he won't like me."

"Yeah, well, Uncle Leon's due in Saturday. He won't like Uncle Leon either," Harry pointed out, raising an eyebrow. As summer and term both wore on, most of the group that had visited the farm considered Phyrrus' family their own and added the appropriate honorific, i.e.: aunt, uncle, cousin, mother or grandmother. Harry was no exception.

"That could be interesting," Hermione muttered, frowning. "A man that doesn't like Lugovaloses in a castle with five of them. At least, five by name."

"Yeah, this could get really ugly really fast, especially since Anders, Cyrrus, and I are three of Uncle Leon's favorites." Phyrrus agreed. Everyone winced. Ugly would be an understatement if Leon got defensive of his nephews, especially his favorite nephews.

"This could be very. . . interesting." Hermione sighed, burying her face in her hands and knowing fully well that interesting was a vast understatement.

Well, when the fireworks went off, most of the group planned to be very, very far away.  
**oOooOo**


	9. Playing With Fire

Incandescence  
Part Nine  
Playing With Fire

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter. It would be nice, and would probably pay my tuition, but. . . no. . . sorry.

**Warnings:** Hm. . . so, I've mentioned this every other chapter, but this is SLASH and is likely to stay that way. Sorry if I've disappointed, but it just sucks for you!

**Author's Note:** So I can update regularily now, seeing how I'm out of school and all, and I thank every one of my readers and reviewers. I was so unsure when I started posting Pyrotechnics that I never dreamed it would grow into this. I never thought everyone would like it so much, and I thank you for all your support. I've broke one hundred reviews on Incandescense now, I'm happy to report, and I'm so amazed. Thank you all. And, a total shoutout to my wonderful, amazing beta, PrincessXXMoonXX! This part is beta'd, and you can all thank her for her hard work! She's amazing!

Also, this note will be a little longer than usual, because. . . here are the reviewers that helped me make it past 100! (In ABC order): 2693, Ada Eyes, akeria26, Amythyst Aquarius, AnnF, Brokenflamesrebel, cle be, Dana, DracosDefender, Fae Child 19, Freedom is Wind, Heather, ilikestories, InsanityamI, jasmine13princess, JellyFish72, JusticeIsBlind13, kain-donovan, Lady Halaia, Lady Prince, lemmesee, Marikili68, Mischief Maker in Disguise, momocolady, Ms Alex James, pottermaniac1458, Princess Felton, PringingPotter, ravenmorrigan, Rose Midnight Moonlight Black, sable2684, Shadow of a Shadow, shadow-flyer, Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven, SimplySabog, Sliver of Melody, SPEEDIE22, spinnerofdark, StarAngel531, starbright37, TanyaPotter, TeeDee, TheSlytherinMuggle, writerlover101, x-m-u-n-c-h-x, Yana5

Thank you all so much!

_To everyone wondering about Rita Skeeter:_ Don't worry, she'll get her's. Mwahahaha!

_Heather:_ Now what fun would I be if I gave away what Harry'd do in the second task, hm? (You were reviewer number 100, by the way)

_Shadow of a Shadow:_ Yes, I am writing more, but Icandescense is finished. I'm actually writing year five. So! Never fear, updates will be regular!

_JusticeIsBlind13:_ So. . . what's a pendejo? I don't think I've actually heard that before. . .

Now, I've taken up enough of your time, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
**oOooOo**

Harry was reading in bed with Phyrrus when Hedwig tapped at the window. Harry frowned, pulling it open to let her in and kicking Crookshanks out of the room. He liked to sneak up there and pester the boys. Harry secretly wondered if Hermione and the girls didn't have some sort of spying charm on him. Hedwig, not pleased at being ignored, hooted at Harry and held out her leg.

"What's that?" Phyrrus frowned and rested his head on top of Harry's, reading the letter Harry held up.

"It's from Hagrid," Harry frowned as he glanced it over. "Meet me at the entrance to the Great Hall at eleven, bring your special cloak?"

"Sounds like Hagrid. Do you want me to come?"

"If it involves the invisibility cloak, you'd better," Harry sighed, rummaging around for his cloak. "We've only got half an hour, and it'll take us half that to get down there. Better get dressed."

"And I was comfortable, too," Phyrrus whined, but pulled on dark clothing. Harry also dressed in greys and blacks, and the two hid themselves under the cloak, walking carefully down the stairs and out the portrait. They made no noise as they moved, and being around each other so much allowed them not to trip over each other.

"Hagrid?" Harry gave no indication that Phyrrus was under the cloak, so the other teen said nothing and was careful not to draw attention to himself.

"Follow me and stay quiet," Hagrid murmured, leading him out of the castle. Harry glanced the giant over. He was in some sort of hairy sports coat and the broken bristles from what was probably a brush glistened in his hair. An ugly orange tie completed the terrifying outfit, and Phyrrus leaned down, placing his mouth right next to Harry's ear.

"What is he _wearing_?" Phyrrus hissed, and Harry knew the other's nose was wrinkled in horrified disdain. Not that Harry blamed him, his probably was too.

"I don't know," Harry murmured softly, wondering himself. "Better question, whose he trying to impress?"

"Point," Phyrrus agreed, and his hot breath over Harry's ear made the other shiver.

They followed silently as Hagrid made his way to the Beaubatons carriage, and nearly snickered when it became clear he was attempting to impress Madame Maxime. She looked regal as ever, and Harry and Phyrrus, as much as they loved Hagrid, had difficulty hiding their laughter at his attempts to be suave.

"Guess you can take the boy from the farm, but not the farm from the boy," Harry snickered, and Phyrrus smacked him lightly, grinning. Harry smirked up at his boyfriend, drawing the taller in for a brief kiss before following Hagrid and Madame Maxime towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry sighed, he despised this forest! He wished something large would come and kill it off. Phyrrus didn't care. He'd seen stranger (mostly his cousins, but they were odd enough as it was).

Hagrid followed the outer edge of the forest, which delighted Harry (he wanted nothing to do with those damn spiders), and took them to a large clearing. "Hagrid!" A familiar voice called. Harry and Phyrrus blinked at seeing Charlie Weasely. What was he doing there?

"Heya, Charlie!" Hagrid called, waving. "You got 'em here?"

"Of course! But--what's she doing here?" Charlie gestured to Madame Maxime. She was looking around the area in confusion. A movement to one side caught Harry's and Phyrrus' eyes and they noted Karkaroff lurking in the background. Thoughtful frowns marred their faces as they turned back to Hagrid's conversation.

"I. . . just thought she'd like ta see 'em," Hagrid confessed quietly, and Charlie shrugged. Harry watched in awe as several more men set down four large shapes. A spout of fire from one told both Harry and Phyrrus exactly what they were.

"They wanted nesting mothers," Charlie explained, pointing to the dragons. "I don't know why, they're more fierce that way. Far as we can tell, you've got to get passed them, but don't know much beyond that."

Ten men had to gang up on a huge black dragon to get it stunned, and Charlie shuddered. "I hate whoever gets that one," He pointed. "Hungarian Horntail and nasty as hell."

Harry stared at the dragons. "I'm going to need a lot more fire power," He muttered as he and Phyrrus made their way back. Phyrrus nodded in agreement, then dodged to one side and held Harry close. Barty Crouch came crashing through the branches, missing them by bare inches, and both boys held their breath as the man crashed off.

"Shit, that was close," Phyrrus breathed, and both made their way back to the castle. "What are you going to do?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea."

Phyrrus sighed and shook his head, continuing towards the dorm. They slipped inside, still discussing tactics as they slid into bed and nodded off, exhausted from the day's adventure.  
**oOooOo**

The two were awake early, and Harry was nervously worrying his nails until Phyrrus clasped his hands. "Cut that out," Phyrrus muttered, frowning. "You're making _me_ nervous."

"Good," Harry mumbled with a scowl and made his way towards the table, looking up in time to see Cedric leaving. He stopped, staring after the other boy, and slapped his forehead. "Arudo, we're so stupid!" Harry cried, slamming his head down onto the table. "Ow. . ."

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow. "What are you on about?"

"Cedric!" Harry moaned, smacking his head against the table a few more times for good measure before Phyrrus overcame his shock and stopped him.

"Um. . . yeah. . . the other champion?" Phyrrus raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't know!" Harry hissed, glaring at his boyfriend. "Maxime and Karkaroff were both there, but Dumbledore is so noble he'll play by the rules! _Cedric is the only one who doesn't know_!"

Phyrrus paled and groaned. "Do we have to tell him?"

"Yes!" Harry snapped, slapping Phyrrus' arm. "I refuse to be an absolute and utter prat!"

"Like Ron is impersonating?" Phyrrus raised an eyebrow to look down the table as Ron glared at Harry. Harry shrugged, but nodded. Hermione, sitting by Ron that morning, gave them both a long-suffering look. Harry shrugged at her and she sighed. It was obvious she wished she had sat next to Harry instead.

"Right. Now, I need to get Cedric alone to tell him. . ." Harry frowned and furrowed his brow in thought. Phyrrus rolled his eyes. Harry on a mission. Now he was never going to get any attention!  
**oOooOo**

In the end, Harry cornered Rayne to help him. Leaving River happily munching on some chocolate with her elder brother, Harry set down the corridor. He knew when Cedric's last class of the day was, and it just happened to coincide with his free period, to his relief. Rayne, who got out earlier than most of the children since she was so far ahead in her charms class, skipped happily next to him.

Pausing at the cross hall, Harry sent Rayne ahead. She smiled and winked at him, then continued down the hallway, chewing on some gum Harry'd offered her for a bribe. Cedric rounded the corner with his friends and, as so often happened since most of the students were unused to looking down, promptly ran over Rayne.

The little girl fell, taking Cedric's book pack with her by "accident" and managing to split one of the seams and send everything in it flying all over the ground. She also managed to break his inkpot. Despite being a genius, it was an unforseen action, and several of the sharp, glass shards sliced deeply into her skin. The eight year old began to wail in pain, toppling to the ground after overbalancing from hitting Cedric.

Hastily shooing his friends off, since they only seemed to worsen the situation--Rayne cried harder whenever they approached--Cedric knelt down. "Hush, little one," He soothed, picking her up out of the mess. "It's okay."

Rayne hiccoughed and continued to sob as Harry turned the corner. Taking in the scene--he hadn't expected blood--he raced over to them. "Rayne?"

"I ran into him!" She sobbed. "And his bag broke and his inkpot broke and hurt me!"

Harry frowned and waved his wand, easily cleaning up the mess, and then turned to inspect Rayne's cuts. She was still clinging to Cedric like a leech, and Harry grinned. "Here, now, you know how to fix those. Your Mom's showed you a million times."

Rayne sniffled and scowled, but demandingly held out one little leg. "You fix it," She told him, tightening her hold on Cedric.

Harry gave her a frown, but did so, ruffling her hair when he was done. "You should let go of him now."

"No. He can carry me back to the tower," Rayne grinned up at the Hufflepuff boy, dimple showing, and Harry had a sinking feeling. Something informed him, rather tartly, that Rayne probably had a crush on the Hufflepuff boy. Oh, brother, was that going to be a mess. But cute, in a strange way. Harry grinned at the little girl and turned to Cedric.

"Since you're here and alone," Harry glanced around the hall as Cedric took a nervous step back.

"Potter, mate, aside from not swinging that way, I think your boyfriend could kick my ass. . ." Cedric began, and Harry laughed.

"Nothing like that," Harry promised between giggles. "Phyrrus knows I'm here anyway. No, I just needed to tell you that the first task is dragons."

"Why are you telling me?" Cedric frowned. "That's supposed to be a secret."

"Yes, but everyone else knows. Karkaroff, Maxime and I have all seen them. You're the only one that hadn't, and I knew the headmaster wouldn't tell you. So I had to."

"So you just gave up your advantage?" Cedric frowned.

Harry glanced at the Hufflepuff. "There are things more important that winning," Harry told him calmly. "And winning means nothing unless all the players have played at their best."

Cedric blinked and nodded, smiling slightly. "You're a good sort, Potter."

"I try. Now, Rayne, let go of the nice boy, and I'll take you back to the dorm."

Rayne stuck her tongue out at the other. "You're ugly and I'm bored," She replied, clinging more tightly. "Cedric can take me."

"Rayne," Harry warned, and the little girl raised an eyebrow. Cedric waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it, she's not heavy."

"You may regret that," Harry warned, but followed after Cedric, chuckling. They continued down the corridor and were nearly to the tower when Harry felt his arm being grabbed. He whirled, wand already out, to face Mad-Eye Moody.

"Professor!" Harry gasped, and the man raised an eyebrow, dragging him down the hall.

"Noble thing you did, Potter," Moody told him. "Telling Cedric."

"Let go, please, Professor," Harry requested, frowning.

"Sure," Moody released Harry, who rubbed his arm, frowning slightly. "Thought I'd better tell you that you should be more careful with such. . . delicate information as that, especially when you're passing it on."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Sir, I have homework, if there's nothing else."

"I just wondered if you had given it any thought," Moody admitted. "How to pass the dragons, I mean."

"Not really. I've only just found out. But they're right vicious looking," Harry confessed. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Play to your strengths," Moody told him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Harry frowned. "How's that going to help me take out a dragon?"

"You have to get passed it, not take it out," Moody pointed out. "So, what are you good at?"

"Flying, but I can't have my broom. . . " Harry stopped, then stiffened. "Of course, sir. Play to my strengths."

"Good. Dismissed, Potter," Moody waved him out and Harry hit the ground running. He had a week to learn a summoning charm. That gave Hermione and Phyrrus a week to preform a miracle.

Well, that was all summed up fairly well in one word.

Shit.  
**oOooOo**

"You're not concentrating hard enough!" Hermione scolded, dodging yet another failed attempt at a summoning charm. "You need to call it to _you_, not sending it pelting towards _me_!"

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry put his wand down, sighing. He had been working on the charm all week, and still had little to show for it. Except a pile of pillows at the wrong end of the common room and an dangerously irritated Hermione because she was the one that had to continue dodging Harry's failed attempts at summoning the pillows. And Harry now had under twenty four hours to get the charm right.

"I can't do this!" Harry moaned, flopping into a chair. "I can't figure out this bloody charm!"

"You have to, Harry!" Hermione sighed. "It's the only way you'll be able to get past that dragon! Now concentrate! Call the pillow to you! And get it to at least float in the proper direction!"

"Right, right." Harry closed his eyes, concentrating, and still ended with the pillow flying at Hermione. He sighed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his face. "I can't do this!"

"That's what you think," Phyrrus appeared behind the chair Harry was occupying and started rubbing the smaller's shoulders. "I think you can do it. And how about some incentive?" Phyrrus winked at Hermione and bent down, kissing Harry deeply. Harry melted into the kiss, eagerly opening his mouth to Phyrrus' menistraitions. After a few moments, Phyrrus pulled back, leaving Harry panting and slightly dazed. "Manage the charm, I do it again, and give you a massage. Don't manage the charm, get neither. I'll even be nice and give you an hour." Phyrrus smirked and nuzzled his nose against Harry's neck, kissing it lightly before standing back up and taking up a couch. Harry frowned and turned back to the pillows.

Phyrrus picked up a book to read, and Harry scowled when he realized it was his Defense book. Scowling, Harry sent several more summoning charms at the pillows, still failing miserably. Phyrrus didn't so much as twitch at his curses, and Harry pouted. Gold eyes stayed fixed on that stupid book. Harry silently went back to work. Now he really had incentive. Forget the kiss, Harry was after revenge. And interrupting Phyrrus' reading was an excellent way to get it.

Forty five minutes had passed before Harry managed a consistent summoning charm. He smirked and turned towards the couch, and waved his wand, not even muttering the incantation. Phyrrus' book jerked from his unsuspecting hands, the resulting tug sending the taller teen to the floor, and flew into Harry's outstretched hands. Harry gave his boyfriend a sweet smile and sat on him, leaning over him with a gleeful face. Phyrrus blinked up at Harry, grinning. "I told you that you could do it."

Harry raised an eyebrow and leaned down, capturing Phyrrus' lips in a kiss. Phyrrus moaned into it, pressing his tongue to Harry's lips. The other allowed him entrance, allowing him to deepen the kiss and twine his arms around Harry, pulling him closer. Hands roamed a bit, though never lower than the waist, and both just enjoyed the simple contact of the other. Phyrrus pressed a few kisses along Harry's throat before returning to his mouth, and the two continued to explore each other's mouths for another moment. Panting and heavily flushed, they pulled away from each other. Harry grinned.

"I learned it," He panted, nuzzling Phyrrus' neck. Phyrrus laughed.

"I _told_ you that you could do it!" He pressed a quick, congratulatory kiss to Harry's lips and lifted them both off the floor. Plopping Harry on the nearest couch, stomach first, Phyrrus straddled his hips and massaged Harry's shoulders and back. Harry groaned in relief as his back popped.

"Oh, don't stop," Harry moaned as Ron walked in.

"I knew you were a whore, but fucking each other on the common room couches? That's just sick," He snapped. Phyrrus stiffened, but Harry grabbed an ankle.

"He's giving me a massage, Ron, and if you make him stop before he's finished my back, I'll hex you." Harry groaned as Phyrrus' hands started moving, causing his back to pop yet again. Harry sighed in relief and Ron rushed from the room, a scowl on his face. Phyrrus glared after him.

"Why did you stop me?"

"It's Ron, Phyrrus. He's just being stupid. He's still my best friend, and he'll come to his senses," Harry sighed and relaxed further, eyes fluttering closed. "Besides, I know he doesn't mean what he says, so it doesn't hurt."

"All right," Phyrrus finally agreed, letting Harry up. "Come on, you'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very, big day." Harry nodded, but didn't move. Phyrrus eventually lifted him lightly and carried him up the stairs, swiftly changing him into his sleep clothes. Phyrrus smiled at the innocent picture Harry made and curled up next to him, making sure the alarm was set. The last thing they needed was for Harry to be late.  
**oOooOo**

Harry pulled on his robes and dashed out of the dorm the next morning, looking wild in panic. Phyrrus and Hermione made sure he ate something, Ginny gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek, and Phyrrus gave him a good luck kiss that Hermione thought looked more like he was trying to find Harry's tonsils and wish them luck too. Ignoring the cat-calls from Krum and Cedric--those two were far too strange for Harry's liking--he made his way with the other champions to the tent set up in the lawn.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Harry muttered to Cedric, who grinned.

"You'll be fine," The elder teen soothed, laughing slightly. "After all, you're Harry Potter!"

"Because I forget that on a regular basis," Harry grumbled as Cedric gave a good-natured laugh. Krum sat down, looking nervous, and stared at the tent entrance. The judges appeared ten minutes later, and all four contestants gulped nervously.

Ludo Bagman held up a sack and looked at the champions in turn. "In this bag is what you will have to face," He told them, holding it out. "You will each pick from the bag and determine both what you will be facing and the order you will go in. Good luck. Oh, and ladies first." He held the bag out to Fleur, who pulled out a miniature of a dragon. Her face set, hard as stone, and she nodded. She would be second to go. Krum pulled out a second dragon. He was first. Cedric pulled out the third, which was also his turn. Harry took a good look at their miniatures and gulped. The only one not chosen was that Horntail.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit! That was his luck! Hesitantly he pulled out the last dragon. The meanest, _and_ he had to go last. Did it get any better? Really, did it? He really wished Phyrrus was with him. Clutching his wand, he smiled sickly as Krum was lead from the tent. He did not feel well at all.

"Harry?" Cedric's gentle voice called him back to reality. "You look sick. Are you all right?"

"Yes?" Harry squeaked, making it sound more like a question than anything. Cedric laughed lightly and patted his shoulder.

"You'll do fine." Cedric soothed, trying to ignore the shouts outside.

"Yeah, right," Harry muttered, clamping his hands over his ears. "This is for seventh years. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a _fourth year_. What makes you think I'll be fine?"

"Because you will. It's just a lizard." Cedric grinned.

Just a lizard? Harry paused as something he never thought of pulled itself to the surface. He talked to snakes! Granted, snakes and dragons were a bit different, but perhaps a dragon would understand him? Perhaps he wouldn't die a horrible and painful death after all! Cedric offered a cheerful wave as he left for his turn, and Harry sat in the tent, knees knocking nervously, hands clammy, terrified that he would fail. Or die. Or fail and die. Nothing of the combination was of a pleasant sort, at least for him.

"Psst, Harry!" A soft voice made him glance up, and the back wall moved as Phyrrus entered through it. He winked at Harry and grinned. "I borrowed your cloak to get over here. I can't stay long."

"Phyrrus," Harry gasped, relieved as he threw himself at his boyfriend. Phyrrus smiled and hugged him tightly. "I knew you'd be nervous, so I brought myself, and a little advice from a few collective sources."

Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity, so Phyrrus continued. "Sirius and Remus both say you've got the reflexes to dodge whatever it will throw at you. Mom said to remind you that you're a little more immune to fire than most people because you're a non-elemental and bonded to me. Hermione says to concentrate."

"And what about you?" Harry pulled Phyrrus closer so that his breath whispered across the other's ear.

"Be safe, baby," Phyrrus murmured in reply, his fear ghosting over Harry's senses. "And remember that I believe in you and love you. No matter what."

"That's the best advice I've gotten," Harry murmured, and Phyrrus kissed him, deeply, lovingly, terrified of Harry having to face a dragon. Harry returned the kiss, breaking it off after several, long moments.

"It'll be my turn, soon. Go back to the stands. I want you to watch me," Harry told Phyrrus.

"I will. And I'll tell you all about it afterwards," Phyrrus agreed, pressing another kiss to Harry's lips. This one was soft and gentle. Phyrrus began to draw the cloak on, winking at Harry. "For luck, my love."

Harry touched his lips with his fingers, and smiled. "I'll need it."

With another nod, Phyrrus had disappeared, the flap jostled, and Harry knew he was gone. Still, he sat a bit straighter, filled with a bit more confidence. Phyrrus thought he could do it, and so did everyone else. And Harry grinned. He believed them, too.  
**oOooOo**

When Harry's name was called, the boy-who-lived stepped out onto the field confidently. His group of friends were holding a bewitched sign that read, rather amusingly, "Harry is Flame retardant!" Phyrrus didn't look overly thrilled about the sign, which meant the others had made it in secret, but he did grin at Harry's nervous smile, blow him a kiss, and flash him a thumbs up. River and Rayne were waving cheerfully from their posts on either side of Harry's boyfriend.

The dragon glared balefully at him, and the judges fired a single shot. Harry whipped out his wand, summoning his broom to him and hissed out a plea to the dragon. The dragon glared at him, not comprehending the statement. Harry sighed, grabbing his broom from the air, and took off, spinning wildly to avoid a spurt of fire.

That wasn't good. "Shit," Harry murmured, barrel-rolling to avoid a second shot of flames. "I wish I was flame retardant. That would make life so much easier!" A third burst of fire that had him in a narrow dive made him curse a blue streak before zipping behind the dragon. All he had to do was get to that stupid egg!

He hissed at her again, and when she sent a breath of fire at him, he retaliated in kind. The fire bursts met and exploded, rendering both dragon and wizard temporally sightless. Harry dived for cover, still cursing, and looked up at the dragon once he'd recovered. She had too, it seemed, and now she was on all fours to guard her eggs.

Wait a second. . . Harry stared at the egg. He was so stupid! It was probably warded against summoning charms, but if he could sufficiently distract the dragon, he could easily summon the golden egg! Simple solutions for simple problems, then, Harry decided, taking off. Zooming around the dragon's head in an impressive display, the dragon offered an irritated roar and burst of fire, standing up on her hind legs to reach him. Harry crossed behind her. He had been waiting that shift. "_Accio golden egg_!" He cried, and stared in absolute shock when the egg actually zoomed towards him.

"You've got to be kidding," He grumbled, spinning out of range of another fire burst and shooting towards the sky. That damn dragon was going to get it, if he ever got a hold on her later, that was for certain. Staring at the egg, which had flown to where he had just been, he watched as it slowly dropped. Spitting curses, he dove after it, catching the edge of that fucking lizard's fire breath on one hand--which made him renew his cursing and question the preferences, ancestors, and other sexual and physical factors of whomever first invented the Tri-Wizard tournament. Three feet from the ground, he caught the falling egg and pulled out of his dive so sharply to avoid yet another fire burst he nearly fell off his broom.

The trained dragon handlers were immediately on the dragon, casting stunners and catching her before she could trample her egg. Harry landed, still cursing, and held the egg aloft.

The stadium broke into cheers. Harry, the youngest in the tournament, was the fastest to get the egg. After receiving his score--forty two points, what a rip off--he was rushed to the medical tent to have his wounds looked at. Which was a few scratches and several burns, the one on his hand the most severe.

"I hate dragons!" Harry burst out as soon as Hermione and Phyrrus appeared. They raised their eyebrows and beckoned the others into the room. Before any one else entered, however, Ron peeked his head in.

"Harry?" His voice was soft, quiet. "I just. . . I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry waved him over, encouraging him to come closer. "It's all--" Phyrrus slapped the other red-head upside the head and them nodded for Harry to continue. "It's all right, Ron," Harry grinned and looked up at his best friend. "Really. I know you were just jealous, and when you didn't go to the press or anything, I knew you weren't mad, just didn't know how to apologize."

"I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, Harry." Ron looked at his feet, and Harry grinned, patting the bed next to him.

"Cut the crap, Ron." Harry grinned at the other. "I just got passed a dragon! We got some celebrating to do!"

Ron grinned and Hermione rolled her eyes, waving at the door a second time. This time everyone trooped in cheerfully, grinning and chattering. "I can't believe you just summoned the thing, Harry!" Neville cried, laughing. "I wish you'd seen the look on the judges' faces! It was great!"

"He can," Draco smirked. "Creevy part one has a picture."

"Great!" Neville broke into laughter as the partition moved aside.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" Cedric asked, grinning as Harry waved for him to pull the partition open. Krum and Fleur appeared as well.

"I cannot believe we didn't think of that," Fleur moaned. "Of all the things to do!"

"I figured it would have been warded, but I tried it anyway," Harry admitted.

"We just assumed we'd have to touch it." Krum groaned. "I can't believe we missed that!"

"I can't believe it worked," Harry muttered as the other champions moaned. Phyrrus pressed a kiss to Harry's lips and lifted him onto his shoulders. Harry squeaked, but relaxed, knowing Phyrrus wouldn't drop him.

"I think we have a party in the Gryffindor common room," Phyrrus waved. "And I'm fairly sure that Cedric has one also, because if not, I'm not too sure who your house was talking about."

Hermione shrugged. "We don't we walk to the castle together, then? It's no fun alone. Would you two like to come as well?" She invited, and Krum and Fluer shrugged, then nodded, and followed them towards the castle. Ignoring the splitting at the entrance hall, Hermione drug everyone into the Great Hall.

Harry grinned. What good was a party not everyone could go to? So the Weasely twins waved from the head table as the rest of the student body--including the students from Dumstrang and Beaubatons–cheered for all four champions.

Harry cheered too. Okay, so maybe facing the dragon wasn't so terrible after all.  
**oOooOo**


	10. Preperations

Incandescence  
Part Ten  
Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or the affiliated characters. I am only a medium for the Lugovaloses. . . _Dammit, Phyrrus, stop laughing at me!_

**Warnings:** As always, this is slash. I've warned you the previous nine times and prequal, so if you don't like it and are still reading. . . wow, you have a really bad learning curve. Oh, and Reikatsuken Byakko makes an appearence. Full uniform, too. _Evil grin_.

**Author's Note:** So. . . I was thinking, "I need to get out another chapter. Hm, I'd better e-mail my beta." So I went to e-mail the _amazing_ PrincessXXMoonXX, and she's already three steps ahead of me and already sent me the next chapter. I decided it was fate and I should post it. So, you can thank her for the update. It was (obviously) all her doing!

_To Fae Child19_: Yeah, that crush was a little unplanned. Rayne dumped that on me unexpectedly. Haha. But I thought it was disgustingly cute and kept it.

_To Lady Bit_: Ahahaha. . . Oops. Thank you for pointing out that Harry did not fight a Norweign Ridgeback, and actually fought a much nastier dragon. I have fixed it, and have no idea how it got missed. I guess it just got bleeped over. Oops. But thanks for the correction!

_To TheSlytherinMuggle_: I'm not sure if they'll ever had such bad fight again, but I'm sure they'll manage to stir up some kind of trouble!

_To katey:_ Sorry I couldn't reply last chapter to your question, but here is the answer: No, Phyrrus will never raise a hand to Harry. Aside from the fact Phyrrus would end up dead somewhere if he ever abused Harry (Chara brought him into the world, and she sure as hell can still take him out), I will not place Harry in a lasting, abusive relationship. Aside from it not working, because Phyrrus respects Harry a great deal, I have issues with the kind of control abuse takes. So no, Phyrrus will never hit Harry out of anger. The only time Phyrrus would ever raise a hand to his boyfriend would be out of pure necessity. I'm sorry if I sound offended, but I have issues with the topic, and don't mean to come off that way. I do appreciate your review, however, and I'm glad you love this story!

_To Shadow of a Shadow:_ Now what kind of horrible author would I be to give away the ending, hm? _Wink_.

_To JusticeIsBlind13:_ Ah ha! Well, thank you for the translation! I'll have to remember it for later!

_To Everyone:_ Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them, and I loved reading them! By the way, sable2684, do you think the dragon would play fetch, too? Lol. I loved all your reviews, and I can't wait to see more of them. I am, as had been previously mentioned, such a review whore. Hee hee. I doubt I have to remind you again, but this is an OC laden story, and lots of reviews show it's quality. I never hold it hostage, and appreciate every review you send me, and I'm addicted to the warm fuzzy feeling (Do they make a rehab for that?).

Enough, though. I think this note is longer than last time's, and I'm sorry, so please go enjoy the next chapter.  
**oOooOo**

Harry refused to look at the egg for a flat week after getting it from the dragon. "I want just a little longer to recover," Harry told everyone, determination on his face. "That thing nearly ate me, and I don't want to think for just a little while."

"Makes sense," Phyrrus agreed, pulling Harry onto the couch. "Come on. Play some Rat Slap with me." They were in the Gryffindor Common room, tired, but still happy at Harry's performance on the egg three days after it had occurred. Harry sat with Phyrrus, resting his head on the taller's shoulder and just relaxing in front of the fire in relief.

For that day, at least. Harry invited his friends to the opening of the egg, as he dubbed it, and met them in the Room of Requirement. Draco and Cyrrus leaned forward to look at it, clearly interested in the golden egg. "It's so. . . shiny," Cyrrus murmured, and Harry snorted back a laugh. Phyrrus' first up-close-and-personal encounter with the egg had ended with a similar announcement.

"And you two are sure you're not really twins?" Harry asked, setting the egg down and poking it. Cyrrus and Phyrrus both nodded at once and Harry rolled his eyes.

"All right," He told them, holding the egg gingerly. "This is it!" And he pulled it open.

Terrible screeching assaulted their ears, and everyone groaned, slapping their hands over their ears as the noise assaulted their senses. "Close it! Close it!" Ginny yelped, jumping as far from the egg as she could. Harry snapped it shut, then stared at it in horror.

"What the bloody, fucking hell was that?" Harry managed.

Phyrrus and Cyrrus turned to stare at Harry. "I don't ever think I've heard that particular combination of curses," Phyrrus told Cyrrus, nodding in approval.

"Me either, but I like it," Cyrrus agreed.

"Matter at hand!" Harry shouted, and Ginny grabbed Cyrrus' ear and growled, "Pay attention!"

"Right!" Both agreed, appearing suitably chastised.

"What on earth was that?" Draco finally asked, peeking at the egg, though far more cautiously that time.

"Sounded a bit like Percy singing in the shower," Ron commented, and Ginny nodded.

"You don't suppose you'll have to attack him, do you?" Ginny wondered.

"He'd better hope not," Phyrrus broke in. "Anders wouldn't be too thrilled about it."

"Besides, Crouch wouldn't put his best worker in danger, right?" Ginny ventured, and Phyrrus made a face.

"I don't like that man," He told her, brows furrowed in thought. "There's something very not right about him."

"You could be a little more descriptive," Hermione sneered a bit, and the others all laughed. Phyrrus was a bit thick when the notion took him. Harry turned back to the egg and sighed, tucking it away.

"I suppose it will keep until later," Harry admitted. "Maybe I'll let your sisters have a go, Phyrrus."

"They'd like that. See if you can't keep it and let them pick apart the enchantments after all this," Phyrrus requested. "They'd be over the moon for that."

"No kidding," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Well, let's get lunch. I'm already tired of thinking about it, and I've not even figured it out, yet."

The others nodded in agreement, and headed out, eager for some lunch. River and Rayne met them in the Great Hall, and poked at the egg, but didn't open it upon Harry's orders. Nodding to each other, they cast a few spells on it, leaving the others mystified and curious. "What're they doing to it?" Neville wondered as they poked at it a little more, completely ignoring their lunches.

"Don't ask," Phyrrus advised, sipping at his pumpkin juice. "You don't want to know."  
**oOooOo**

Three weeks passed in a haze of classes to Harry as he attempted to unravel the mystery of the egg. He had a feeling the little twins knew and were tormenting him, so he gladly leapt at the chance to go into Hogsmeade to buy some Christmas presents. Phyrrus, Cyrrus, River, and Rayne were at Thanksgiving in the States, allowing Harry some time alone to buy presents without Phyrrus, or his sisters, or his cousin looking over his shoulder. He would probably attend the Thanksgiving the next year, as he had declined that year's invitation. After meeting most of the family over summer, Harry didn't think he was quite ready for such a large dose of Lugovaloses and Carlises.

"If it isn't Harry Potter," A sickeningly sweet voice crooned, and Harry turned to see Rita Skeeter. He sneered at her, and turned back to the door. Hermione was supposed to meet him in a few minutes while Ron finished his Christmas shopping.

The door blew open and Hermione staggered in, holding a few bags. "Harry!" She cried, and bent down to kiss his cheek since a hug was out of the question with her full arms. Besides, she was Harry's best friend. He didn't mind.

"Oh, a meeting of the lovers," Skeeter crooned, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You couldn't be more off base if you tried," Hermione snorted, sitting down. "And you'd offend someone--well, a lot of someones, really–if you printed anything like that."

"Are you threatening me, little girl?" Skeeter asked, and Hermione snorted. "I know things that could make your hair curl. . . not that it needs it."

"And I know things that'll make you a laughingstock," Hermione grinned. "But you hardly need my help."

Skeeter stiffened and swept out, curtly, shouting to Hermione over her shoulder, "Watch your back, little girl!" And leaving Hermione and Harry to roll their eyes. That woman truly was an idiot.  
**oOooOo**

Skeeter wasn't kidding when she said she would get back at Hermione. The Lugovaloses arrived back from America Saturday, and Monday was the day that Skeeter ran her story about Harry and Hermione. Teen lovers.

"What the hell?" Harry and Phyrrus noticed the Great Hall fall silent as the mail arrived and Hermione went white in the face when she looked at the paper. Whispers broke out even as Harry grabbed Hermione's copy and got a good look at the first page. He and Phyrrus read it over and then exchanged amused looks.

"Um. . . is it true?" A hesitant first year finally asked, looking from the newspaper to Harry and Phyrrus. Phyrrus closed his eyes, counted to ten, very slowly, then shook his head, trying desperately not to laugh.

"No, it's not," Harry finally managed, after a long drink of pumpkin juice. "Don't worry."

"So it's not true?" Draco plopped down, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, Draco," Harry rolled his eyes. "It's. . . Hermione. She's a. . . a _girl_! And she's. . .well, _Hermione_!"

Phyrrus kissed Harry deeply, to disprove the paper, then burst into peals of laughter. "I can't believe Skeeter thought. . . hahaha! Is she really that stupid? I mean--Hahahaha!--how retarded? Hahaha!"

"Phyrrus," Harry scolded lightly, still laughing himself.

The mess in the paper was only the beginning, however. For the next three days, no one could look Harry, Phyrrus, or Hermione in the face without breaking into loud, raucous laughter. And Harry was getting annoyed. It couldn't possible have been that funny, right? Wrong. It could be that funny, and to nearly everyone in Hogwarts that knew anything at all about Harry and Phyrrus--which consisted of the entire school--it was hilarious.

Four days after the article was printed, Skeeter came to the school to interview the Headmaster, the Judges, and the Champions for the tournament. "It's that idiot!" One little second year Slytherin cracked, nearly falling over as he laughed. "You're retarded!"

"Stop that," Cyrrus scolded, not looking at Skeeter for fear he would fall over laughing. "You shouldn't talk about people like that."

"But she is!" The boy protested as Skeeter hurried away, confused. She had ruined dozens of people's reputations. But she had never gotten that reaction before. Still, any student that saw her was practically rolling on the ground in laughter and pointing her out to their friends. Thoroughly bewildered, she made it to the Headmaster's office without another glitch.

Reaching the top, she noted all the Judges staring at her coolly, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly, which was never promising, and the Champions were sitting in the office, refusing to look at her. "What is going on in this school?" Skeeter demanded, crossing her arms. "Why are all the students laughing at me, Headmaster?"

"I suppose we should address that first," Dumbledore agreed. "Harry, if you would like to explain?"

"It was that article about me with Hermione," Harry admitted, shrugging as Cedric, Krum, and Fleur bit back snorts of laughter. "I'm afraid it wasn't well received."

"And why ever not? It appeared true," Skeeter pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you've tried to convince the world Harry was with Hermione," Fleur broke in, still choking back laughter. "When he is most clearly not!"

The champions gave up at that point, and just started to laugh at the confused look on Skeeter's face. Never in the history of her career had an article backfired so terribly when she wanted to discredit someone. "I demand to know what is so funny!"

"Well, Harry and Hermione. . . how did you get that pairing?" Cedric finally choked.

"I was told they were always together," Skeeter told them, triumphantly. Let them refute that!

"They are often together," Krum agreed. "But Harry has many friends. Ron, for example."

"He has more merit than Hermione," Fleur pointed out, still trying not to laugh.

"Stop," Harry ordered. "The last thing I need is a harem. Look, I'm not going out with Hermione. . . or Ron. . . First, Ron's straight. Second, Hermione's a girl. Third, I'm gay."

"Oh, so you would go out with Ron!" Skeeter could already picture her next article.

"Wow, she's dumber than we thought," Krum murmured to Cedric, who nodded and rolled his eyes.

"No, Ron is straight," Harry patiently told her a second time. "And I, true to rumor, am taken. Just not by Hermione."

"This is true," Phyrrus' voice made Skeeter jump in surprise as he appeared in a corner. "He would be my boyfriend."

Skeeter smirked again. She could turn this to her advantage, blackmail Harry to keep this quiet, try to get the boy-who-lived in her pocket. Scenarios flashed through her mind as she plotted, waiting for Harry to demand she tell no one of his relationship. When the pathetic demands didn't start, she looked at them, impatiently. "What are you going to give me to keep this quiet, then?" She finally asked.

"Nothing," Harry shrugged. "I don't care what you do with the information. The people that matter already know the truth, as does the rest of Hogwarts, and I don't care what you do to this story."

"Hm, boy-who-lived cheats on girlfriend--with boy, might make for a good headline," Skeeter still thought she was going to make some money out of this.

Harry smiled and tipped his head. "You could do that," He agreed, trying not to laugh. "But you probably don't want to."

"And why is that?" Skeeter tapped her foot.

"_Ah, yessss, Rita Ssssskeeter,_" Hot breath washed over her ear and she stiffened at the low, serpentine hiss. She recognized that voice, had interviewed the monster it belonged to, once. Reiketsukan Byakko. The famous interrogator from America. Few knew his real identity, and he had disappeared for quite some time. But porcelain of the mask brushed her ear, biting cold compared to the hot breath she had felt just moments before.

"Wh-what do you want?" Skeeter squeaked.

"_Jusssst a warning_," Reiketsukan Byakko crooned against her ear, pressing his body to hers in a parody of seduction. Large hands gripped her arms, even as the interrogator slowly moved around her, never removing his body from hers, pressing against her in a way that was terrifying rather than arousing, an invasion of her personal space while her only expectation was terror and pain. "_Don't harm what I have marked asssss mine_."

"N-n-never!" Skeeter shouted and the fox-man tilted his head, rubbing his porcelain snout against her cheek, the cold, smooth material sliding over her skin easily, the jagged teeth scrapping her pale skin. "I won't do anything!"

"_Thisssss isssss your only warning_," Reiketsukan Byakko hissed in her ear, pressing his snout into the appendage and spinning around to her back in the same movement. Skeeter began to shake, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed to the floor. The fox allowed it, then bowed to the headmaster before disappearing.

"Interesting," Dumbledore commented, smiling genially. "I think he might actually like you."

Phyrrus and Harry laughed with Dumbledore, since they knew exactly who the interrogator was. Harry made a note to thank Leon later. That had been great! But not until much later. He knew Severus was out of his classes for the day, and interrupting them was not a high point of Harry's life.  
**oOooOo**

After Rita Skeeter's idiocy and subsequent downfall (and a vow to reap vengeance on Harry and his "irritating little friends"), Harry found himself back in class, idly staring from wall to ceiling as he waited for Professor McGonagall to make her announcement. He needed to get his potions homework done, and he really had to look into the charm that he was attempting to learn (with Hermione's help) and a few other bits and pieces of homework.

No one had any idea how glad he was to be able to miss exams. With the egg weighing heavily on his mind, he didn't have time to think of them, and studying over break was going to be terrible. "Listen up, children!" McGonagall called them to order, making Harry turn to face the front of the room after reviving both Phyrrus and Ron with a few well places kicks.

"Wazzat?" Phyrrus muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Pay attention, arudo!" Harry hissed, sounding frighteningly like Hermione for a brief moment.

"Sorry," Phyrrus grumbled, looking toward the professor. McGongall was glaring was him with a look that promised death and Phyrrus pouted, sinking into his chair as low as he could. For the six foot one inch teenager, it wasn't much.

"Now, as I was about to tell you," McGonagall paused to glare at Phyrrus again, briefly, "there will be a dance over yule this year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It is for fourth years and above, though anyone in the younger years is welcome if their date is older. Harry, you must have a date since you will have to lead the opening dance with the other champions."

"What?" Harry yelped, sitting straight up in his chair. "I don't know how to dance!"

"Thank makes two of us," Phyrrus muttered, and Harry paled further.

"Then you will have to learn. I'm certain that at least one of your friends would know," McGonagall informed him before dismissing the class. Harry groaned. What was he going to do?  
**oOooOo**

"Draco!" Harry was getting desperate. "You have to help me!" He had two weeks to learn to dance, and he still had no idea how. Ron had two left feet, Neville seemed to have four, and Hermione was clueless for the first time in her life. She simply wasn't sure how muggle dancing compared to wizarding dances.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Breath, Harry. What's wrong with you?"

"I can't dance!" Harry whimpered, burying his face in his hands.

"So?"

"I'm a champion!" Harry wondered if Draco was being this thick on purpose or because he honestly had no idea why Harry was so panicked.

"Oh, right. You have to lead the dancers. So ask Flame."

"Like he can dance," Harry snorted. "He might be adept at a form of martial arts, but don't ask him to dance! One, he doesn't know how, and two, anyone getting within a few feet of him seem to get their toes stepped on. Draco, help me, please! You must know how to dance! Teach me!"

"Fine, already. Geeze, stop spazzing." Draco waved a hand, and Harry knew he was hanging out with Cyrrus far too much for what was healthy. "At least you have a date."

"You can find one." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Ah, but I have one in mind. So, I teach you to dance, and you get me a date. . . with Neville." Draco smirked.

"Well, I can't promise, but I can try." Harry blinked in surprise. He could have sworn Draco was straight. . . "Who is Cyrrus going with?"

"He's planning to ask Ginny." Draco snorted. "The two of them seem to get along quite well. And Hermione, it seems, already has a date. Did you know that?"

"Hermione?" Harry's eyes bugged out. "Who? Who?"

"She didn't tell you? Oops. . . guess I shouldn't either." Draco smirked and Harry really wanted to tackle him and _make_ Draco tell him who Hermione was going to the dance with. But he still needed dancing lessons.

"Fine, whatever, but Draco, please teach me to dance!"

"All right already. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow at three. Bring Phyrrus, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. I'll drag Cyrrus. If the twins come, they'd better stay out of the way. Oh, and I'm not responsible for finding Ron a date."

"Okay, okay!" Harry agreed swiftly. "Tomorrow at three. Got it!"

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked off. "Weirdo."

Harry pouted. He'd heard that!  
**oOooOo**

The next day, Harry had everyone with him in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Draco and Cyrrus to show up. They were all jumping nervously, Harry and Phyrrus most of all, because they didn't want to screw up the first dance of the Yule Ball. Five minutes after three, Draco appeared in the doorway, Cyrrus at his heels.

"Professor Snape caught me," Draco explained, moving to the record player. "He had a few questions."

"Great. Now, let's get started," Harry begged anxiously. Draco laughed a bit, a smile quirking his lips. "All right, all right. Pair up. We'll start that way."

Harry and Phyrrus moved closer together, Cyrrus twirled Ginny, who laughed, and smirked at Draco. "I've got my partner."

"Nice." Draco offered dryly. Hermione sighed, pairing up with Ron, and Neville grinned at Draco.

"Looks like its you and me," Draco nearly melted at Neville's smile. It was soft and shy, but it made Draco's heart race.

"R-right," Draco stuttered, making Harry, Phyrrus, and Cyrrus snicker. He waved his hands to try and regain order and forced them all onto the dance floor. Sternly ordering them to watch, he began to spin Neville--who was playing the woman's part--around the dance floor. Ginny and Hermione followed easily, and Cyrrus picked it up quickly enough, but Ron had two left feet when it came to dancing and couldn't seem to stop stepping on Hermione's toes.

Draco subtly changed for Harry's benefit. The moves and the pose was just a little bit different for Harry and Phyrrus, so a "submissive" role wasn't necessarily needed. Two male partners were both supposed to know how to dance and while one was "leading" the follower wasn't quite as bound to the steps as a woman might have been. It annoyed both Hermione and Ginny, but even though times were changing, dance steps seemed to constantly remain the same.

The first dance was simple, just to allow them to get the hang of dancing. Neville was actually quite graceful when he didn't have to lead the dance, and Ginny looked to be enjoying herself as Cyrrus spun her around the dance floor. Harry and Phyrrus managed the first dance, but butchered the second. Draco nearly groaned. There was a lot of work left on those two.

But that would simply wait until tomorrow. For now. . . "Neville, when this is over, could you. . . stay for a moment?" Draco didn't know why he had butterflies in his stomach as Neville smiled at him. "I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure," Neville grinned, tilting his head slightly. Draco wanted to just swoop in and kiss him then and there. "Any reason why?"

"Oh, um. . . well, I'll just tell you then," Draco stuttered. It had been a long time since Draco had stuttered.

After the lesson, the others took off, leaving Neville and Draco alone in the Room of Requirement. Draco swallowed nervously. "I. . . I just wanted to know if you'd go to the dance with me," Draco hastily spat out, blushing bright red. Neville thought he looked adorable.

"Of course I will!" Neville practically jumped into Draco's arms. Did the boy have any idea how long he had been waiting for him to ask? Draco grinned, pressing his lips to Neville's quickly, in a short, chaste kiss and ducking away.

"I'll--uh--see you tomorrow," Draco hastily made his exit, still blushing.

Neville thought it was cute.  
**oOooOo**

Sitting through Transfigurations the next day was absolute torture. Harry was so bored that he could have sworn time had stopped. His mind wasn't on Transfigurations. It was on the next week, after exams, and the holidays. He longed desperately for the Yule Ball, and to be able to dance with Phyrrus to his heart's content.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall's sharp voice made him sit up straight. "I need you to stay for a moment after class."

Turning to look at Phyrrus, confused, he frowned when the taller shrugged. He got the same reaction from his other friends in the class, so he knew he couldn't possibly be in trouble. Shrugging, he nodded to the professor, and continued to jiggle his foot until the period ended five minutes later. Throwing his things in his bag, he impatiently waited for everyone to leave, with the exception of Ron, Hermione, and Phyrrus, then turned to the professor.

"Well?" Harry was bouncing around, and McGonagall had to stiffen a smile.

"The headmaster and I were talking, Harry," McGonagall told him, dropping a heavy hand on his shoulder so he would stop bouncing. The boy was making her dizzy. "And we don't think you should go to the ball with Mr. Lugovalos."

"What?" Harry felt his jaw drop. "But. . . but. . . he's my boyfriend!"

"Yes, but in the traditional dancing, you should be dancing with a girl, Mr. Potter. These new ways of thinking have only been around a hundred years or so and even now most formal dances are preformed by men and women." McGonagall frowned at him. "It would be highly frowned on if you and Mr. Lugovalos opened the Yule Ball."

"I don't care!" Harry snapped. "You can't tell me who I can and can't dance with! Phyrrus and I have been planning on this since we heard about it! That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair, Mr. Potter. We can't penalize you if you go with him, of course," McGonagall winked at him, and Harry felt a smile twitch the corner of his lips. "We just had to let you know."

"Well, who's bright idea was that?" Phyrrus demanded.

"Bartimus Crouch is not fond of your family, of course," McGonagall knew about Percy and Anders, then. "And of course, a few of the governors have been screaming about it, and we cannot forget a few of the press."

"Skeeter, naturally," Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever, then. Well, that just sucks for them."

The others shrugged and waved at McGonagall cheerfully, as the woman smiled. "Silly idiots, thinking they can control him," She murmured fondly. "He'll show them all up yet."  
**oOooOo**

Harry wandered through the halls, glad that the holidays had finally arrived. It was early afternoon, and Harry had left Phyrrus in the library to deal with his sisters, and the rest of his friends were in the Room of Requirement planning. . . something. Harry hadn't asked, and felt it best if he didn't know. All he did know was that it involved revenge on the idiots that tried to get him and Phyrrus to go to the dance separately, and mass amounts of slime, dungbombs, and some help from Sirius and Remus.

It couldn't turn out well.

"Harry!" Anders and Percy appeared, waving. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, mouth on the floor.

"Mr. Crouch wasn't feeling well," Percy shrugged. "And I'm the only person that doesn't goof off terribly at the office, so he sent me in his place. It doesn't matter if he likes me or not, I'm the hardest worker there."

Harry laughed. "And what's Ander's excuse?"

"I snuck along. The Uni is on break and I was bored. So here I am!" Anders grinned. "Where're my cousins?"

"Library," Harry shrugged.

"Good." Percy and Anders had a rather evil gleam in their eyes, and Harry shuddered.

"Don't kill anyone," Harry requested, taking several steps back.

"We won't. We just want to play a. . . trick. . . on Phyrrus." Percy's eyes shown pure mischief. "You want to help?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do, but I bet you'll like this," Anders smirked and rubbed his hands together. "It involves you, Phyrrus, and the Yule Ball."

"Why is that not promising?" Harry moaned, burying his face in his hands.

Anders shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Will Phyrrus like it?"

"Oh yes," Anders assured him. "He certainly will. Very, very much. Are you in, or not?"

Harry paused to think for a moment, then nodded. "All right you two. Let's hear it."

Percy and Anders each took an arm, leading Harry down the hall. "It goes like this. . . "  
**oOooOo**


	11. Yule

Incandescence  
Part Eleven  
Yule

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, of course. If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be in debt up to my eyeballs. Oh well. And if the Lugovaloses weren't just using me for a medium, maybe I could get Phyrrus to stop laughing. I suppose I can always dream, right?

**Warnings:** Also, like always, this is slash. Duh. And involved a lot of OCs. But I think we all know this by now. And if you flame me for it. . . well, Phyrrus will certainly be amused.

**Author's Note:** Well, chapter eleven, already beta'd for me (Thank you Princess XXMoonXX! I love you!) and ready to roll! So, here it is! Mwahaha! Um, aside from that, I've got a couple of blurbs set vaugly in this universe that I plan to post to my LiveJournal Account (I have one now, imagine that. . . ) and I hope you'll go read them. One is a little plot bunny (damn them all!) that was hopping around about Petunia and Chara being on wife swap. Yeah, I know, it's weird, but I was watching and. . . it was born. Dammit. But you'll see Harry, Phyrrus, Cyrrus, the twins. . . and Connor! Yup, Phyrrus' dad makes an appearence since it's set when Harry and Phyrrus are nine. So, check it out! I'll have my LJ link in my profile as the homepage.

_She Who Cannot Be Turned:_ The visions aren't happening because of the bond. It's all whacked out, so Voldie would be recieving something akin to static. The bond between Harry and Moldyass isn't working because Phyrrus is in the way. But you'll see more of that in year five. Hee hee. And Leon, angry, is certainly kind of hot. Smirk. It's Leon, girl, he can't help it. Lol. As for the British thing, I'm trying to show how differnt the cultures are, not that one is better than another. Sadly, though, most of the experience Harry has with the muggle British is the Dursleys. . . and, well, they just need bashed. Sorry.

_Rose Midnight Moonlight Black:_ Hm. . . Percy and Anders as women. That couldn't possibly end well. And as for Phyrrus hitting Harry, the answer is certianly no.

_Princess Felton:_ Nervous Draco. Mwahahaha. I mean, he really hasn't had much interaction with Neville, and he's a Malfoy, so he isn't supposed to get embaressed, but Neville turns him into a big pile of goo. So he kind of. . . spits it out to avoid cold feet (Malfoys don't _get_ cold feet, according to Draco) so, that's just how it went.

_maglev_: So, if you made it this far. . . um, not to embaress you or anything but. . . this is a sequal. . . you might want to go read the first part. . . But I hope you enjoy it!

_To everyone else:_ Please, enjoy the next chapter! It was fun to write! Hee hee.  
**oOooOo**

Phyrrus couldn't believe Harry had kicked him out of the dorm room. His boyfriend had forced him to get dressed for the ball an hour early, and then shooed him from the room. Aware that sliding down on the couch and pouting would ruin his clothing, Phyrrus forced himself to stand and pace. It wasn't that he didn't like his robes, but he hated dressing up! Sirius and Remus had chosen the handsome robes Phyrrus wore, a blaze of crimson and red-orange with gold embroidering forming a sort of tribal knot on the hem, neck line, and sleeve cuffs.

The coloring made Phyrrus look like a his nick-name, to brighten even the darkest room. He had also worn his hair differently from its typical top-knot. Instead, he had left it fully down to flow around him like liquid flame. Harry's face had lit up upon seeing Phyrrus dressed in the fancy clothing, but he still shooed him from the dorm.

There were fifteen minutes left until the ball when Harry appeared. Phyrrus felt his jaw drop. Bright green eyes light up in happiness when Harry saw Phyrrus' dumbstruck expression. Harry was wearing rich green robes with a gold and silver phoenix forming a yin yang shape on the back. The collar was mandarin in style, and the robe flowed down Harry's thin frame, making him look like he was floating rather than walking.

Harry had not attempted to order his hair about, instead mussing it a bit more with some sort of hair cream so that it really matched the American bed-head style. Phyrrus watched Harry approach, reaching out to touch him, as though in disbelief. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Phyrrus' neck, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You're. . . amazing," Phyrrus breathed, stroking Harry's cheek.

"You clean up well yourself," Harry complimented, appreciating the way the colors of the robe looked on Phyrrus. Despite living in a magical world, the two just looked so. . . other worldly. Fey-like.

River and Rayne clapped and whistled, glancing at each other and smiling. The two were just perfect.  
**oOooOo**

At the Yule Ball, Phyrrus and Harry received frowns from several of the visiting board of governors, as well as a few curious looks from some of the other visiting witches and wizards. For the most part, Harry was crooned over, though Rita Skeeter--also there--had a nasty look on her face. Harry, personally, thought it looked as though she'd been sucking a lemon.

"How on earth are we supposed to order?" Phyrrus looked from his menu to his empty plate, frowning. He didn't have a lot of experience with house elves, like Harry, and was unsure what he was supposed to do. Both out of their element they glanced around to see what everyone else was doing. Seeing a pretty girl in a floating periwinkle robe, Phyrrus felt his jaw drop.

"Harry, is that. . . _Hermione_?" Phyrrus gaped, staring at Hermione and Krum.

Harry half turned, a slow grin crossing his features. "I'd say so," He laughed. "How cute!"

Phyrrus grinned and nodded. "Ron's going to be red with envy."

"Yeah," Harry bit back a snort. Ron was accompanied by Parvarti Patil, as a bit of a favor for Harry, and didn't look like he was having the best time. He spent most of the ball so far glaring at Cyrrus' head. Ginny was sitting across from Cyrrus, engaged in conversation, laughing and flirting. Not that Cyrrus wasn't flirting back. Ron was all protective of his sister, but Harry and Phyrrus thought it was cute. Ginny and Cyrrus made a good match.

Hearing the headmaster whisper his order to his plate and seeing it appear, Harry attempted to get some dinner. Grinning when it worked he proudly showed Phyrrus what to do. It was a nice change, being able to gloat to someone who had been a part of the wizarding world all of his life how to do something. Phyrrus offered a sheepish grin. "Now why didn't we think of that before?"

"I'm new to this world, and you're stupid," Harry smirked, making Phyrrus pout. He didn't look nearly as cute as Harry. Draco offered both a smile before returning to his own date--Neville--and ignoring them most of the night.

"How are you two enjoying this?" Anders' voice made them jump as he and Percy took the remaining two seats at the small table.

"It's really quite fun," Phyrrus admitted.

"I'd prefer not to be the center of attention," Harry grumbled. "I thought we were having guards here tonight?"

"Sure. Sirius and Remus are on duty, somewhere, and there's ten more aurors out and about. Uncle Leon's here, too, but not in offical capacity," Anders gestured to Severus and Leon a few tables away. "Aren't they cute?"

"They give me cavities," Phyrrus replied dryly. "How are you two?"

"Very well, thank you." Percy glanced at Harry. "Did you hear that I'm filling in for Mr. Crouch?"

"I heard that, then I got Anders' full opinion of him, courtesy of Phyrrus there," Harry nodded. "You must be excited. I thought you didn't like him?"

"Dinner was almost disastrous," Percy agreed. "But I'm still the most capable worker. And they know I won't show favoritism to you. Anders would kick my as--um. . ."

Harry stared at the normally uptight Percy. Since when did Percy swear? "Right," Harry agreed, deciding just to go along with it and pretend he hadn't noticed the slip. "How're you and. . . your family?"

Percy shrugged. "Mum still isn't speaking to me, but Dad came over to meet Anders and they get along well. And the rest of my family doesn't care."

"Sorry I asked," Harry blushed. "I figured she'd at least be talking to you by now."

Percy shrugged. "We all got our stubbornness from her. And. . . I think she's still very upset with Grandma. She wasn't thrilled to be spoken to in such a manner."

Harry nodded in agreement, then glanced around and groaned. "Phyrrus, I think this is our cue to lead." Harry gestured to McGonagall who was ready to announce the first dance of the night. As soon as she spoke to begin the dance, Phyrrus was on his feet, a hand out to his boyfriend.

"May I have this dance?" Phyrrus offered the appropriate bow, smiling the entire time. Harry placed his hand in Phyrrus, allowing Phyrrus to help him to his feet and lead him onto the dance floor. Hermione and Krum winked at them, and Fleur smiled. Cedric gave a small motion to the governors faces, making both boys grin. Lucius was the only one that didn't look like he'd eaten a rotten lemon, and Skeeter looked ready to fall over dead.

It was a nice look, Harry mused, watching her. She seemed too shocked that Harry really didn't care what people thought of him. She hadn't displayed his relationship in the papers yet--Harry was sure it'd be everywhere tomorrow--and he wasn't sure he cared either. Phyrrus spun him neatly, and Harry knew he'd been practicing. "Neville helped me," Phyrrus admitted. "While Draco supervised. I, uh. . . wanted to impress you."

A smile grew over Harry's features. Harry had taken easily to dancing once he learned how, thanks to his natural grace, but Phyrrus had more problems than he did. Mostly timing. Even now Harry could see his concentration to get every step right and he leaned closer, pulling Phyrrus head down to kiss him lightly. "You're wonderful."

"You're beautiful," Phyrrus countered, kissing Harry in return.

When asked later, Harry couldn't remember most of the dance, just that he and Phyrrus danced most of the night away, just looking at each other. Sometimes they talked, most of the time they didn't. They just reveled in the feelings of love and contentment they sent and received over their bond.

Both slept well that night, wrapped in each other's arms, the music still playing in their heads as they danced with each other in their dreams.  
**oOooOo**

On Christmas, Harry wasn't surprised to see their relationship on the morning paper. He frowned, but woke Phyrrus and the other boys in their dorm, then they all headed downstairs for presents. Harry raised an eyebrow as Ron's outburst broke the silence.

"Where the hell did our Christmas tree go?"

"I'd like to know, too," Phyrrus admitted, trying to keep his sisters from wailing about the Grinch stealing Christmas, just like in the book.

"Here, look," Harry held up a sheet of paper.

_Don't worry,_ The note read, _Christmas hasn't been stolen, just go to the Great Hall for your Christmas Day surprise._

All the students left in Gryffindor tower looked at each other, then shrugged and tromped to the Great Hall. Shoving the door open, they blinked when they noticed six trees, one for every house and one for each of the visiting schools, were set up in the Great Hall with presents piled around. They reached towards the ceiling and made everyone gasp, just for a moment.

Until they noticed their real surprise. Family members sat around the trees in comfortable looking chairs, drinking hot chocolate and talking merrily. "Harry!" Sirius and Remus called, standing to hurry to him and catching him in a hug.

"Sirius! Remus! What are you doing here?" Harry hugged them tightly.

"The headmaster, Chara, and Lucius conspired," Sirius grinned. "We've got family members for almost everyone here. A few couldn't travel and apologized and some had other plans--Narcissa, for example--but most of us are here." He led them towards Chara, Leon, Severus, the Weasleys, the Grangers, Neville's Grandmother, Lucius, Grandma Lugovalos and Grandma Carlisle, and a few others. Hugs were passed around, and other children began to arrive and open presents. River's and Rayne's enthusiasm caught on around the group and soon it was a large bunch happily passing out presents as River and Rayne raced around, meeting the younger siblings of some of the current Hogwarts residents and playing with their new toys.

Chara smiled indulgently at her youngest and turned to survey the Great Hall. Aurors were still posted, though some of them were even joining in on the fun. River and Rayne were coaxing a large, black man to play with them. His head was shaved and Chara noticed a glint of silver in his left ear from a small hoop earring. Sighing, she went to fetch her hyperactive daughters. "I'm really sorry," She apologized to the auror. "They're a bit over active for their own good, sometimes."

He wasn't much older than she, maybe two or three years, with deep brown eyes and a merry smile. "I don't mind," The man laughed heartily. "They remind me of my family."

"I'm sorry you had to miss Christmas with them," Chara offered.

The man shook his head. "I'm not. It was. . . a long time ago. You-know-who. . ." The man shrugged.

"I'm really sorry," Chara murmured, biting her lip. She'd really stuck her foot in it this time!

"It's all right. It was sixteen years ago." The man shook his head. "A long time past. I doubt I'll ever get over it, but time does dull the pain."

"Yeah," Chara agreed, softly. "I sort of understand. My husband died just over two years ago. Car accident."

The man smiled for a moment and held out his hand. "Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Chara Lugovalos," The small woman took his hand in a tight grip. "It's nice to meet you."

Kingsley nodded and smiled, twisting her hand slightly to press a kiss to her knuckles. "Believe me, Ms. Lugovalos, the pleasure is most certainly mine."

Chara's cheeks were the same red as her hair as Kingsley flirted lightly with her. The twins broke into a flurry of activity that Chara missed--no one else did--and Phyrrus grinned at his mother. "Finally."

"Finally?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Mom's lonely," Phyrrus expounded. "She loves us, but we're not adults. She misses. . . company. She'll always love my father, but she misses having someone else to look out for her. No matter how independent she seems, she still needs someone to take care of her."

Harry watched the two interact, then grinned. "I think this could be interesting."

Harry had no idea how right he was.  
**oOooOo**

After Christmas, everyone said their good-byes, and made their way home. Chara planned to walk to Hogsmeade and apparate and was met at the door by the handsome auror from earlier. "Headed home?" He commented lightly. Chara smiled, nodding.

"I'm past due," Chara admitted. "I stayed later than I thought I would. The company staying with me has long since gone, and I should play the good host."

Kingsley nodded in agreement. "What are your plans for tonight, then?"

"Oh, just a quiet night in. We'll probably sing some carols and have cider and cookies. Mom brought some, and Mom Lugovalos brought some cider that we might just warm up. She was going to turn it into wassail, though." Chara grinned. "But I have to get to Hogsmeade, first."

"Would you mind a little company?" Kingsley asked. "I'm headed there myself."

"That'd be nice. What are you planning to do?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea," Kingsley admitted. "Probably just stay in, maybe read or something. Christmas isn't. . . you know."

"Your favorite time of the year," Chara nodded slightly. "I'm just lucky I had my children after Connor died. I don't know what I would have done without them to push me on. You know, we always have extra space at my house. Would you like to join us for some Christmas treats?"

Kingsley nearly declined, then shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do. But I. . . hate to intrude."

"You're no intrusion. The more the merrier. We're not used to having so few people around at Christmas," Chara laughed merrily. "When we celebrated in the States, we all apparated in. Over two hundred of us, since the in-laws always brought their families. It was wonderful. Please come."

"All right," Kingsley agreed. "As long as you don't think anyone will mind."

"Not at all." Chara waved his concern off. "We'll be more than happy to have you. It'll be fun." Then she smiled.

Kingsley thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight than her smiling, and after it faded, he wanted nothing more than to bring it back. It had been so long since his family had died at the hands of Voldemort. Maybe. . . just maybe, it was time to move on.  
**oOooOo**

Classes had been in session for the new term for about a week and Harry was a mass of knots. He still hadn't figured out what the next task was going to be, and February twenty fourth was just six weeks away. Harry moaned. He'd never figure the egg out in time! Phyrrus approached and carefully straddled his boyfriend, carefully kneeding along Harry's back. Harry moaned in appreciatiation and Phyrrus sighed. "You're worrying yourself to no end, Harry. What's wrong?"

"That damned egg," Harry groaned, sobbing at the relief the massage brought. "I can't take it! It's driving me crazy, and I still don't know what it says. All I ever get is this horrid screeching. . . "

"I really can't help you there," Phyrrus sighed. "I'd tell you to ask River and Rayne, since they obviously know what its talking about, but I don't think they'll tell you."

Harry groaned when Phyrrus found a particularly large knot and started working on it. He was very glad that no one walked in at that moment since it sounded like they were taking things a bit too far, even if they weren't. Well, if nothing else, they were both fully clothed. After several more minutes, Phyrrus rolled off Harry, folding his hands behind his head and letting his feet trail the floor as they laid horizontally across the bed.

"I just don't know what to do," Harry admitted. "I'm at a complete loss with this egg! And I've only got until February! Phyrrus, that's not enough time! I wish I didn't have to compete in this stupid tournament! Someone's out to kill me!"

"I know," Phyrrus sighed and pulled Harry to him, pillowing Harry's head on his chest. "Look, right now you're just too stressed out to think about this. Why don't you get some rest and we can deal with it tomorrow. How's that?"

"Tomorrow's too late. Tomorrow's _always_ too late," Harry sighed, but rose to change. "This sucks."

"I know. But we'll get through this, I promise." Phyrrus vowed, cuddling close to Harry as Harry magicked the curtains closed. Harry rested his head over Phyrrus' heart and closed his eyes. Maybe Phyrrus was right, and everything would be made clear in the morning. . . Harry smiled to himself as he drifted towards the blackness of sleep.  
**oOooOo**

Harry made his way towards his last class when Cedric grabbed his arm. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, grasping his chest and panting in fright. "You're lucky Phyrrus wasn't with me!" Harry breathed, trying not to look to startled. "He'd have kicked your ass."

"Thanks," Cedric grinned. "I'm glad then, too."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that. It's just. . . I guess I'm paranoid."

"I think you have a reason." Cedric shrugged. Harry had admitted he was afraid someone had entered him in the cup to kill him, and the other champions, not to mention all his friends, admitted that Harry had a point. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Not that I think you'd hurt me," Harry admitted. "Anyway, what did you need?"

"Just. . . I figured out the egg. It might be a good idea to take a bath and. . . mull it over. Just, you know, don't _drop the egg_. They sink, you know. Oh, and the prefects bathroom is on the third floor. Pinefresh." Cedric shrugged and Harry frowned, tilting his head. A slow smile spread across his face when he figured out Cedric's words.

"Thank you so much, Cedric! I thought I'd never know!" Harry grabbed the elder in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"If your boyfriend'll kick my ass for scaring you, what's he going to do if you're hugging me?" Cedric pointed out dryly. Harry just laughed and sprinted down the corridor, dodging a few students. He couldn't wait to tell Phyrrus what Cedric told him. His day was suddenly turning out a lot brighter than it had begun.

Phyrrus was excited, but wasn't sure he should actually be around Harry in the bath-tub, of all places. Phyrrus mentioned it, and Harry nodded in agreement. "You're probably right," Harry agreed, kissing Phyrrus lightly. "I didn't think of it. I'll do it and tell you what happens, all right?"

"Sure," Phyrrus agreed. "Why don't you do that tonight?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "The faster I get the clues, the faster I'll know what to do. I just wish your sisters weren't so picky over who they told what they figure out."

Phyrrus shrugged. "Their eight. What do you expect?"

Harry huffed, but went to get his cloak, map, and egg. "I think you should stand guard, though. Don't worry, I'll lock the door."

Phyrrus laughed aloud, but followed Harry from the room. "Aren't you getting a little paranoid?" Phyrrus asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, it's just a bathroom."

"Aside from me not supposed to be there, you know some one's after me since I'm in the tournament. And don't patronize me, arudo. I don't like it." Harry crossed his arms, making Phyrrus smile and kiss him lightly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to sound that way," Phyrrus blushed. "We'll wait for curfew, there'll be less people out, and then we won't have to worry so much. And we can avoid everyone with the map."

Harry nodded and grinned. He was glad Fred and George had given it to him at the beginning of the year--at Sirius' insistence--to help him with the tasks, just in case. Mostly for things like he was doing now. Harry tucked the items into his bag, then followed Phyrrus back to the common room, curling up between Phyrrus and the fire and cracking his potions text. Wretched quizzes. But at least Snape wasn't attempting to annihilate his grade anymore.  
**oOooOo**

When everyone had gone to bed, Harry and Phyrrus sneaked from the common room, cloak covering them. They dodged Mrs. Norris and at the bathroom, Harry hurriedly slipped in, leaving Phyrrus outside with the map and cloak. Harry gaped in awe at the bathroom. It would be worth being a prefect for access to the bathroom!

The bathroom was huge, with a pool size tub in the center covered with jeweled taps. Harry turned them on and watched in delight as the bubbles bounced around the room and thick foam covered the top of the water. Harry grinned, set the egg by the tub, and hopped inside. Swimming around and enjoying the water for a little while, Harry finally turned to the egg. He grabbed it, stuck it under the water, and popped it open. Bubbles formed above the surface, but he couldn't hear anything.

"You need to go under," A female voice announced, and Harry yelped, and nearly dropped the egg.

"Myrtle!" Harry shouted, sinking down to his neck in the water and hoping she didn't see anything.

"I turned around when you got in," Myrtle pouted.

"But. . . you're a girl!" Harry cried, as Phyrrus burst into the room.

"What's going on?" Phyrrus demanded, and Harry could feel his cheeks lighting up.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered. "Myrtle thought it would be funny to scare me. Please, Arudo, just. . . go back into the hall?"

Phyrrus was also turning red, thankful he couldn't see anything under the foam, and fled to the hallway. Harry grinned slightly, then turned to Myrtle. "Thanks for the advice, Myrtle. . . but could you, um, leave? Please? It's embarrassing."

Myrtle huffed. "You have to come visit me sometime," she ordered, and disappeared through the wall. Harry gave a relieved sigh and sank under the water to listen to the egg, which was still repeating the verse it had been spelled to play. Harry memorized it, then got out and dressed, dragging Phyrrus back to Gryffindor tower and to their bed.

Casting silencing charms, Harry turned to Phyrrus and told him the riddle.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour- the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

Phyrrus offered a thin frown. "That doesn't make sense."

"It's what, and where, and why, I suppose." Harry pondered the riddle. "What can't talk on the ground? And why can't it talk on the ground?"

"Well, the egg couldn't talk on the ground," Phyrrus mused, frowning. "And merpeople can't, either, but I don't see--"

"Merpeople? Phyrrus, are there merpeople in the lake?" Harry demanded, turning.

Phyrrus shrugged. "I'd imagine so. They have them in the Great Lakes, but the closest I've ever seen them. . . well, River and Rayne managed to get one to appear one day, about two years ago, but I wasn't there. That's my closest encounter. Sorry. Maybe you could ask them?"

"Okay, so we've got Merpeople in the lake. That makes sense." Harry nodded. "I'll double check with Hermione, but I bet that's right. Now, what about the next bit?"

"They've taken something, and you have to find it. And it will be, apparently, something you really, really want back." Phyrrus' reply was almost immediate, and Harry gave him a strange look.

"I can't beat up _all_ my cousins," Phyrrus grinned. "And they liked to steal things we liked. Like stuffed animals and stuff. Although. . . this sounds a bit more important."

"And I have an hour to get it back?" Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That all makes sense. There's just one problem." Harry was never happier for the silencing charm he'd put around their bed.

"Which is?"

"I CAN'T BREATHE UNDER WATER!" Harry shouted, leaving Phyrrus with ringing ears and a headache.

"The twins know a spell," Phyrrus muttered. "Mom made them learn it since they're so aligned with water. They didn't always come up for air when they were supposed to. . . Yeah. Anyway, they know a spell. I know it too, but I'm no good with it. Never had much use for it unless I was going after one of them."

"Promising." Harry muttered, glaring at his boyfriend. "This task is not going to be fun." He pouted, sinking against Phyrrus, who smirked.

"Well, I know exactly what you need," Phyrrus turned, pressing Harry to the bed. "A distraction."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Phyrrus leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Harry tilted his head back to accept the kiss, and returned it happily. Phyrrus wasn't entirely on top of him, just partly, and Harry smiled, feeling warm and safe. Warm feelings drifted over their bond, and Harry wrapped his arms around Phyrrus' neck. The two of them needed just a little time to themselves, which they hadn't really had with Harry worrying about the egg, and their bond thrummed happily with the connection.

Harry had never felt the bond do that before, and almost paused. But even the thought of that made him miss Phyrrus' warmth, so he just allowed Phyrrus to cuddle with him, and kiss him. Returning the favor, of course. They didn't go much past snuggling, but the warmth of the bond just made them want to hold each other. The two fell asleep to the other's warmth, snuggled together and just feeling. . . connected.

Some part of Harry's rational mind still wondered about Chara's non-answer about the flash of white light, and part of him already thought he knew the answer. Their bond had grown, both of them had felt it, but they were still unsure of the extent. Their feelings registered better than ever over the bond, but they still had to concentrate to send them. According to Hermione, once the bond was complete, they'd have to concentrate _not_ to. She'd also mentioned that their bond was different from anything she'd ever seen before. Harry and Phyrrus both described their bond as warm. No one, to date, had ever done so.

Harry suspected it had to do with the phoenix.

But for now, it didn't matter, Because Phyrrus was warm, and gentle, and _there_. And that was all Harry really cared about.  
**oOooOo**


	12. Sorely Missed

Incandescence  
Part Twelve  
Sorely Missed

**Disclaimer:** As always, Harry Potter and its affiliates aren't mind (Even if I wish they were) and the Lugovalos family uses me for a meduim and like to drive me insane on their off hours.

**Warnings:** This is (like the previous eleven chapters and prequal) SLASH! I've warned you, yet again. And at this point, if you have issues and are still reading, the issues probably do not stem from this.

**Author's Note:** Well, another chapter. Sorry for the wait, my poor beta was working her face off, and I didn't think I should post htis chapter until she'd looked it over. So, thank you PrincessXXMoonXX for beta-ing for me! I think I scared her with something else I asked her to read over because I hadn't even started cleaning it up yet. Yup, I have to edit things before I let someone else do it, or they're illegible. . . hm, sounds like my handwriting! So, many thanks to my amazing beta!

_Shadow of a Shadow:_ Just checked it over, and Shacklebolt is black. Which is good because I might have really had issues if he wasn't. Thanks for keeping me on my toes, though! Always feel free to point out misinformation. My books are at school and I am at home, and there's a great distance between us, so I need all the help I can get!

_Princess Felton:_ Chara's just mean. She's using her mommy-privelages of _doom_ to make it so she doesn't have to tell them anything. You know how parents are. As long as it's not life threatening, it's your problem to solve! Well, at least mine did that.

_To everyone:_ I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They make me so very happy! I love you all! I hope you like this next chapter and since I'm just babbling now, I'll shut up and let you enjoy!  
**oOooOo**

_An hour long you'll have to look. . . _ The melody haunted Harry's dream, making him clutch at Phyrrus more tightly. _And to recover what we took, but past an hour the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back. . ._

"Phyrrus!" Harry screamed, sitting up in bed, clutching his racing heart. He was panting heavily, his sweat-soaked bangs sticking to his forehead, fear tinting his bright green eyes.

Phyrrus blinked sleepily at his boyfriend. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Harry panted, throwing his arms around the other. "Something about that poem, taking you away. . . something's going to happen. . ."

"Harry, I will fight to the death if they try to take me from you," Phyrrus soothed, holding Harry closer. "Don't worry so much. Hush, it's going to be okay." He lifted Harry onto his lap, rubbing the other's back and brushing Harry's bangs from his face with one, cool hand. Harry leaned into the touch for a moment, just wanting the reassurance of Phyrrus' touch, but knowing he had to remember what he had dreamed.

Harry shook his head, trying to remember what, exactly had happened in the dream. With the second task of the tournament drawing ever closer, Harry was growing worried. Something was going to happen. Something big. And it involved Phyrrus. He wasn't entirely sure _how_ he knew it involved Phyrrus, but he knew all the same. And, to tell the truth, the thought terrified him. He had no idea what he'd do if something did happen to Phyrrus. Closing his eyes, he clung more tightly, breathing in Phyrrus' unique scent, reminding himself that Phyrrus wasn't going anywhere, not yet. "I love you so much," Harry choked, nuzzling Phyrrus' breastbone. "Please, don't leave me."

"Shh," Phyrrus continued to stroke the messy black hair before him, trying to calm him down. "You're just worried about the task in three days. Calm down. You know the charm to help you breath underwater perfectly, and I'll be in the stands, cheering you on. Don't worry, it's going to be all right."

Harry looked unconvinced, but allowed Phyrrus to lay them back down and pull him closer, still breathing words of comfort in his ear. Harry relaxed, resting his head on Phyrrus' chest, listening to his heartbeat. The steady thrum of Phyrrus' heart in his ear reminded Harry that Phyrrus was there, and there was nothing to worry about, and he slowly slipped back into sleep.

Phyrrus, however, was awake long into the night, wondering. . .  
**oOooOo**

The night before the tournament Harry and his friends--including Phyrrus–were relaxing in the Great Hall, playing exploding snap and various other games, trying to keep Harry from getting too nervous. "Flame Lugovalos?" Professor McGonagall waved at the tall boy, waiting for him to turn to her. "The headmaster would like to see you."

"All right, Ms. McGonagall," Phyrrus cheerfully kissed his sisters good night and asked Ginny and Hermione to tuck them in since he'd be with the headmaster, then turned to Harry. "I'll be back before you know it," He told the other boy, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too," Harry replied, smiling. "Remember, you'll be cheering for me. Don't be too late."

"I won't," Phyrrus made his way to the transfigurations teacher, offering the new joke Chara had sent him by owl post and following her from the room. Harry watched him leave, feeling his heart sink. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. The others watched Harry for a moment, then realized how late it was and offered their good-byes. Ron and Harry were talking animatedly as they got ready for bed, and Harry restlessly waited for Phyrrus to return.

Around three in the morning, Harry fell into a light sleep, born of pure exhaustion. Phyrrus never came back. Harry woke to an empty bed, no trace of his boyfriend. Feeling panic overtaking him, he forced himself to get ready and make his way to the lake, terrified. Seeing one of the hair ties Phyrrus kept by the bed for his hair, Harry put it on his wrist, smiling at the small black band and smelling Phyrrus' shampoo. "Where are you, arudo?" He wondered, forcing himself to get to the lake.

Percy was judging in place of Mr. Crouch, and Anders waved at Harry from the stands next to Ron, Ginny, Cyrrus, Draco, and Neville. Hermione was missing too. Both sets of twins were behind them, also waving. "Now for the second task!" Ludo Bagman's magically enhanced voice made Harry jump. "If you managed to figure out the egg, you'll know something of great importance was taken from you last night--"

Realization hit Harry like a freight train. His face paled impossibly white, and several of the spectators wondered if he'd pass out. Despite the cool, brisk air, Harry's lips took on a blue tinge, and Cyrrus rose in his seat slightly, ready to run to his cousin's boyfriend if the need arose. He had no idea where Harry was, but Harry had, apparently, put the pieces together. "Phyrrus," Harry breathed, hardly hearing the announcements from Ludo Bagman.

"You have an hour to rescue the hostages," Ludo continued, either not noticing or ignoring Harry's pale face despite Percy's anxious looks in Harry's direction. Cyrrus poked the others and pointed, making Ginny frown.

"An hour long you'll have to look," Harry mouthed, almost like it was an incantation, trembling overtaking his thin form. "And to recover what we took, past an hour the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back. . ." His breathing was heavy, almost like he was panting, and his chest was heaving. Ginny stared, concerned. It looked like he was about to be sick.

Ludo grinned at the mostly cheering crowd, and raised his hands. "On your marks! Get set! And. . . GO!"

The other three champions were in the water before the end of the word, leaving Harry alone on the platform in the lake, his face white and his eyes unseeing, body trembling so terribly that even Bagman noticed the tremors. The students in the stands began to whisper, wondering what was wrong with the youngest champion. Rita Skeeter smirked happily, pulling out her quill and starting to scribble. Cyrrus offered a low growl at the sight, but continued to watch Harry carefully. The boy was almost a Lugovalos, after all, and the Lugovaloses watch out for their own.

_"I will always love you."_ Phyrrus' voice resounded in Harry's mind, a promise made so long ago, golden eyes serious but gentle, lit with the inner fire Harry had come to love so much. The tremors increased.

_"I never want to hurt you, baby."_ Phyrrus soft hand, brushing Harry's cheek. Harry offered a thin whimper whisked away in the brisk winter air.

_"I'll always protect you."_ Harry almost fell to his knees at the gentle promise. Phyrrus had promised it as they walked past the Dursley's home, an arm wrapped around Harry's waist. Petunia had seen them and snapped the curtains shut. Harry had been hurt by the simple exclusion by his once-family more than he had ever cared to admit.

_"Don't leave me, Phyrrus."  
"I will fight to the death before I do."_ Soft kisses and breathy promises. Harry didn't want to be abandoned again. His family's rejection had scared him deeply, wounds that were just beginning to heal thanks to Sirius, Remus, Phyrrus, and the other Lugovaloses.

_"I love you, arudo."  
"I love you too, baby."  
"Forever?"  
"Until the end of eternity."_ Harry shivered as he remember that admission, offered softly in the dead of night as the shadows seemed to overtake them in their bed, uncertainty and fear in every day as Chara laid in the hospital, near death. Without realizing it, tears began to drip silently down Harry's pale cheeks.

Everyone was watching Harry as he seemed to be frozen to the wooden platform. Ron frowned. "He isn't going to make it in time, he's been standing there for nearly twenty minutes." He knew the remark sounded callous, but he didn't want to make River and Rayne more scared than they were already. There was no reason to scare them even more.

"I'm worried," Ginny muttered, careful not to let the little twins overhear, leaning to one side for a better look. "Something is happening."

Harry threw his head back, and screamed, ignoring the wet drops his tears made as they hit the wooden platform. Fire seemed to build within his body, and pour out along their bond. The bond seemed to ignite and explode, blazing red in Harry's sight. The audience gasped as a single red thread of light disappeared into the water, burning hot. The water around it began to bubble, flash boiling from the heat of the bond. Harry screamed, snippets and memories still weaving through his mind.

_"I never want to hurt you. . ."_

Harry felt his magic pulse, the once pure white of his magic tinted with the gold of phoenix fire.

_"I'll always protect you."_

White light surged behind his eyes, his tears coming faster, glinting like diamonds in the early morning sun.

_"Don't leave me."  
"Never."_

The bond began to thrum as phoenix song filled the stadium. The crowd gasped at the intesntity of the song, and Ron looked anxiously at his watch again. Another twenty minutes had passed, Harry's magic gradually building up with each pulse as it rolled off him, only to be called back. It wasn't strong enough, not yet. Harry didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to save Phyrrus.

_"I will always love you--"_

The world went white. Their bond was screaming, now, the phoenix song reaching a crescendo. Harry threw his head back and screamed. Magic exploded in a fiery burst of white light, streaming around him, washing over the lake, the platform, and the stands. The audience screamed as the lake appeared to catch fire, the water covering the visible bond exploding upward. White light raced along the bond, forcing the water away from it as it moved, clearing nearly half the lake. Harry was screaming, power overtaking his senses.

Everyone gasped when the statue the others were tied to became visible. Harry held out his hands, pure magic streaming from them. "Accio," He cried, reaching towards Phyrrus. The limp body shifted and began to move, the entire statue lifting from the lake bed and flying toward Harry, the other three hostages still attached. The students in the audience recognized Hermione and Cho Chang tied with Phyrrus, but the little blond girl, attached to the statue on Phyrrus' other side, was a mystery.

The statue followed Harry's hands from the lake to the shore where he dropped it. Harry raced towards it, reaching to Phyrrus as he ran, stumbling several times in his haste because of his magical exhaustion. Tugging at the ropes, Harry found he couldn't get Phyrrus out of them, and began to sob, tears streaking down his face as he buried his face in Phyrrus' chest, his voice a thin whimper. Cold skin made him sob harder as he realized that Phyrrus both looked and felt dead. "Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me," Harry repeated over and over, like a mantra, clutching Phyrrus' cold, wet clothing.

The audience stared in silent awe, watching Harry cling to the one that mattered most to him, clutching the seemingly dead body to him, face buried in Phyrrus' chest, tears soaking the already wet robes. No one said a word, not laughing or mocking. Even those Harry didn't get along with well were silent, watching the distraught teen cling to his boyfriend, begging for the other not to leave him. No one had ever seen such a reaction over a person before.

Harry felt another flair of magic, but this time it wasn't his. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him away from the statue--and away from Phyrrus. "No!" Harry screamed, fighting to reach Phyrrus. "Let go!"

"Stop." Phyrrus' deep voice made Harry go limp with relief, and he would have collapsed if Phyrrus hadn't caught him, his knees giving out at the simple command. Regaining his composure for just a moment, Harry jumped up, grabbed Phyrrus around the neck, and kissed him soundly before the powerful magic bursts caught up to him and his world went blessedly dark with the oblivion of unconscienceness.  
**oOooOo**

"Shit," Percy breathed, barely aware he'd cursed at the sight of the powerful magic Harry had used over the course of the past hour. The rest of the champions had been a little lost, still trying to _find_ the hostages when Cedric discovered that they were all safe--courtesy of Harry and his powerful summoning charm--and taken the others back to shore.

"What the hell happened?" Leon breathed, appearing behind Percy, who jumped with a startled shout.

"Harry," Percy answered, still hardly able to believe his eyes. He had never seen anyone so powerful in his life, and Harry had managed to summon the statue _and_ stay awake long enough to get hysterical over Phyrrus' seemingly dead body. "Shit." The curse was absent and said with an almost reverent tone, Percy's eyes wide in disbelief. Leon nearly chuckled. Clearly Percy had been around Anders far too much.

"No kidding," Leon answered dryly, looking at the awestruck judges. The rest of the audience was staring at the lake, open-mouthed, until Cyrrus started clapping. The lone beats sounded in the silence, before the crowd picked it up and, as one, began to cheer. Dumbledore motioned to the judges.

"Harry rescued the hostages well within time limit," He finally admitted, still staring at the rather messed up lake.

"He didn't get in the water," Karkaroff protested, frowning. "He was supposed to get in the water."

"That was never really stated," Bagman was clearly annoyed. Percy frowned, wondering why the ex-Death Eater was so taken with Harry. He'd have to speak to Anders about it later. . .

"I think he was well within the stated rules," Percy added. He had to agree with Bagman, at least on that point. They never _said_ the contestant had to get into the water, just save their hostage. Of course, no one was supposed to be able to summon something that large at such a distance, but Harry had a tendency to surprise them all. "We only specified how long they had to get the hostages. The others made it to the statue within the time limit, but probably would not have made it out within it. I think we should go with who was the first one there and give points that way."

"It makes sense," Dumbledore agreed.

"I find that suitable," Madame Maxime smiled. "We shall award points that way. But Harry must be marked off at least a little for the stunt, leaving them no hostages to save."

"That is suitable," Karkaroff finally aquiesed, crossing his arms and scowling. Leon said nothing, just waved to Percy and disappeared into the milling crowd. Percy wished he could leave too, rather than listen to a bunch of arguing judges as they sought to determine points. He nearly sighed. Today would have been a good day to stay in bed, too, what with the way Anders had woken him up. . .  
**oOooOo**

"Harry!" It seemed like half the school was standing in the hospital ward, scared stiff that Harry was seriously damaged. Phyrrus was in bed with Harry, holding him tightly, and looking rather content.

"Shut up," Phyrrus hissed. "I just got him to sleep--real sleep, not whatever he had last night."

"He was really restless," Ron agreed. Neville nodded, frowning.

"And worried," Neville added.

"So, what happened?" Phyrrus finally asked. "Seeing how I was asleep for it."

The group broke into an explanation, careful to keep their voices low, and had just finished the story when Leon walked in, dressed in uniform, mask hanging from one hand. "Phyrrus, what in the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"It wasn't my idea, Uncle Leon," Phyrrus snapped, glaring. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? The headmaster asked to see us, and Hermione and I were chatting when the other judges came in. Mr. Crouch was here last night, and we had refreshments while they asked us what the champions would sorely miss, like a thing, and then. . . I woke up tied to that statue."

"When I figure out whose bright idea this was, I'm going to kill them," Leon threatened, stroking Phyrrus' and Harry's heads gently

"You should actually be thanking me," Dumbledore choose a rather inopportune moment to make an appearance, and held up a hand when Leon looked ready to spit a few explicitatives at him. "Crouch and Karkaroff were ready to make the challenge _real_."

"I should pay them a visit," Leon snarled, his eyes mere slits in his face. "Severus said to expect this sort of thing, but I'll be damned if they put my family in danger."

"Uncle Leon, why don't you go check on River and Rayne? Fred and George have them in the common room, and they'd probably be happy to know we're okay," Phyrrus asked, nervous that Leon really would loose his temper. That wouldn't be good for anyone involved, and would probably include at least a little bloodshed. Leon growled and Phyrrus looked him over for a moment.

"I'll check on them," Leon agreed, turning.

"Wait," Leon stiffened at the soft call, turning to face his one of his favorite nephews. "Uncle Leon. . . why are you in uniform?"

"With the Death Eater activity over the summer I was called back," Leon's voice was cool, and Phyrrus' face fell. "I was assigned here, to watch the Tournament and make sure nothing happened, but I'm to stay mostly hidden. Thus, the uniform."

"They called Reiketsukan Byakko back?" Phyrrus' voice was so small that Leon made his way to the boy's side. "Why?"

"I'm needed." Leon replied simply. "I know its frightening, Phyrrus, but you know as well as I do that I'm the best there has been in a long time. Since I was here, I was called back. Don't worry about it."

"But. . ." Phyrrus trailed off.

Leon smiled. "I know my limits, Phyrrus. Severus will ground me, and so will my family. Trust me."

"I'm scared," Phyrrus's voice was so soft that Leon almost missed the admission. Leon gathered him up in a hug.

"I know." Leon pressed a kiss to Phyrrus' forehead and then brushed Harry's black locks from his face and turned to the door. "I'm going to check on my nieces. Take care of Harry, all right?"

"Sir." Phyrrus agreed, holding the smaller teen tightly, not wanting to admit how scared seeing Leon in uniform made him. it wasn't so much the uniform, Leon wore it from time to time so that all his nieces and nephews would be used to it and wouldn't be scared to see Leon in it. What scared Phyrrus was that Leon had been ordered back into the uniform and called back into duty. Unlike the mundane military, magical beings were part of the military for life. If they were needed, they were called. And for Leon to be called back. . .

That thought terrified Phyrrus.  
**oOooOo**

Percy made his way from the hospital wing, looking thoughtful. Harry was finally awake, three days after the tournament, his magical core replenished, and Percy wondered just how much power Harry had if he had the ability to take out nearly half the lake and then summon a three ton statue. "Hey, lover," Anders met Percy at the next corner, dipping him back in a kiss. "What are you thinking about?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know. Nothing. . . everything. . . Harry's power, I guess. It boggles my mind."

"What's so bad about it?" Anders wrapped an arm around his lover. "It's not _entirely_ Harry's power, though. He and Phyrrus have been sharing power through the bond. I won't lie, most of it does belong to Harry, but not all."

"He didn't use a lot of Phyrrus' power," Percy turned to frown at Anders, hands automatically moving to fix the American's collar. "Otherwise Phyrrus would have been out too. No, that was mostly Harry's doing. I just don't understand how anyone can have so much power. And. . . it worries me."

"That Harry will turn dark?" Anders frowned. "Is there. . . somewhere more private to talk about this?"

"Sure," Percy looked around for a moment to make sure no one was coming, then ducked behind a tapestry. "No one else knows this is here." He blushed slightly, but offered a proud smile.

"Now, you were saying?" Anders glanced around the sparsely furnished room, possessing only a couch and a table. Sitting on the couch and drawing Percy into his lap, he finally went back to the matter that was worrying Percy.

"What if Harry turns dark? Who will stop him? Who can?" Percy wrung his hands. "I mean, I know he hasn't shown any inclination, but what if he does?"

"Percy, if he turns dark, Phyrrus won't follow him," Anders bit his lip. "They're bonded. If Harry turned dark, Phyrrus would kill himself. And. . . Harry would probably follow. If he didn't, then we would all turn on him. And we might not be as powerful, but together. . . we could do it."

"You don't want to think about it either," Percy accused lightly.

"No," Anders agreed. "Because there's no reason to worry about it until it happens. Harry is better than that, and he has something that Voldemort doesn't. Love. He loves his family--the Weaselys, the Lugovaloses, Sirius, and Remus, and he loves Phyrrus as much as life itself. Didn't his display at the lake show you that?"

Percy shook his head, so Anders attempted to explain. "That much magical expenditure can seriously damage a person. He was lucky he had so much magic to throw around, he could have over-extended himself and seriously hurt his magical core. Draining oneself if very, very dangerous."

Percy nodded in agreement, then turned to straddle his lover. "You're right. I'm being ridiculous. But I know how to make it up to you," Percy leaned forward, pressing his lips to Anders', eyes alight with mischief. Anders purred low in his throat, deepening the kiss and drawing Percy closer, shifting as he did so to lay Percy back on the couch and shifting their bodies together.

Percy moaned into Anders' mouth, arching against him. Anders pulled away for air and grinned at Percy. "You do know how to make it up," He murmured into the red-head's ear, nibbling at it and pressing kisses down his jaw as his hands slid under the other's shirt and he pressed their bodies together again.

Percy, had he not been lost in a haze of pleasure, would have laughed. Distraction complete.  
**oOooOo**

Leon made his way towards Severus' chambers, exhausted. For the past three days he had been traveling the country, trying to find at least some of the Death Eaters that had made an appearance over the summer. Severus knew he was tracking them down, he didn't know that Leon had been called back into service. In Leon's exhaustion, however, he had forgotten he was wearing his uniform.

"Hey, Sev," Leon collapsed on the couch, hair in disarray, covered in dirt and grime and sweat, and utterly exhausted.

"Leon, what happened?" Severus hurried to his lover, running his fingers through Leon's sweat-slicked hair. Absently noting the half undone ponytail, Severus looked more closely at exactly what Leon had on.

"I'm so tired," Leon managed, face still buried in the cushions.

"Leon," Severus' sharp voice made him pry his head up. "Why are you in uniform?"

Leon stiffened. Severus only grew sharp towards Leon when he was scared. It wasn't a surprise that Severus would hate Leon in uniform, the first time Severus had ever seen Reiketsuken Byakko was in interrogation. "Shit," Leon muttered, realizing that his mask was what was digging into his leg. "Sev, I'm sorry."

"Leon, I don't care about whatever you're sorry about, be it me seeing you in uniform or just forgetting to take it off before I saw you in it, I want to know why you're in it." Severus crossed his arms. His voice was frigid, and Leon knew he was scared. To see a uniform that had to haunt his dreams every night, with the terrifying porcelain fox mask with the jagged teeth and the black uniform would have made anyone cringe, but Leon had actually been forced to interrogate Severus, once.

"Please don't fear me," Leon pleaded, reaching out to Severus who allowed himself to be pulled closer. Long, strong arms wrapped around Severus' waist and Leon buried his face in the other's hip, tears wetting Severus' dark robe. "Everyone does, they find out who I am, and they're terrified. And then. . . they leave."

Severus turned to wrap Leon in his arms. Severus was a bit surprised. It had never really occurred to him that Leon was afraid of losing him over a uniform, but if everyone else left when they discovered who Leon was, exactly, then he would be afraid of abandonment. Severus shook his head. It also explained why Leon had not, up until that point, had any serious relationships. "I'm not going to leave you," Severus clutched Leon tighter. "This is part of you, and I understand that. Just like the dark mark is part of me."

Leon nodded, shifting his hold on Severus to be a little more comfortable. "What did I do to deserve you?" Leon asked, voice crackling from his tears. "You are amazing."

"Everyone else might disagree," Severus chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "But, according to your mum, we deserve each other."

"Mom's probably right," Leon agreed, pulling Severus down to sit with him. "She usually is."

"Yes," Severus agreed, not saying anything more, just allowing Leon to hold him and cuddle him and, in return, grounding one of the few people that he loved more than life itself. Severus was under no illusions. He would do anything for Leon, no matter what he asked, and he knew Leon would gladly return the gesture. "I love you."

Leon's soft sigh made Severus turn. "You are my heart," Leon breathed, making Severus stiffen. "My everything."

Black eyes searched blue-green, and Severus smiled. "And you, my love, are mine."

They sat with each other, not moving, not really doing much of anything, long into the night**.  
oOooOo**


	13. Spies

Incandescence  
Part Thirteen  
Spies

**Warning:** This story is SLASH. If you haven't figured it out by now, there is seriously something wrong with you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter et al. If you haven't figures this out either, there's something even worse wrong with you. I do own The Lugovalos clan (when they let me) and if you ever want to borrow them, just ask. I need a break.

**Author's Note:** Wow, so many reviewers! I love you all! And my amazing beta, PrincessXXMoonXX. She makes sure this makes sense for you, and reams me out when it doesn't. Send her lots of thanks, because she is _amazing_.

_To She Who Cannot Be Turned_: Leon in actions. . . hm. . . a little towards the end and, here's a teaser for you, you get to see Chara blow her top as well. It's a beautiful sight. . . I'd like to met this OC of yours, I think it would be interesting. I looked on your account, but didn't find anything, so if you get a chance, drop me a line. By the way. . . there is nothing wrong with being a Leon fangirl. . .

_To The SlytherinMuggle:_ I feel. . . so happy you like the way I portrayed Leon and Sev's relationship. I've always had a lot of trouble with the two of them because they hang around so much, and Sev is so difficult to keep in character, espeically when he's got a boyfriend like Leon!

_To Lady Bit_: I'm glad I managed to brighten your day. I hope everything works out for you. And, just for you, a quote: "Our glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." Confucius.

_To Everyone:_ I'm glad you liked the chapter, and to those of you who complimented on the lake scene, special thanks! I'm really, really, happy, because that has to be one of my favorite scenes in this entire story. I'm so glad so many of you liked it. I also thank you for all the encouragement I've gotten over the past story. It's amazing! I'm also really shy to ask, but if any of you want to draw some pictures of the Lugovalos family, I'd love to see them! I. . . can't draw at all, so seeing the characters in my head as actually pictures is always very exciting. Just the same, if anyone wants to scribble a few side-story type things, and you want to post them, just let me know. I'd like to see those, too! I kind of sound conceited, I think, but the truth is. . . I want to read more about them too! And I can't just wait for the next chapter because I have to go write it. _Pouts._ But, aside from all that, I'm glad you all like my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!

On to chapter thirteen (Wait. . . isn't that an unlucky number. . ?)!  
**oOooOo**

Harry's magical feat was recorded in newspapers around the country. It almost managed to replace the news of Harry's love life. In fact, the only thing more popular than the story of Harry's legendary power was the news on his love life. Harry wasn't sure if it was because his boyfriend was part of the reason he expended so much magic in the first place, or if it was because half of England was betting on when they'd break up (they'd be in for a long wait). The other champions snickered over the priorities of the reports, and Harry rose a fuss about the other champions getting no recognition, causing several interviews in rapid succession. Phyrrus found the entire thing amusing--not to mention an annoyed Harry cute--but Harry couldn't say he was laughing. In fact, he found the entire thing pretty annoying. The reporters only liked him so much because he spent more time trying not to spontaneously combust than answer questions.

The only answer to that was to start hanging around several people, not allowing them to catch him alone, and insisting that all the champions be interviewed rather than just Harry alone. It solved most of the issue of none of the other champions being interviewed, but the interviews tended to run more towards Harry and his love life than the second task--or any of the questions that the other champions could answer. Harry was lucky they took it all in stride, snickering when Harry blustered over his answers and tried to keep them involved. As Fleur told one of the reporters, "It is very cute, to see Harry flustered like that. He is such a shy boy!"

Said remark sent the reporter into a fit of laughter for at least ten minutes. The other champions found it hilarious. Harry, however, was less than pleased. But after some time, the incident, while refusing to fade from people's minds, had nothing more to be said about it, and passed slowly from the public eye.

At breakfast three weeks after the second task, Harry was pouring over his books and yawning. "I'm just glad I don't have exams at the end of the year," Harry grumbled, banging his head down on the table.

Phyrrus snickered, but moved behind his boyfriend to rub his shoulders gently. "That stressed, huh?"

"Shut up, arudo," Harry sighed at the touch. "I'm so scared about the next task, now. What if they do something like that again? I lost control, I could have killed someone!"

"Harry," Hermione looked ready to bang her head down on the table. "You can't think like that. You were after Phyrrus, but you couldn't even leave the other hostages in the middle of the lake! Think about that! I don't think you're capable of hurting someone unless it's a conscience effort."

"She's right, you know." Ron agreed. "Hey, were we all going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"If you want," Phyrrus was still rubbing Harry's shoulders and grinning at the little groans Harry was making. "But right now we have potions, and since Uncle Leon went home yesterday, it'll be best not to irritate Uncle Sev."

"What did you call me?" Severus' dark voices made Harry cringe. Phyrrus grinned brightly.

"Uncle Sev." Phyrrus turned. Harry nearly groaned--and not at the shoulder rub, as talented as Phyrrus hands were. Only Phyrrus would antagonize the most feared professor in the school so soon after Leon left. "We called you that all summer, and I promise not to do it in class, all right, Uncle Sev?"

"You only did it all summer because Leon wouldn't let me use force to stop you," Severus snapped, glaring at the teen. "Besides, I'm not Joined with Leon yet, so I'm not part of your family."

"Yet," Phyrrus laughed, waving off Severus' protests. "Grandma said you're part of the family. So you're part of my family. So we call you Uncle Sev. But I promise not to do it in class. And the twins will too, okay?"

"Fine," Severus finally had to admit defeat. The only thing more stubborn than a Lugovalos was. . . probably an older Lugovalos. More time to refine the technique, of course. Phyrrus grinned, then glanced at his watch.

"Shit! We're late!" The group gasped and shot away from the table, waving. Severus looked at his own watch in confusion and shrugged. They were not late, yet. In fact, by his calculations, they'd still be early. Turning back towards the door, Severus stalked to his classroom. If they were late, they were in for it. He smirked and snapped the door to his classroom open, waiting for the students to enter, doing his best--and fully succeeding--at appearing imposing. It was going to be a very interesting day.  
**oOooOo**

Harry curled up next to Phyrrus, resting his head on Phyrrus' lap, enjoying the other playing with his hair as he dozed. He had finished his homework, though Phyrrus hadn't, and was trying to relax. "Why are you so tense?" Phyrrus finally asked, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "You don't have another task until spring, but you're wound like a clock."

"I know. But I don't know what the next task will be, and all these reporters making such a big deal of what I did at the lake, and everything else," Harry sighed. "It's so. . . stressful knowing I have another task yet, but not knowing how to prepare."

Phyrrus closed his book, tucking it under his arm, and lifted Harry in his arms, taking him upstairs. "You need to rest," Phyrrus ordered, setting Harry on the bed. "Change, but leave you shirt off."

"Massage?" Harry perked up immediately.

"Slut," Phyrrus teased, eyes glinting with good humor.

"Damn straight," Harry was changed before they even finished speaking, shirt next to him. Phyrrus crawled next to him, large, calloused hands working over Harry's small back, smoothing out the knotted muscles and popping stubborn joints. Harry groaned in relief as Phyrrus attempted to work all the kinks out of Harry's back. The boy-who-lived was almost asleep when Phyrrus finished, and when the teen began to read aloud from his schoolbook, he soothed Harry the rest of the way into dreamland.  
**oOooOo**

Leon reappeared three days after Harry's massage in full uniform, mask and all, scaring half the children in the Great Hall as he staggered inside at breakfast. Severus rose to his feet immediately, rushing towards his lover. "Byakko!" Severus barely managed to catch the taller man before Leon collapsed. "What happened?"

"Bad news," Leon managed before passing out, nearly sending Severus to the ground under his dead weight. Leon was a lot heavier than he looked since there was very little fat on the man, as he was built almost entirely of muscle, and muscle weighs more than fat. Phyrrus was on his feet, heading towards his uncle, younger sisters, Cyrrus, and friends in tow.

"Cyrrus," Phyrrus called, waiting for his cousin to catch up. They slung Leon into a two person fireman's carry and raced towards the infirmary. Putting a half conscience Leon on a stretcher was a bad idea. They had discovered that the hard way when Leon had gotten a concussion after falling off the tractor and they'd had to return him to the house. Leon woke, fighting the levitation charm, and the fall to the ground nearly made it worse. Leon had also reacted as though he was captured, since he had been too incoherent to realize he was at home. Severus followed Cyrrus and Phyrrus, sending the little twins with Draco and Neville, told Harry to contact Chara, and dashed towards the infirmary himself.

The other students in the Great Hall looked at each other, whispers breaking out moments later. They had known Severus had a boyfriend, but not one as dangerous as the most famed American interrogator. "I wonder when he broke up with that other guy and started going out with this one," One girl in Hufflepuff muttered, frowning.

"No way, I bet they're the same person," A boy in Ravenclaw argued.

"The other guy was so nice! This was Reiketsukan Byakko! He's not nice at all!" A third student, also in Ravenclaw protested. "Besides, how many people would _willing_ go out with _Snape_?"

"She's right. I bet Snape _ate_ the other one." A fourth student leaned in. "Sucked him dry, and had to get a new boyfriend to hide it, and buried the first on the _castle grounds_!"

Rumors always spread quickly around Hogwarts, but never had one so vicious begun so quickly. And the only people that knew the truth weren't around to put an end to it.  
**oOooOo**

Leon woke several hours later with a warm, familiar weight by his side. Blinking open heavy eyes, he managed to turn to find Severus, asleep, on the bed next to him, arms curled around Leon's torso. It was a sign of trust from Severus--and from Leon--for Severus to hold a man that could harm another in his sleep without thought or effort. "Sev?"

"Leon?" Severus stared at the dark blur until his eyes cleared. "Are you all right?"

"Just. . . exhausted. How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours," Severus reached up to stroke Leon's brow. "Good. No fever. We were worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Leon caught Severus' hand and pressed it to his lips. "I didn't mean to worry you. But I have to speak to the Headmaster. It's rather urgent."

"He should be here soon. We put a spell on you to alert him when you woke. I guessed that's what you meant when you said 'bad news.'" Severus shrugged. "The kids are all in the Gryffindor common room. Worried sick, may I add."

Leon shrugged and smiled, starting when the door was flung open, his wand in one hand and a throwing knife in another. It was sheer good luck on the Headmaster's part that the knife was not loosed in the same breath. "Don't startle me," Leon ordered, putting away both wand and knife, then clutching his heart.

"Sorry, m'boy." Albus' eyes were twinkling, making Leon want to throw the knife anyway. "I should know better."

"Damn straight," Leon grunted, allowing Severus to help him sit up. The Headmaster knew exactly who Leon was, and should, therefore, know exactly how dangerous Leon could be. "I'm afraid pleasantries must wait, Headmaster," Leon sighed. "I come bearing bad news."

One gray brow raised, and Leon shook his head. "How bad?" Albus asked, a frown marring his features.

"There are two spies in this castle," Leon sighed. "On the bright side, only one is here for the dark lord."

"And the other?"

"Perhaps better, perhaps worse. . . but in my thinking. . . on the downside, the other is here for the press." Leon offered a bitter smile and Albus sighed. No wonder Leon was more comfortable with a spy for the dark lord. At least that spy could be tortured and turned out. The press they would simply have to deal with.

"I see. Well, no one but us is here, as far as I can tell. Do you know who?"

"Only that the Death Eater is posing as someone, but little more. I first suspected Bartimus Crouch, but he is most unwell. Percy and Anders have been to see him several times. Still won't speak to Anders, but that's not the point. If he were the spy, he'd be here. But I know nothing beyond that. I warned the minister here, but he is a bumbling fool and will do nothing about the matter. My CO told me to talk to you."

"CO?" Severus repeated slowly, wondering what that meant.

"Commanding Officer," Leon explained, shrugging. "2IC is second in command. Anyway, My CO and his 2IC told me to speak to you. We dealt with a great deal, last time. He said you would know what to do with the information. He also told me to warn Severus that his secret is out and the snake is dangerous." Blue-green met fathomless black, and Severus gave a tired nod. Leon paused to press a soft kiss to the other's lips, then turned back to the Headmaster. "Sorry about collapsing. I was running for two days. Couldn't afford to leave a magical signature and nothing runs close enough to this school for me to hitch-hike."

"That's fine." Albus waved absently, already mulling over the latest problems. "I'll send that pack of hooligans up to check on you, then you should go to Severus' quarters and rest. You may stay as long as there is need."

"My CO told me to stay and try to find out what's going on here," Leon informed the man, smiling in relief. "We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you," Albus rose to his feet and exited, allowing Severus and Leon to give deep sighs of relief. No matter how often they spoke to the headmaster, something always made them nervous. Putting the matter aside, Severus settled next to his lover, pressing a soft kiss to Leon's lips as they waited for Phyrrus and all his friends to enter.

The door flew open moments later, allowing River and Rayne through first, so they could leap onto the bed and check on Leon. "Uncle Leon!" River cried, throwing her arms around his neck and Rayne latched onto his other side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just pushed myself too hard." Leon awkwardly patted their heads and turned to the door to see thirteen other people standing just inside. Leon offered a strangled sound, jaw dropping. "Just when did this group get so large?"

"Huh?" Harry looked around, then shrugged. "Well, Lee's the only one you really don't know--oh yeah. . . Uncle Leon, this is Lee Jordan. Lee, this is Leon Lugovalos."

"Hello, Mr. Lugovalos," Leon looked over the black teenager critically. He waved cheerfully, despite knowing who Leon was, and Leon immediately wrote him off as a trickster with Fred and George.

"Leon, please, Lee." Leon yawned, prying the little twins off him and holding out his arms. Cyrrus and Phyrrus raced to him, hugging him tightly.

"Are you all right?" Phyrrus asked, checking over his uncle for injuries. Leon sighed.

"I'm fine, for the hundredth time," Leon scolded the boy. "Nurse Pomfrey looked me over. I promise it was just over exertion. I'm heading to Sev's to rest once you've all seen that I'm alive and well."

Sirius and Remus both nodded in approval and waved to the exhausted man before leaving. Leon was guessing they were going to tell Chara he was fine--just exhausted--and return home. Phyrrus and Cyrrus allowed River and Rayne back onto the bed before sitting on the edge. Phyrrus wrapped one arm around his boyfriend, allowing Harry to nestle head on the crook of Phyrrus neck. Ginny sat on the floor, head propped up on Cyrrus' leg, and looked over the tired man. "What happened?" Ginny broke the silence first.

Leon bit his lip, debating what to tell the group, but finally gave in. "I was on reconnaissance. I want you lot to be careful." Leon glanced at each in turn. "Voldemort has a man in the castle--and if any of you think its Sev, I'll have your head on a pike--and the press has someone sneaking around too."

"Why would we think it's Uncle Sev?" Cyrrus retorted, rolling his eyes. "Anything else we're allowed to know?"

"All I can tell you, beyond that, is that whomever is sneaking around with the press has some big story to let out, soon. Everything else is classified. Now, I need to rest and I want to get to our bed before I fall asleep. Scram." Leon rose, stumbling, to his feet. Severus sighed, allowing Leon to lean on him, and shooed the others out of the way.

"Put your mask back on," Severus ordered as Phyrrus handed Leon the fox-face. "Unless you want the entire school to know your identity."

"Yeah, thanks. I guess it doesn't matter, but. . . whatever." Leon put the mask back on and allowed Severus to escort him out, followed by all the children. Harry waved, leading the group away, and towards the Gryffindor common room. The talk about the press bothered Harry, and he had a feeling it would involve him somehow.

It was not a comforting thought.  
**oOooOo**

"Harry!' Ron's frantic voice woke both Harry and Phyrrus from their comfortable slumber. "Harry! Phyrrus! You have to see the paper! That wretched Skeeter woman did it again!"

"Hm?" Harry peeled an eye open, blindly accepting the glasses Phyrrus passed him, and pushed Ron's arm back from his face slightly. "Severus Snape. . . Vampire? All Revealed Inside!" The Headline blared at him from the grayish paper.

"What the _fuck_?" Phyrrus demanded, grabbing the paper to read. Harry nudged him, and Phyrrus started over, reading it out loud.

"Yesterday after noon, Severus Snape was seen in the company of a seemingly exhausted Reiketsukan Byakko, reports Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter. The daring woman was in the Great Hall when the famous American interrogator stumbled in, only to be caught by Severus Snape. He stumbled around for a bit, as though he had lost a lot of blood, but there were no marks on him, one student stated, afraid to be named out of fear Snape would be after him next.

"The students are all afraid of the professor, who is rarely seen outside the dungeons, and never in the day. His behavior is consistent with that of a vampire, and it is well known that he had a boyfriend prior to Reiketsukan Byakko that disappeared into his room one day. . . and never came out--" Phyrrus broke off, angry. "What kind of. . . of. . . _bullshit_ is this?"

Harry and Ron were already dressed, watching Phyrrus pull on clothing as he spoke. Golden eyes flashed in anger. "Uncle Sev is no vampire," Phyrrus snarled, stomping down the stairs. River and Rayne threw themselves at their brother, wailing, as they felt his ire. Ginny and Hermione frowned.

"See the article?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Phyrrus' voice was tight with anger. "Stop, River, Rayne. I'm not going to hurt anyone. . . yet."

The little twins let go, then exchanged looks. "What I don't get," River stated suddenly, making everyone turn to stare at her, "is how Rita Skeeter says she was in the Great Hall. I never saw her."

"Me either," Rayne agreed, pausing to think. "I don't remember _feeling_ her either, but I wasn't looking, so I don't know for sure."

"Electronics don't work here so she can't have the place--" River stopped, suddenly, glancing at her twin. Rayne nodded, and the two smirked, running towards the portrait hole. Phyrrus made no move to stop them, they would be perfectly safe in the castle, and they were eight. They could take care of themselves.

"We need some pesticide," the twins announced, waving at the exit to the Gryffindor common room. The older students stared after them.

"I don't think I want to know," Ron finally admitted, shaking his head slowly.

"Me either," Ginny agreed. "But that can't end well."

"Just. . . don't ask," Harry advised, heading towards the portrait hole as well. "Come on, we should go see them before breakfast. Uncle Leon's probably in a frenzy about the article, and Uncle Sev'll be no better--if they've seen it."

The others nodded in agreement, heading towards the dungeon. Cyrrus and Draco met them on the way. "Neville's in the Great Hall," Ginny told Draco. "He went to wait for you two there, just in case."

"That's fine," Draco shrugged. "But we should probably let the Lugovaloses do this without us. It's a family affair."

"He's right," Hermione grabbed Ginny's and Ron's sleeves. "It is a family affair. For now. Meet us in the Great Hall."

"Will do. Hey, Ginny, will you Owl Mom for us and tell her what happened? She should know, but just in case?" Cyrrus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush, but she nodded all the same and led the others away, Ron protesting the entire time.

"Should I go too?" Harry asked, not releasing Phyrrus' hand.

"No. You're part of the family," Phyrrus and Cyrrus stated together, grinning at each other when they spoke at the same time. "Come on. We need to talk to them before anyone else does."

Taking off at a run, they dashed to Severus' rooms, relieved to find no one outside the doors. That paper release would probably bring the law down on them. Pounding on the portrait, it was some time before a yawning Leon answered. And stared at the wide awake Phyrrus and Cyrrus. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, this." Phyrrus shoved the paper into Leon's hands, pushing inside, Cyrrus and Harry following. Leon read the paper, closing the door, and started to curse when he was done. Severus appeared at his lover's cursing, stared at the paper, grabbed it, and read it over, disbelief etched on his face.

"Do they really think I'm a vampire?" Severus finally managed, paper falling from nerveless hands. "That I'm. . . a monster?"

"Who cares?" Cyrrus demanded, stomping his foot. "We don't!"

Phyrrus and Harry nodded in agreement while Leon wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. "I don't think so either," Leon soothed. "And they're idiots for doing so."

"But to think me a vampire. . . a terrible murdering vampire at that. . . what have I done to deserve that?" Severus was shaking as Leon led him to the couch. He sat down, pulling Severus on his lap, and glanced at the three boys.

"How did you find out?"

"Ron. None of us believe that shit," Harry spoke up first. "That's a load of crap! We know Uncle Sev would never hurt you, Uncle Leon, and that he's no vampire. Especially not after this summer. Just show them pictures of how tan Uncle Sev was after this summer! That'll clear things up!"

"I wish I was that optimistic," Leon admitted, rocking Severus gently. "But I doubt it will be that simple. Go to breakfast, you three, and let Dumbledore know that Severus will not be teaching today, at least. I expect him back at work Monday, however."

"All right," Harry compulsively hugged Severus before he left, the action mirrored by Phyrrus and Cyrrus, who sandwiched Severus between them and managed to get a small smile from the shaking man. Severus was not crying, yet, but they all knew he would break down as soon as the three teens were gone. Leon pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead.

"Oh Severus," He murmured, holding the slightly smaller man even tighter. "I love you so much."

Severus just buried his face in Leon's shoulder and continued to shake, letting his hot tears fall only after the door had closed.  
**oOooOo**

The Great Hall was buzzing about the newsfeed when the trio arrived, fists clenched and faces set. Phyrrus and Cyrrus went white at the talk, trying hard not to allow their anger to over take their senses. Cyrrus sat at the Slytherin table, next to Draco, and caught Ginny's eye, but couldn't even dredge up the slightest smile for the girl. Phyrrus said nothing, fists clenched and shaking with anger. His knuckles were white as he attempted to restrain himself as the chatter grew louder and louder, grating on his very nerves.

"Did you here that Snape drained Filtch's last cat--"

"I hear he drinks the blood of his students--"

"--man here was his latest boyfriend because he drained the other dry--"

"SHUT UP!" Phyrrus and Cyrrus rose to their feet at the same time, eyes snapping with rage, bodies almost glowing from magic. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THINGS!"

The Great Hall fell silent in the face of the angry teens, even as Harry put a hand on Phyrrus shoulder, and Ginny hurried to calm her own boyfriend down. "You should all be shamed!" Cyrrus cried, slamming his fists onto the heavy wooden table. "Speaking of a professor like that!"

"And not one a professor, but one who has been through more hardships than most of you could ever contemplate!" Phyrrus shouted, hands clutching Harry's. "He has walked through _fire_ to keep everyone safe, and you treat him like trash? How dare you!"

"Enough, Phyrrus," Harry forced Phyrrus to sit down, and Ginny managed to sit Cyrrus down next to her. Harry, however, remained standing. "Phyrrus is right. Professor Snape isn't always the nicest person, and he isn't always fair, but that doesn't mean we should turn on him just because of an article! An article based on speculation just so the paper would sell. I know for a fact that Severus Snape is not a vampire. I have seen him in the sun, and I know for a fact he did not drain his boyfriend dry, nor has he gotten a new one.

"This tournament is about drawing our school together with those in other countries, but how can we unify the magical world if we can't even unify our school? Shame on all of you for spreading such lies! We should stick together and stand by our own, not allow someone who doesn't even know him to drag his name through the dirt!

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, damn it, not Hogwarts School of Turncoats! Where is the Hufflepuff loyalty, to stand next to each other, since we are all part of the same school, with the same goal? Where is the Ravenclaw intellect that should know in a mere moment that Professor Snape could be no vampire? Where is the Slytherin ambition, to further gain acknowledgment of this school rather than drag its name through the mud? And where the _hell_ is the Griffindor bravery that should allow us to stand up for our own, no matter what?

"Right now, we are all a bunch of treacherous, stupid, slothful, cowards!" Harry's fists slammed the table top for emphasis. "How could we do this? We were chosen for our houses based on merits and we sure as hell have not been showing them! How could we, Hogwarts students, act like this? Going against one of our own and believing those terrible lies instead of standing by him and refusing to allow these lies to corrupt us! I won't accept that! We are better than this! We are the students of Hogwarts!"

Stunned silence swept over the Great Hall, awe making every student there turn and stare at Harry, who was turning an embarrassed red, but refused to stand down. Phyrrus grinned as he and Cyrrus started to clap, sending the school into a frenzy. Harry sat down, face burning, but offered Phyrrus a smile. "Did you like your soap-box?" Phyrrus asked, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Yeah," Harry smiled slowly. "I think I did."

Phyrrus hugged his boyfriend tightly, turning to the head table in time to catch McGonagall offer Harry a proud smile and see Dumbledore wink at the boy-who-lived. Harry turned a little redder. The cheering died down after several long minutes, the whispers changing to something else entirely they began to find flaws in Skeeter's theory. Harry squeezed Phyrrus' hand. Maybe things would turn out for the best after all.

No one but River and Rayne noticed a small bug scuttle from the Great Hall, with eye-glass markings around its antenna. The little twins glanced at each other and smirked. Two could play at that game. . .  
**oOooOo**


	14. Bugs

Incandescence  
Part Fourteen  
Bugs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and I am only a medium for the Lugovaloses. By the way, I think Leon stole my last dime. If you see him, could you have him return it? I'm in dire need of some chiklets (which I also don't own, or I'd be chewing them).

**Warning:** This, like the rest of the story and prequel, is slash. If this is news to you, you clearly haven't been paying much attention to the story and have bene too busy reading my author's notes.

**Author's Note:** (Speak of the devil. . .) Well, it's getting closer to the end of year four, and I'm kind of surprised that it's gone so fast (dodges readers that wanted faster updates). I'll admit that year five is not ready to go up yet, but that's okay because there's still a few more chapters of this left, and then my poor beta needs some time to get year three edited (poor girl is overworked). This chapter is edited, thanks to my amazing beta (that doesn't complain that I've overworked her), PrincessXXMoonXX. She's the best.

I promise year five is in the process, but of all the books, that had to be my least favorite, so I'm not always keen on revisiting. Fear not, though. I do have a decent chunk done and am doing my best to stay ahead of the game. Some of you that offered me a few nibblets of ideas will probably see some things you recognize come year five as comedy relief. All though. . .well, River, Rayne, and Umbridge. Enough said. Forgive my rambling, I'm still in shock year four is almost over. It's been written for some time, but. . . posting it makes it so. . . final. Wow.

But on to other things. Thank you so much for all the reviews. 175 reviews for a story so laden with OCs I'm amazed anyone is still reading. Kind of funny since Pyrotechnics started as a whim of a plot bunny that refused to die (hm. . . sounds like Harry, doesn't it. . .).

_To 2693:_ Okay, so this year won't have much in the way of love sessions. I have trouble reconciling the fact that Harry and Phyrrus are fourteen and I'm. . . well past that. It's the whole. . . underage thing, I suppose. But this chapter should be nice. Don't worry, though, year five should be. . . to your liking. _Winks_.

_To She Who Cannot Be Turned:_ I don't think I ever actually stated it, though it was alluded. River and Rayne really did dress up as Harry. I meant to go add a little cameo about it, but never did, and I might turn it into a short (short) story for later. And, just a hint for later, you'll get to see Leon in action at the end, which gives you something a tad bittersweet, seeing how you like Leon so much but it'll mean the fics pretty well oever. Sorry. _Grin._

_To Everyone:_ Thank you so much for your reviews. They just. . . boggle my mind sometimes. You're all amazing and I feel so happy that my fic has such high opinions. I hope to keep it that way! Mou. . . I'm tearing up just thinking about it. Meh, must be hormones. But thank you all so much! I love the reviews, and all the people that have added me to various favorites and alerts and C2s and everything else. Thank you all for making this fic so popular.

I hope you all really like the next chapter.  
**oOooOo**

River and Rayne were in a corner of the common room, rapidly speaking a language only the two of them knew and no one else wanted to hazard a guess at. Phyrrus rolled his eyes. "They're up to something," He muttered, frowning.

"Can you understand them?" Hermione blinked, looking at the twins. "I didn't think anyone other than the other twin could understand twin language."

"For the most part, no." Phyrrus shrugged. "Whatever gabble they feel like speaking is as complex as English. And probably has twice as many words. But they only use that language for secrets and plotting. Since they shouldn't have any secrets, at current, they're plotting. I just don't know what."

"Great." Hermione groaned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You should. The last time they were this intent on a conversation in their own language, we had the FBI on our doorstep asking about a nuclear weapon. They were about five, at that point. And the time before that, when they were about three, the CIA showed up to demand they stop hacking into the radio frequency and replacing all the transmitters their agents were using with transistors radios." Phyrrus sighed.

"Were those the worst incidents?" Draco finally ventured.

"No," Cyrrus groaned. "The worst one was when they rerouted the president's plane to land on the airstrip in our backyard--Uncle Montague does the crop dusting, see. The secret service was convinced we were terrorists, and when the twins went out to meet the plane the secret service nearly had heart-attacks because they thought the two of them were hostages. And _then_ the FBI showed up again, demanded not only to know why the twins knew how to build a heat-seeking missile, but also why they were _posting the directions on the internet_, and _then_, as though that were enough already, they managed to tune back into the CIA frequency, turned the monitor in the main office on and started running a feed of porn straight into the computer."

"Should I ask what happened after that?" Ginny grinned, clearly enjoying the story.

"They made the monitor explode and ended up getting their parents, brother, and I drug off to jail with them until Uncle Leon could bail us out three days later." Cyrrus groaned. "I was just visiting. Mom never let me live it down. We were just lucky Uncle Leon managed to convince them we weren't actually attempting to commit treason."

"Why did they do that anyway?"

"They got bored." Phyrrus grunted, burying his face in his book.

"What?" Hermione choked.

"Tell me about it." Cyrrus moaned, covering his face. "Which is going to happen soon if Madame Pince doesn't expand the library."

"Shit." Phyrrus closed the book over his face. "I want to be graduated when they get bored here."

"I want to be long dead." Cyrrus grunted.

"They're trying to figure out how to re-animate a corpse," Phyrrus commented blithely, watching his brother pale. "Trust me, being alive is better."

"Dammit," Cyrrus hissed. He looked imploringly upwards. "Why me?"

"Boom!" River cried, and Rayne nodded in agreement, snapping the heavy book closed.

"Doma heas na shor," River smirked, waving at the group. Phyrrus refused to look up. "We're going to bed!"

"Don't you dare sneak out!"

"Not part of the plan, Phyrrus!" The little twins waved, skipping off. Phyrrus and Cyrrus could only wonder what hell the two were going to create.  
**oOooOo**

Harry tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but he rapidly discovered he was failing miserably, even in the safety of Phyrrus' arms. Sighing, he gave up, slipping out of their bed and making his way to the moonlit window seat. Pulling out a picture of his parents, Harry traced their faces with his finger before turning to look at the sky, sighing as he thought about everything happening that year. A soft rustle alerted him to someone moving, but strong arms wrapping around his torso let him know it was Phyrrus gripping him tightly, warming his slightly shaking form.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Phyrrus breathed into his ear, pressing a kiss to the appendage.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "What if I'm not strong enough for the next task? What if I fail? What if I die?"

Phyrrus didn't say anything, just sifted Harry to slid into the seat behind him, pulled Harry back to rest against his chest. "I can't tell you what to think, Harry. And I can't tell you that you'll be strong enough." Phyrrus held the smaller closer. "I can't tell you that it will all be all right, because I don't know that for sure. But no matter what, I will be with you."

"I know. I don't doubt you. But. . . Phyrrus. . . I can't fail. I'm the boy-who-lived. I'm not allowed to fail."

"Harry. . ." Phyrrus sighed. He knew it was true. Harry was an icon. A legend. If Harry fell, allowed someone else to win, then he wouldn't be seen as strong enough to hold his own in a fight. He couldn't be _the_ Harry Potter, because he wasn't strong enough. He would be mocked and ridiculed, and people would loose hope. "When I first started Martial Arts, everyone expected me to be the strongest because of my Uncle Leon. I was better than a lot of the kids my age, but when I was put up against the older children, I failed over and over because I wasn't good enough. The students that defeated me told me I was worthless and should quit before I brought more shame to Uncle Leon with my pathetic attempts."

"But you didn't."

"I wanted to. But Dad told me that I could give up--and let everyone else win--or I could get back to my feet. Even though I couldn't beat them at that level, I would get better. And I would defeat them then. Dad was a squib, you know? People made fun of him a lot because the rest of the family is magical, and all he could do was use shadows. They told him he would never be as good as his brothers, and that he, too, would fail.

"I never understood why he didn't think he had something to prove to them. Why he could be so content with who he was. I was so _angry_. But Dad told me that he had read a quote by Confucius once. 'Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.' I realized, then, that even if I did fall, if I stood back up and did it again, I would not _fail_. So I continued with martial arts. And just before I moved out of the country. . . I beat every one of those assholes that used to make fun of me."

Harry smiled, turning to press a kiss to Phyrrus' shoulder, shaking his head. "And yet, for me, it is not quite the same. But even if I fail to the general populace because I am not the legend they want, I will not fail to myself."

"You're amazing," Phyrrus said softly, smiling.

"Do you think my parents would be proud of me?" Harry turned to look at his boyfriend. "Do you think they would like what I've become?"

"I think your parents would be amazed with you." Phyrrus' golden eyes seemed to glow. "I think they would be in awe of the person you've become, and they would tell you to walk with your head held high because you are their son and they are so proud of you. And that they always will be. They wouldn't care if you failed the rest of the world as long as you didn't fail yourself."

"I'm glad." Harry sighed, leaning back into his boyfriend, and smiling when Phyrrus lifted him easily and carried him back to bed, curling up next to him and pressing a kiss to his temple before cuddling against his back, breathing evening out as the other boy meditated his way to sleep. Harry smiled, eyes also drifting shut, and peace overtaking his senses as a phoenix song lulled him to sleep.  
**oOooOo**

River and Rayne looked rather pleased with themselves as they entered the Great Hall with a couple of strange canisters while wearing gas masks. Harry and his friends all exchanged nervous looks. "What is that for?" Ginny finally ventured as the little twins smirked happily.

"Vengeance," River answered as Rayne nodded. The little girls traded dark looks, drifting around the Great Hall with--seemingly--no pattern. Tiny feet carried them from table to table and the two traded glances and nods at each other from time to time, making everyone in the school wonder what in the _hell_ they were doing.

"Now, Rayne!" River screamed, jumping at a Ravenclaw, who stared in bemusement as the two little girls attacked his hair. At least until River got in a hearty thump, which made the boy curse in pain. The little twins ignored the outburst, and the boy nearly screamed as he felt little legs scrabbled down his neck, into his robes, and disappear as the critter reached the table.

River readied her spray can and nodded, both of them letting lose a stream of. . . something. . . before snatching whatever it was up in what appeared to be Harry's golden egg and running from the hall.

Everyone in the hall looked at each other for a moment before Draco announced, quite clearly, "This _cannot_ end well." Phyrrus and Cyrrus groaned as Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged Looks. Harry barely stopped Phyrrus from slamming his head onto the table, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips as they heard the twins cackling from somewhere in the castle.

"This is not going to end well," Phyrrus groaned as the teachers paled. For Phyrrus to say that usually meant the twin terrors were about to let loose a new batch of chaos.

"Please don't get me arrested," Cyrrus pleaded in a mantra at the Slytherin table, curled up in a fetal position under the table.

"Have they ever gotten you arrested _before_?" One of the Slytherins joked. A single indigo eye peeked out, paranoia evident.

"Yes." Cyrrus stated flatly, and returned to his mantra. "More than once."

Harry glanced at his boyfriend, who shook his head. "It involved three chickens, a wood chipper, and Gradnma's turkey fryer. And explosives."

"I don't want to know," Harry finally managed, wondering what the twins had been fed to make them so. . . weird.

He wasn't sure he cared to find out.  
**oOooOo**

The rest of the day was spent with Harry's entire group of friends jumpy and paranoid about what River and Rayne were doing since no one had seen them all day, and Harry was even more nervous when he was called from class to join the other champions at the Quidditch pitch. Harry nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe their last task would be Quidditch! He knew it was far fetched, but he could _dream_, at least. Something easy would be so nice, and it would make him feel better.

The moment he saw the hedges, he should have known better. He should have _known_ better. Cedric's jaw dropped at the sight of the ruined Quidditch pitch, but Hagrid laughed merrily. "You'll 'ave it back nex' year," He told them, grinning. His beetle black eyes sparkled in mirth.

"But. . . the hedges," Cedric choked, staring at the foot-tall bushes.

"Yeah, jus' give me a few more months and we'll 'ave ourselves a right obstacle course fer ya," Hagrid agreed, making Harry wonder what was going to be in the obstacle course.

"Are you giving away surprises again, Hagrid?" Dumbledore's voice was merry and bright, eyes twinkling.

"O' course not, sir!" Hagrid backed away after giving Harry a brief grin, and Harry felt his stomach drop. He didn't want to know about the hedges, he really, really didn't.

"Good, good. Now that we're all here," Dumbledore glanced around to see Karkaroff, Maxime, Percy, and Bagman, "I think I should explain."

"The final task will be an obstacle course," Dumbledore told them, blue eyes shining. "You will have to reach the Triwizard Cup in the center to win, and the paths will be most dangerous. Please remember to study, and do not forget you are exempt from exams. The day after exams have been completed, we will have the final task. Do not forget that this is most dangerous. I trust you will all do your best?"

"Of course," Fleur snorted. "We shall bring our schools glory!"

Cedric and Krum nodded in agreement, leaving Harry to look on, feeling queasy. "I'll do my best," He vowed softly to himself. And he knew he would. But he was so nervous. He had so much yet to do, and he was so much younger than the others. Could he really handle a task that would probably take all their knowledge to complete?  
**oOooOo**

Harry stumbled to bed, curling up next to his boyfriend with a sigh and his mind worked a mile a minute to figure out what he needed to know for the maze that he had to face at the end of the year. Dangerous creatures, spells he had never seen before, and facing the other champions all at once?

His mind was a blur of feelings and images that he wasn't sure he wanted to feel, leaving him dizzy and exhausted despite being wide awake. "Harry?" Phyrrus finally yawned at the boy's tossing and turning, reaching over to trap Harry in one place. "Are you all right?"

"Stress," Harry groaned, trying to shut his mind off. He didn't want to think anymore!

"How was your meeting? You came back late." Phyrrus cracked one gold eye to look at the smaller.

Harry shook his head. He hadn't come directly back after the meeting because he wanted to think. He needed to think. "It was fine. The last task is an obstacle course. I don't know if I can do it."

"You will, whether or not you can," Phyrrus pointed out, smiling. "But you sound awfully miserable."

"I just keep thinking about how I might fail. I'm too young to do this, I don't have the experience. I'm so stressed out, and I'm driving myself crazy because I can't look past my little pity bubble because I'm sure I'm not the only one having problems." Harry slammed his head into the pillow. "I'm a mess, arudo."

"I can see that," Phyrrus wrapped his arms around the other. "You are a mess. You want some help forgetting, just for a little bit?"

Harry considered the offer, then nodded. Phyrrus turned, hands sliding over Harry's shoulder, bringing the taller closer. "Then I'll just have to make you forget, at least for now," The teen whispered, making Harry shiver as his hot breath slid over Harry's ear. One large hand slid under Harry's neck, tilting his face back as Phyrrus drew him into a lingering kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to Phyrrus' tongue, allowing the other to draw him into bliss. Hands twisted through his hair, petting and pulling him closer. Harry moaned and opened his mouth wider, encouraging the other to continue. One hand slid down, crossing Harry's stomach, and Harry tensed, giggling into the kiss, hands moving to Phyrrus' chest before sliding to his back to grip the tank-top Phyrrus slept in.

Phyrrus pulled back, smiling at the other, hand just crossing Harry's belly in a light caress. "Better?"

"What task?" Harry asked, breathless.

Phyrrus laughed, leaning back in to press another kiss to Harry's lips. He made to pull back, but Harry snaked a hand into his hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Harry's other hand drifted under his shirt, gripping the skin of his back as he arched into Phyrrus' touch as the elder drew him nearer. Panting, Harry let Phyrrus go, eyes half lidded with lust. "Stop. Or we won't," Harry ordered, and Phyrrus, also panting, obeyed.

"You forget?"

Harry laughed, breathless, and kissed Phyrrus lightly, snuggling into him. "I love you, so much."

Phyrrus laughed, nuzzling the other lightly. "I love you, too." Harry sighed, curling closer as Phyrrus wrapped his arms around the lithe body before him, pressing a kiss to Harry's head, and both drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.  
**oOooOo**

As days turned into weeks, and the task grew closer, Harry found himself studying around the clock. He did his homework, then he studied with Hermione and the others, finding spells to give him an edge over the other champions, finding spells that might help him survive. He didn't care about a victory, he just didn't want anything to eat him. That would be bad.

"Harry?" Cedric's soft voice made him jump, clutching his heart. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. This seat taken?"

Harry glanced at the empty seat, then shook his head. He had requested some time alone to worry himself out without Phyrrus hovering. His boyfriend could be such a mother hen, when it came down to it. "No. I was just. . . studying."

"I'm surprised Flame isn't around," Cedric admitted, and Harry nodded absently as Fleur and Krum appeared from the shadows. "Having a tough time, huh?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled at the other champions as they sat down at the small table, moving his books out of the way to offer them a little more space. "I have a lot to catch up on, I guess. Being friends with smart people helps, but it doesn't change my age."

"That's very true," Krum agreed, leaning forward. "We had an idea for you, though."

Harry tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

"What if we helped you out a bit? Just to make this a little more fair?" Fleur was the one to finally voice the idea, making Harry wonder what they were talking about.

"We couldn't help you in the maze, of course, but what if we helped you out with the studying part? It's easier if you have a teacher, and we know that the professors have enough to do with all their students here. We could just help tutor you, you know?" Cedric grinned at the youngest champion. "I mean, you're only fourteen, after all."

"Would you really?" Green eyes lit up in absolute happiness. "I've been driving myself crazy, trying to learn spells that you would have a hard time with, and even some that are just a little over my head, because I don't have a teacher. I can't tell anything about them, or what I'm doing wrong, or anything!"

"There is nothing in the rules that say we cannot help each other prepare for tasks," Fleur answered firmly. "If you would like our help, then we would be glad to give it."  
**oOooOo**

Harry stared at the growing hedge. Hagrid's tender care was making it grow amazingly quickly, and Harry was having difficulty recognizing the Quidditch pitch through the heavy weeds that criss-crossed it in a complex maze. The help from the other champions was a relief, but the task seemed to be approaching far to quickly.

"Harry?" Phyrrus' voice made him turn. The red-head approached, smiling slightly. "Are you all right?"

Harry glanced at the pitch, feeling his stomach lurch, and frowned. "I'm not sure. Would you be?"

Phyrrus laughed at that. "No. Come on, you'll catch a cold in just your robes. Let's get back to the castle."

Harry blinked, startled, then realized that he was shivering. He had been so focused on the weeds that he hadn't noticed. "Yeah, sure," Harry took Phyrrus' hand, leaning into the larger's warmth, tucking himself into Phyrrus' side. "I guess I'm so nervous, I didn't notice."

"You should stop staring at the maze all the ti--" Phyrrus cut off, mid-sentence. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Phyrrus held up a hand, frowning. He gestured to the woods, and Harry frowned at the moving bushes. Both boys crept closer, trying to find out what was in the forbidden forest, eyes narrowing in the dim light.

A figure leapt from the bushes, hair in complete disarray, panting wildly. "You have to get me to Dumbledore!"

Both boys jumped back, Phyrrus standing protectively in front of Harry before they recognized Bartimus Crouch. "What the hell?" Phyrrus relaxed his stance slightly. "What are you doing here, Mr. Crouch?"

"Need to talk to Albus!" Mr. Crouch snapped, eyes wild.

"All right, we'll take you to him," Harry soothed, giving his boyfriend a wide-eyed look.

"Now?"

"Yes, of course." Harry smiled gently and started to lead the man towards the castle. Phyrrus was standing protectively at the smaller's side, halting him in the entrance hall upon seeing his sisters.

"River, Rayne, would you go get the headmaster, please?" Phyrrus asked the girls, stopping Mr. Crouch where he stood.

Both paused, River hastily stuffing something--a suspiciously golden something--into her bag, and nodded to Rayne who took off running. The others stood in the hall, waiting for Dumbledore when Moody walked in. His good eye widen fractionally, and River's eyes narrowed, zeroing in on the man, her head tilting slightly to the side.

Moody offered a terrible smile, more grimace than smile, and turned to the boys. "I'll take him, if you please," Moody offered. "Dumbledore sent me to retrieve him."

River said nothing, just watched. It was very unlike her, Harry knew, but said nothing. A flicker of something passed her face, but she shook her head and turned towards the stairs Rayne had run up. Phyrrus passed Mr. Crouch off on Moody and he and Phyrrus made their way towards the Gryffindor common room, wondering what had happened to spook Mr. Crouch so terribly.  
**oOooOo**

Leon stared out the window into the darkness, arms wrapped around his lover, face set in a stonily blank expression. Severus sighed. "There is nothing you can do." Severus told the man, turning to rest his head in the crook of Leon's shoulder. "You are needed here."

"I am not a. . . general grunt!" Leon cried in frustration. He needed to be out. . . spying. Looking at enemy movements. Doing what he did best. "I should be out there! I should be doing something!"

"Like me?" Severus rebuffed lightly, raising an eyebrow. "You are needed _here_. You are needed to watch over the castle where we cannot, and to find out who the spy here is. You know that."

"But I feel so useless! I can't even get a hint of who the spy could be, and Albus vouches for everyone in the castle! And so far, everyone's main suspect is you!"

"I could be," Severus offered, looking up at his lover, his black eyes unreadable. "How can you be so sure I'm not?"

"You are not that dense," Leon offered softly, cupping the other's face. "You and I both know that we are connected. That the bond between us has begun. I would know."

Severus nodded, leaning into Leon. "Who do you suspect?"

"Right now? I don't know. A portrait or ghost has the same chance as everyone else! Who could I suspect?"

"Have you found that media spy?" Severus finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm? No. I think that's been taken care of, and I have a feeling it involves River and Rayne."

"A feeling?"

"It's the feeling of River smiling at me and saying, 'Don't worry, Uncle Leon, we've caught the media bug.'"

"Why is that not comforting?"

"Because she and Rayne were wearing those shit-eating grins of theirs that clearly state they've done whatever they claim, but they shall now wreak havoc with it."

"And yet, that explains so much," Severus sighed. "Look, Leon, you will get no more done tonight. Come to bed. I shall find a suitable. . . distraction."

Leon blinked, eyebrows raising, then bent to kiss Severus lightly. "With pleasure."

Severus nearly smirked. Convincing Leon to go to bed wasn't nearly as hard as Grandma Lugovalos had made it sound.  
**oOooOo**

Percy Weasely leaned over his lover, Anders Lugovalos, and pressed a kiss to the larger's lips. "Anders," Percy called, rolling on top of his lover, shifting slightly. "Time to get up."

Ander's eyes snapped open, hands reaching up to trap Percy against him. "It's not nice to tease a man first thing in the morning," Anders growled, rolling over to lean over Percy. Percy laughed, allowing Anders to love him, hands running over his body as they both found their pleasure.

Later that same morning found them both curled together, content if a little messy, Percy's red hair mixing with Ander's gold. "I have to get up," Percy grunted, tugging himself from Anders' tight embrace. "I have to go to work."

"Crouch hasn't been there in ages. What the hell are you going for?" Anders whined. "When your boss doesn't show up, and has been AWOL for three weeks, you shouldn't have to either."

"Anders Lugovalos," Percy snapped, levering himself off the bed. "Just because my boss is sick and you are being irresponsible doesn't mean I shouldn't go to work!"

"How am I being irresponsible?" Anders demanded, balefully glaring at his lover.

"Because you have a class that started half an hour ago," Percy sneered. Anders turned to look at the clock, then went white.

"Shit! I love you, baby," Anders called, dashing to the shower. Five minutes later he was dressed and out the door, pop-tart dangling from his mouth. Percy went to the door and pulled it open, smiling when Anders dashed back to press a kiss to his lips, then raced away to the university.

"Moron," Percy muttered fondly, heading back into their flat to gather his things for work before flooing out. Still, Anders did have a point. Mr. Crouch had not been into work for quite some time. Where could the man have gone? If he was ill, surely they would know. Someone would have told him. And if he had been fired, he would have been replaced. But no one had yet taken over the man's position, and all his things were still at his desk. So what could have possibly happened to him?

If Mr. Crouch had been more like Ludo Bagman, Percy would have simply passed it off as him being irresponsible. But Mr. Crouch always had things done _days_ before they were due, and made sure every project was described step-by-step. Mr. Crouch did not simply skip three weeks of work and not tell anyone. Percy frowned and pulled out a quill. If he and Anders didn't know, maybe someone else would. Parchment and ink appeared, and Percy's neat hand writing began to fill the page.

_Dear Uncle Leon,_ the letter read. _I'm not sure what's going on here, but Mr. Crouch had been missing for three weeks. . ._

Finishing the letter, Percy gave it to his owl. Now all that was left to do was wait for an answer.

Percy nearly sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, since it made him less than perfect, Percy despised waiting.  
**oOooOo**


	15. The Final Task

Incandescence  
Part Fifteen  
The Final Task

**Disclaimer:** One again, I still don't own Harry Potter. For the obvious reason that I am poor, for the not so obvious reason that my name and JK's has very little in common.

**Warning:** Like the previous story and fourteen chapters, this is slash. _Watches bored readers warnder off_. Apparently, everyone knows this. Good.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it. The next-to-last chapter. It's early because I'll be gone the rest of the week, so you'll just have to deal. Don't look so disappointed. . . I have enough of year five to make it through the rest of the summer, though my beta hasn't see it yet, poor thing. She's sick so I haven't been pressuring her too much. Hopefully we'll revisit year three and get that edited before putting out year five. Unless the uproar is too big, but I hate to overwork her, and two years at once is a big undertaking. Oh, and before I forget, thank you sooo much, PrincessXXMoonXX, for being an amazing beta!

I've also got a new LJ account with slight AU of this. It's wife swap between Petunia and Chara when the boys are nine. Cyrrus is there too, and if you read it, you'll get to meet Phy's father, Connor! I've been considering turning it into something a bit bigger (three or four parts) to post here, so let me know what you think. Also, go read what I have. Phy wants people to meet his dad.

And, while I'm thinking about it, yes, I know Chara breaks the hippocratic oath. However, keep in mind what she's doing while it happens.

And thanks to all my reviewers. I'm nearing two hundred and amazed. I never thought it would be so popular! Thanks to all of you!

_To She Who Cannot Be Turned:_ I'm really glad to hear you don't read with your eyes closed. Really. Sorry about not having much with Leon, I've just never made a character that's gained a fangirl before. Sorry. I've been trying to write a short about him and Sev since They don't ahve much time, but I have to decide on a topic yet. And since I need to work on year five, it's not something really high on my list (but high enough because I think it'd be fun to write) so hopefully I'll be able to work that out this summer sometime.

_To Night Air:_ Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like the Lugovaloses. They were orginally a plot bunny, and I never thought it'd get this far! I guess you can't ever limit yourself, ne? There's one more chapter after this, to wrap up year four, then on to year five, if all goes well. About that description thing, I'd love for you to e-mail me and tell me what parts you'd like to be more descriptive. I may or may not do it, but I love to have these things pointed out to be taken into consideration. Other people might want the same thing, and I won't know unless you tell me, so please, do! I love criticism to make it better!

_To Fae Child19_: River and Rayne know a lot of things. . . the rest you'll find out in this chapter! Happy reading!

_To phoenix catcher and Lady Halaia:_ Thank you very much! You both made me feel warm and fuzzy inside!

_To Everyone:_ Thank you all so much! I'm so glad you've loved reading this as much as I've loved writing this! This has been more popular than I ever imagined, and thank you so much for the reviews, and the people tha tput me on alerts and favorites. It's an amazing feeling. But now, enjoy the next chapter!  
**oOooOo**

The last few weeks of school passed with more stress than any of the students were willing to admit. Harry and Phyrrus had a small spat--since Harry seemed to spend more time with the champions than his boyfriend and Phyrrus felt left out--and had the rest of their friends lock them in a room until they made up. Hermione resolved it by moving their meeting to the room of requirement so they could all study together. Even with all the studying and extra help, though, Harry found himself growing more and more nervous as the task approached.

"Try the spell, Harry," River ordered, watching Harry flick his wand.

"Point me," Harry muttered, wondering why the little twins knew the spell. They had a wide array of spells at their disposal, though many were too weak to be of much use. Harry had only just realized how low their reserves were and how much trouble the two would have later in life. No matter how many spells they learned, anything beyond a seventh year level would be almost impossible for them to master, with a few of the mind spells the only exceptions.

Harry watched his wand spin and used his compass to find north. Both pointed the same direction. "I guess it works," He grumbled, canceling the spell. "Thanks, you two."

"We use it all the time." River grinned.

"Only because River gets us lost in the cornfields," Rayne confirmed, glaring at her twin. "Uncle Leon made us learn it so we could get out."

"You're the one that gets us lost!" River protested, crossing her arms.

"That is enough, both of you." Cyrrus put his foot down. "You've argued for three days, consecutively. What are you arguing about?"

"None of your business!" Both twins snapped at once, leaving the room in a huff. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nice job, Cye," Phyrrus commented, bent over an essay for Severus. Cyrrus made a face at his cousin and continued on his own essay. Harry sat next to his boyfriend and pulled out his own, waiting for Cedric and the other champions to get out of class. They had promised to work with him for a little while in preparation for the task that was barely a week away. Harry swallowed heavily, trying to keep his belly in place. He didn't want to do this!  
**oOooOo**

"Champions, if you'll come with me, please?" Dumbledore touched Cedric's and Harry's shoulders lightly in the Great Hall the night before the final task. "Your families have come to cheer you on."

"Really?" Harry's face lit up in delight. He was not expecting anyone to come for him, and raced from the room to see who had arrived. Cedric laughed, shaking his head sadly. He had to wonder what Harry's early life had been like if the idea of having family come to see him was such a novelty.

Phyrrus caught the look on the elder's face and shook his head. "You don't want to ask that question." Phyrrus told him firmly, gathering up the twins to follow Harry. "Trust me."

"Huh?"

"You want to know about his family. . . before. Don't ask that question, Cedric. It's a dangerous one." Phyrrus offered a sad smile, then followed his boyfriend from the hall to go see his family, Cedric following closely behind.

"Mum Chara! Sirius! Remus!" Harry threw his arms around all three at once, making them laugh and hug him back, holding him tightly.

"Hey, kiddo!" Sirius ruffled the black locks before him, smiling brightly. Remus was checking him over, as though to make sure Harry still had all his limbs, and Chara was laughing lightly. Leon chuckled, leaning against the wall. Molly Weasely approached for own hug, to Harry's shocked surprise. The entire Weasely family was there as well, as was Anders and both Grandma Carlisle and Grandma Lugovalos.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Harry laughed in delight as he was wrapped in their arms.

"Did you think we'd miss one of our babies competing in one of the biggest tournaments in the world?" Grandma Carlisle asked, kissing his forehead over his scar. Molly tensed. Harry hated people touching his scar! But to her surprise, he didn't seem to mind Grandma Carlisle's caress. She blinked in surprise. Apparently having parental figures had changed a lot about Harry.

"Mommy!" Rayne threw herself at her mother, followed closely by River. The two clung to the fully recovered Chara, grinning fiercely.

"Oof! Hey, girls," Chara hugged them both, then Phyrrus and Cyrrus, greeting Ginny cordially, and looking her over as the girlfriend of one of her babies. Ginny apparently passed muster when Chara gave her a hug as well. "Now, let's go find a place to catch up," Chara order. Harry grabbed one of her hands and dragged them from the room, more than happy to do so.

A smile lit Harry's green eyes. He loved having a real family.  
**oOooOo**

Stars twinkled in the sky as the champions gathered at the starting point of the maze. Harry gulped, staring up at the foreboding hedges when Cedric and Krum clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll do great," Cedric told him. Harry flashed him a grateful smile, only turning when Phyrrus called his name.

Racing to the barrier where the students stood, watching, Phyrrus leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips. "For luck," Phyrrus whispered, and Harry raced into the maze as the whistle blew. Phyrrus sat back in his seat, hands clasped nervously. He knew Harry would need it.

Harry followed Cedric for a time before branching off, holding out his wand. "Point me," He muttered, smiling as he felt his bond thrum. He was going the wrong way, and he resolved it by turning the next corner. The maze was silent and empty, with no sign of the other champions. Harry bit his lip nervously. Surely he should have at least heard them by then. . .

Continuing on his way, Harry slowly realized there were no obstacles in his path. He should have met up with _something_ at least, but nothing appeared. Pausing at a strange golden veil across his path, Harry held his breath. He had to pass through it. The world inverted as he stepped through, and Harry thought he'd fly into space for a single, dizzying moment.

Fluer's scream and Krum's shout made him run in the direction of the commotion, and he and Cedric met, watching Krum hold the only female champion under the Cruciatus curse. "What the hell?" Cedric gasped. But Harry was already moving. "Protago!" Harry shouted, snapping his wand toward Fluer's prone form, blocking the curse. Shifting his body, he launched into a flying kick Phyrrus had shown him, hitting Krum in the head.

"Something's wrong with them both!" Harry shouted to his companion. "Krum would never do that!" He raced to check on Fleur as Cedric shook Krum roughly awake.

"What happened?" Krum asked blearily. Fluer flopped limply against Harry's side.

"You held Fluer under the Cruciatus curse," Cedric told him tightly. "What happened?"

Krum's eyes widened. "Is she all right? I would never--!"

"I know. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I came around the corner, and somebody whispered a spell. . . I can't remember what, though from the feeling I am assuming it was the Imperious curse. Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she should be. I'm sending up sparks. Are you coming with?" Harry rose to his feet, placing Fluer against one wall.

"No. I don't know what happened, but I am stopping here. If I don't. . . what might I do next time?" Krum shook his head. "I will send up sparks. You two go. I will watch her."

"All right." Harry and Cedric separated, racing different directions. Harry turned back, watching Krum send red sparks into the air. Turning back, he nearly ran face first into a terrible creature of some kind. Green eyes widened as Harry recognized the blast ended skrewts that Hagrid had been raising. He had been so proud of the monsters.

"Shit." The teen muttered, dodging a pincer. "Stupify!"

The spell ricocheted off the armor and nearly took out Harry instead of the monster. Dodging another pincer, Harry aimed at the underbelly and recast it, knocking the thing senseless while he scrambled away to the relative safety of another part of the maze. "Point me," Harry muttered, watching the spell send his wand pointing in the opposite direction he was going.

"I have to be close," Harry muttered, canceling the spell and running faster, grateful for the self defense lessons Chara had forced Cyrrus and Phyrrus to give him over the summer. Not much, but it helped his endurance.

A figure blacked his path, and Harry skidded to a halt. It was a strange half-lion half-human creature that Harry thought existed only in legend. "Sphinx." Harry breathed, before offering a low bow.

The Sphinx straightened regally, looking the boy over. "Your goal is beyond me," She told him, her strange eyes glittering in the dimness. "You must pass me to obtain it."

"That what is my riddle, fair one?" Harry knew he was flirting, but Fluer had said that when he met a female magical creature they enjoyed flirts. The sphinx smiled slightly, tilting her head.

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
the middle of middle and the end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
during the search for a hard to find word.  
Now string them together and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_"

Harry frowned, pondering when the sphinx added, "You have one chance to answer. If it is right, you have safe passage. If it is wrong. . ." Her smile was frightening, and Harry eyed her claws for a moment. She had _such_ a way with words.

"Can you. . . er. . . repeat it?" Harry finally requested. The Sphinx shrugged, doing as he asked. Harry's brows furrowed in thought.

"A person in disguise. . . telling lies. . . Uncle Severus! So, a spy. . . But what's that middle part? Hm. . . er. . .oh, er! Um. . . spy-er. . . spy-er. . . spider! It's a spider!"

The sphinx smiled at him, and Harry found himself afraid of her large, liquid gold eyes, but she only bowed her head slightly and moved out of his way. Harry smiled at her and rushed past to find the clearing holding the Triwizard cup. Harry paused for a moment to look at it. Every thing he'd gone through, all for a stupid little cup.

Cedric broke into the clearing, panting, and grinned at Harry. Harry grinned back, the smile falling from his face as a shadow appeared. "Cedric! Duck!"

Without question, Cedric collapsed, barely dodging the pincers aimed for his head. "Bloody hell!" The skrewt hissed in rage, moving to hit the teen with the explosive part, and Harry gripped his wand tightly. Tapping into his bond, he sought to shield Cedric. The bond thrummed at his question, power flowing through his body.

"Protego!"

Fire seemed to race through his body, joining his magic as he sought to give the spell enough power to stop the large explosion. Fire hit fire as the shield erected in front of Cedric, the shape of a Phoenix. Harry's eyes grew wide in awe. Cedric scrabbled to Harry's side, staring at the skrewt. Together, both of them knocked it unconscious.

"Now what?" Harry panted, glancing to a dirt-streaked Cedric.

"Now we take it together," Cedric offered, grinning at Harry. "Tie for Hogwarts."

Harry grinned in reply, carefully walking towards the cup. Cedric nodded, hands poised over the handles. "On three. One. . . Two. . . Three!"

A hook tugged at his navel, the world spun, and the maze disappeared.  
**oOooOo**

Both boys landed in an unfamiliar cemetery, rolling to their feet even as they landed. "Part of the task?" Cedric asked, eyes wide. Harry hissed as his scar burned in pain.

"I doubt it," Harry grunted. "Wands out?"

"I recommend it." Cedric eyes the old cemetery. Tall gravestones reached towards the sky, and mist swirled around their legs. Both pulled out their wands. Harry mentally tugged the bond. It thrummed at him, soft Phoenix song echoing in his mind. He sent a calming thought to Phyrrus, carefully stepping around the gravestones when his senses screamed at him. Slamming into the ground, he barely missed the green light of the avada kedevra.

"Cedric!"

"Kill the spare!" The voice was high and cold. Harry screamed, whirling as green light washed over the cemetery, but it was too late. Cedric was falling.

"You bastard!" Harry screamed, leaping to his feet. "I don't know who you are, and I really don't care, but you're going to pay for that!" Harry nearly sighed after the rant. Clearly Phyrrus was rubbing off on him.

"How cute," The voice sneered. "You think you can defeat me?"

Ropes sprang forward, tying him to a headstone. "We'll see once my body is returned."

Harry's face went white and he sent a flash of panic along his bond to Phyrrus. Wormtail appeared, dragging out a large cauldron, and Harry felt his eyes grow wide. When had Wormtail escaped? Harry missed most of the ritual that Wormtail used, only trying to get away as Wormtail put a knife through his elbow. Harry growled.

Then he realized what was going on. Wormtail lifted the creature in his arms higher before dumping him into the cauldron. "Let it die," Harry breathed, not sure who he was begging. "Please, just let it die."

But the waters swirled around, lifted and changing until a tall, snake-like man tumbled out, naked. Robes were brought to him, and Harry stared in disbelief as he gave Wormtail a silver hand. Then he called his followers. Harry hissed in pain as his scar flared, and gasped as they began to appear. Voldemort stared at the incomplete circle for a moment, pondering the missing Death Eaters. He named several, mentioning their place, but paused at one spot. "The traitor," Voldemort sneered. "Severus Snape. He must die."

The other death eaters murmured to each other, and one finally stepped forward. "He is traitor?"

"He is with a dirty American wizard. Related, I believe, to that one's boyfriend," Voldemort gestured to Harry.

Harry growled low in his throat, but Voldemort approached, running one long finger down Harry's cheek. "I have found a way to destroy that pesky curse from your mother," the creature hissed. Harry barred his teeth.

"You and I now share blood," Voldemort smirked. "Let's see how you fare against me without her protection."

Harry was released and given his wand, which he gripped tightly. "Shall we duel?" Voldemort asked, stepping lightly around him. Harry sneered.

"Tsk, tsk," Voldemort clicked his tongue. "You need manners, boy. Bow." Harry refused, but Voldemort waved his wand, forcing him to bend.

"Fuck you," Harry grunted, forcing off the spell. "If you can't make me bow to you without a spell, you must be a poor dark lord."

"You dare insult me?" Voldemort hissed, Harry smirked. The bond thrummed. "Now, we duel."

The two danced, deadly and precise, for several moments before Voldemort sighed. "I grow weary of this stupidity. Avada kedevra."

"Stupify," Harry hissed. Red met green, and then they burned gold. Phoenix song began as the heavy golden rope connected their wands. The bond thrummed louder. Golden beads formed.

"Pathetic," Harry grunted, concentrating on the beads, ignoring the vibration of his wand. He had to get them to Voldemort's wand. Something was telling him, perhaps it was in the song that was building around them. The gold rope splinted, creating a cage of light, protecting them. No one could interfere.

The beads reached the end of the line.

Voldemort screamed as ghosts began to drop from his wand. Cedric. Some old man. A young witch. His parents. Mother first, then father. "M-mum? D-dad?" Harry gasped, only half concentrating.

"We're proud of you, son." Lily told him, smiling.

"Very much so, my son." James agreed. "We can buy you a few seconds. Use it to get out of here. We will distract him. When we say now, break the connection."

"I will. But I have one more surprise." Harry smirked as the ghosts of his parents approached Voldemort.

"Take my body back," Cedric pleaded. Gray met green.

"As you wish." Harry reached out to touch Cedric, their hands passing through each other's. Then Cedric went to help his parents.

"Now!"

Harry wrenched his wand away, running towards Cedric's body. He grabbed it, holding tight as he summoned the cup. Just before he was whisked away in a blur of color, Harry held out a hand. "Incendio!"

Fire roared as a Phoenix appeared, destroying the graveyard and sending everyone in it running for their lives. Harry smirked at the chaos before he was returned home.  
**oOooOo**

The ground was hard and unyielding as he appeared, the cup bouncing off his head and Cedric landing on his chest. The teachers raced onto the field, pulling Cedric away, even as Harry sobbed, reaching for the body and shaking. Moody grabbed his arm. "Come on, Potter, up you get. Let's get away from these people."

Flashbulbs caught Harry's attention and he balked, sticking close to Moody's side. Tears continued to streak down his face as Moody led him towards the school. He didn't want pictures. . . not of this. He pressed closer, wondering where Phyrrus was when a thin voice, Rayne's, he thought, screamed. "Get away from Moody!"

"Get Harry, Phyrrus!" River shouted, and Harry was aware of thundering feet. Moody barely dodged Phyrrus' flying kick and countered Phyrrus' jab to his head, dropping Harry. Phyrrus gathered Harry up in his arms, jumping back as Leon appeared, in full uniform, fox face snarling. Moody went white as the interrogator slammed into him, sending them both to the ground. Leon palmed a knife, pinning Moody's hand to the ground as he tried to grab the other's mask and spinning backward to avoid a blow with the man's good leg.

Harry gulped, watching Leon, barely aware of Chara approaching. "What the hell is going on?" Chara demanded, making Mrs. Weasely mouth silently in shock.

"That man wants to kill Harry!" River and Rayne screamed, pointing to Moody. "And he's not Moody!"

And that was when Harry learned why no one ever makes Chara angry.

"Is that so?" Chara hissed, approaching, her eyes burning with fire. "We'll see about that."

Leon moved at the sound of his sister-in-law's voice, and Harry could see his hands shaking. Harry raised an eyebrow, burrowing into Phyrrus' side. Why was Leon so afraid?

Chara's wand made a snapping movement in the air, and Harry realized why. Medi-witches know how to heal people. But to do that, they must also know what hurts them. Chara knew spells to break bones so they could re-set them properly, and where pressurepoints and veins and arteries were to disable and kill. The Moody imposter--because Harry had no doubt if he was being attacked--arched and screamed as Chara vanished the bones in one leg and arm, and then snapped the bone in his opposite arm.

Well, that certainly explained why Leon hadn't wanted to be in the way.

Harry turned away. He didn't want to see this. When Grandma Carlisle and Grandma Lugovalos ushered them away, Harry made no move to protest. He didn't want to be there.  
**oOooOo**


	16. Aftermath

Incandescence  
Part Sixteen  
Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I still, sadly, do not own Harry Potter or Phyrrus would have been around a long time ago in the books. Sorry, folks.

**Warnings:** This is still slash. If you haven't figured that out by now. . . maybe you should make sure you can read? This is chapter sixteen, after all.

**Author's Note:** Man, you guys, this has been a long journey! Year four down and still years five, six, and seven to go! In case you can't tell, this is the last chapter of year four, which is sad for me, because I did have a lot of fun writing it and reading your reviews, but fear not! Year five is already being beta'd and on it's way! Well, part of year five. I haven't finished it just yet, that's what I leave the school year for!

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I just had to wrap things up with everyone for the begining of the next year! Yay! I'm also working on a cameo from when the boys are nine based off the live journal entry I have. It's called _Wife Swap_ and is basically the LJ entry, but I'm fleshing it out, hopefully a lot. So you can look for that too. I'm not sure when it'll be done, but it should be out this summer. I think.

_To Shadow of a Shadow:_ I realize that chapter fifteen was short, compared to the book, but I didn't see any reason to restate things you already knew and have probably read a million times. I have a tendency to do that in this story, just because I'm sure at least half of you can recite the books by heart. I'm sorry if you didn't like the shortness, but I am glad you're excited for year five!

_To everyone:_ I'm so glad you liked chapter fifteen! I was really excited about Chara's part in it, and Leon's too. I do realize Chara broke the hippocratic oath she probably had to take, since she works in medicine, but it just worked so well for her personality. . . besides, she probably fixed him after (so what if his spleen is now somewhere around his nose?). I'm just so glad for all the reviews!

I BROKE 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME REACH THAT! I know I don't normally use all caps, but there's too many of you to do a list like I do at 100, and people only ever read the caps stuff, and I wanted to thank you so badly. So thank you!

I hope you enjoy!  
**oOooOo**

Harry had won the tournament. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he had won the tournament. But it didn't matter. Fudge left a bag of galleons by his bed table in the hospital wing where he was in the tender care of Madame Pomfry. He'd sprained his ankle and wrist landing back at the school, and had a concussion from the cup. He didn't care. The money wasn't worth it.

"He died saving me," Harry brokenly told his parents, clutching at Phyrrus' hand. "I'm sorry. He was brave. I'm sorry, I should have. . . done something. . . it's my fault--"

"It's not your fault," Mr. Diggory shook his head. "He. . . died a hero's death. He saw something in you to save."

Harry collapsed against Phyrrus in tears, clutching his boyfriend tightly. Phyrrus excused them and left the room. Harry offered the Diggory's the money in compensation. They refused it.

Staring at the galleons in his hand and sighed. He didn't want them. What would he do with them? It was a memory he wanted to forget. "Harry?" Phyrrus wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "Are you okay?"

"No," Harry admitted, turning to embrace Phyrrus. "I'm really not." He bit back his tears. He had been crying every day for the past week. He didn't want to cry anymore. Still, despite his resolve, tears began to roll down his face.

"Talk to me, baby," Phyrrus urged, rocking the smaller gently. "What happened? What hurt you so badly?"

Harry shook his head. "I just can't. . . not yet."

"It'll help, baby, I promise," Phyrrus sighed. "It's. . . terrible. But I promise it'll help."

"I saw someone die!"

"I know. That's why you need to believe when I say talking helps." Phyrrus pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, still rocking him. "Trust me, please?"

"How would you know?"

"It was a few years back. Accident in class. One of the black belts got a little too complacent with his partner, missed a kick, ducked the wrong way. His opponent snapped his neck, right in front of the entire class." Phyrrus shook his head. "I was nearly hit when he landed, he was thrown so far back. Mom sent me to counseling. Talking about it really did help. I thought the lady was mad. I never told her what happened, but I told Mom, eventually, and she was right. Just talking helped."

"Cedric. . . was just there. He was an innocent bystander! And they killed him!" Harry choked. Slowly the entire story spilled from his lips as his tears dripped down his face, leaving him clutching the elder tightly. Phyrrus held him, and rocked him, and stroked his hair, pressing kisses to the messy locks until Harry feel asleep late in the night.

For the first time in a week, Harry did not dream.  
**oOooOo**

The train ride back was somber, Harry curled in Phyrrus' lap, Ron and Hermione and the others watching them closely as Harry stared out the window. Phyrrus said nothing, just sat there, cuddling the boy. Hermione sighed. "I'm surprised Skeeter didn't put this in the papers," She commented absently.

River and Rayne grinned at each other. "She can't," Rayne told her, eyes crinkling. "We won't let her."

"And how did you finally manage to stop her?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

River lifted Harry's golden egg. They had drilled tiny holes in it for air, and Hermione could see a fat beetle sulking inside. "She's having trouble getting out," River was a little too smug for Hermione's tastes.

"You have _Skeeter_ in there?" Hermione gaped.

"Sure," Rayne rolled her eyes. "Her animangus form–illegal animangus form–is a beetle. We offered. . . a deal, you might say. She's. . . stewing it over."

"Meaning she can come out when she agrees." Phyrrus broke in. "Isn't that blackmail?"

"We aren't blackmailing. We're offering an ultimatum." River crossed her arms.

Phyrrus raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Of course. And just what am I going to tell Mom about all this?"

Both twins offered their sweetest smiles, moving to cuddle up to their elder brother. "We got bored," Both told him, making him and Cyrrus groan. Harry guffawed, ruffling their curly black hair, and rose to his feet.

"I'll be right back," He told them, gathering the bag of galleons. With Voldemort back, he knew the world would be a dark place, and he didn't want River and Rayne to loose their smiles. For the girls to keep them, he knew exactly where the money needed to go.  
**oOooOo**

Stepping off the train, Harry was surprised to see Grandma Carlisle and Grandma Lugovalos both standing nearby, their eyes glittering with happiness as they caught up their grandchildren to hug them and hold them. Harry was more surprised to find he was one of those grandchildren. Looking at Fred and George as he left, the Weasely twins smiled at him. "We'll try to keep everyone smiling, Harry," Fred offered softly.

"Yeah, mate," George agreed, touching his pocket.

Harry linked arms with Phyrrus. They would all need those smiles.  
**oOooOo**


	17. Luminescent

**Author's Note:**

Hey, faithful readers and reviewers! The sequel to Incandescense is up! It's called Luminescent. I hope you all read it and enjoy it, and I want to thank everyone for their support. I never realized my characters would be this well received, and I hope I've restored your faith in orignal characters that are Mary Sues or Gary Stus (that's my biggest fear, by the way. If there was a boggart around, I think that's what it would turn into. A Phyrrus Garry Stu.)

_Summary:_ As year five crashs upon Harry, he soon discovers that his unstable bond with Phyrrus is shifting and changing in ways they might not be able to control, and that Voldemort is certainly more trouble than he's worth. Adding to his difficulties, a new teacher at Hogwarts seems to be out for his blood--literally--and Phyrrus is attacked for being bonded with Harry. Harry knew the year would be hard, especially with Voldemort's rise and Cedric's death the year before, but it seemed to start off on such a happy note! Now that Harry is being attacked on all sides with only his friends and family to guide him, he has to wonder if everything really will work out in the end. Clinging to hope that love can fix everything, Harry discovers that family isn't always related to a person by blood.

I hope everyone enjoyed Incandescence, and I hope everyone will also enjoy it's sequel, Luminescent. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it, and thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Incandescence, I have over two hundred reviews. Your love of my work is an honor, and I thank you all.

Please enjoy Luminescent as a token of my gratitude.  
Sincerely,  
Amaya Natsuya


End file.
